The Maze Runner's
by Revenant12
Summary: After Thomas and Teresa arrived, a month passes and a mysterious male is sent up. Upon arrival he's accompany with a note claiming him to be a rebel, which leads to a life of hardship in the Glade. Who is he really? Why was he send to the Maze? Mashup of book and movie/ sight AU. The new guy gets treated how they treated Thomas in the book.
1. Chapter 1

The Maze Runner's.

A/N: I don't own the series only the added plots and Oc's. First I'd like to say I have a different writing style. This story will be a mixture of the books and movies. The time frame of Thomas being in the Glade a month with Teresa being in said coma. Realistically book or movie wise, Thomas shouldn't had found a exit in a matter of days. Just my opinion. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter one:

In a undisclosed area in the world lies an organization bent on finding a cure for a man-made virus, know as the Flare. The Flare has caused a decrease in humanity numbers. The young are immune and put into trial's in order to produce such a cure. At the threshold of humanity is WICKED. World In Catastrophe: Kill-Zone Experiment Department. Or WCKD for short.

"I do certainly believe adding him to trails may, yield some progress."

"Not to doubt you Chancellor Ava, but this subject could potentially disrupt the trails."

"I understand the risks. He's different from the other's. If we can acquire a desired result-"

"That's a big if Chancellor."

"He's are only chance to decipher the genetic makeup of the flare."

"Let's begin the process then."

* * *

Everything was white and bland. The room was filled with people, poking and prodding my body. My vision was doubled and my pupils heavy. "Just breathe normally Ro-"

"Quite don't interact with it. Just wipe the memories and send him up."

"Pardon me."

"Just so you know, WCKD doesn't tolerate rookie mistakes."

"Yes ma'am."

Reality began to nip at me as I struggle to break free. My hand's shake the shackles, my chest compressed by the bindings.

"Let me go!"

"I expect great things from you."

The sedatives began to kick in as I stop resisting. I become submissive as slumber began to take my body.

"Mother why?"

Then came the nothingness of silence.

-Memories altered-

"It's done Chancellor," the female doctor walks towards the exit bringing two guards to escort the slumbering teen-ager.

"Thomas, you too will play a role in this. You guys will be our final chance," Ava spoke to herself. As she maintains a rather fatigued demeanor, as she went back to her work.

"Oh Chancellor, I need you to sign these documents." A young scientist caught her in enmity.

"Sure." Her hand waved across the line for signature, as she told the leaving scientist to inform others, that she'd be taking no calls or visit in her office. Once inside her office, Ava open her e-mails sorted through them, then ended this whole ordeal with a bottle of Rosé. 1889 vintage Rosé. Ava Paige solemn drink most day's, but today was auspicious occasion. Placing a table top picture of her son and all the others before him, she drank to forget that she was parent, because being High Chancellor of an organization came first. Humanity was in dire straits. As she sips her wine a few loose words slip out. Wicked is good.

* * *

"Did you hear about this thing?" One guard ask the other."

"From the rumors, I've heard plenty. They say he's a crank," the taller guard replied. As the push the mobile bed toward the drop off point.

"Sure doesn't look like your normal flare victim," the first guard answered with a bit of uncertainty.

"Well there just rumors. Beside the biggest rumor is that this kid is that he's related to the chanl-" He spoke, but was caught off guard by a superior officer as he failed to finish his sentence.

"I sure hope you're not discussing top secret Intel solider," a mysterious man spoke sternly.

"N... no sir," he mutters in fear.

"Excellent, now get back to your damn job." The man walked off; his overcoat faded in the distance as he exits the corridor.

Moments later the guard's unstrapped the young man and carried him into the cage. Once securing the door. A vat closed as both guard's press different buttons on a panel, simultaneously. The lift begin to come to life, climbing up faster and faster. It would be moment's later when he will awake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

I awake to the feeling of weightlessness, as it seems I'm trapped in a cell in some sort of elevator. The unknown brings dread to my still sluggish body. The fear of anticipation is killing me as the cage and I lift higher. I'm terrified as I can only scream. "Ahhhhhh….."Just then a huge seal opens up to a blinding light, which radiates in my eyes. The elevator comes to a fast halt, as I'm jerked to the side of the cell my stomach hasn't caught up as I feel the urge to vomit.

is nothing but a few shacks in the distance. I barely can make head or tails of the situation. There isn't any life forms near by as far as I can tell. Was I fated to be stuck in this cell? No I can't accept that option; making enough noise to rally attention. I bang on the latches, basically anything I could get a solid grip on.

"Hey!" I scream as loud as humanly possible. Once again repeating myself. "Hey! I'm in the cell." Nothing happens, where was everyone. If there was anyone. "Help!" Damn it I curse under my breath as I awaited for something.

I was feeling heavily fatigued as I begin give up. Suddenly people swarmed towards the lift.

"We got a live one folks," called out a medium height guy with blonde hair.

"Holy shit, this isn't a joke, get the tools." Another guy appeared this time he was around my height and had black hair. Two others came running with a lock pick and a hammer. I watch in my confusion as they work to break me out.

"Isn't it usually once a month before they send new ones up?" Asks the dark skin teen picking the lock to his friends.

"You're right mate, this is rather dodgy."

Moments later the group manages to free me from that infernal cell. Two hands reach out to help me. Each of my hands grab both people's hands. It's the first two, who are aiding in my freedom. I stumble shortly as I get both feet firm on the ground.

"Easy mate."

"Steady does it, let's get you to our cabin. Fry got alert the others," asking his friend.

"Mate what's that in the cage?" The young pale blond jumps into the cell and grabs a paper and a few supplies. I follow the guy who's leading the way. As we walked, the scenery jumps out at me. We were in a giant forest. It was lush and full of activity. But there was just one concerning eyesore.

A massive concrete wall encamped the forest. It was at best ten stories high. No way in or out. What kind of fresh hell was this? I ask my self as we entered the dingy shack. I sit on a wooden chair which I did question the structural integrity. But alas it did good holding my body weight. The shack was only stocked with the bare minimal. Obsessing with fear, I took notice that I struggling to compose myself. Next thing I noticed the guy passes my a steel cup of water.

"So what's your name?" He ask me after moments of silence.

"I… I don't know." Just then the elephant in the room became apparent. I didn't know my name or age. I panicked as put my hands in the jacket I was wearing. I pulled the pocket's inside out of my green bomber jacket. I was tempted to search my denim pants, but it probably would of provide the same absence of an answer.

"Well thats to be expected when you arrive. I'm Thomas by the way," he informs me as we shake hands.

"They call me Newt mate. Puttta there," he mentions walking into the shack, shaking hands.

"Nice to meet you two," I smiled softly making their acquaintance.

"We'll I'll be damned! A brand new shank," A tall and rather built dark skinned guy enters the shack to confirm the rumors.

"Here Alby read this," Newt pass the guy a rather lengthy piece of paper, which he proceeds to read aloud. As others seem to gather around.

"After lengthy consideration and deliberation, a revision has been made. He's the final one ever, a reascent. There will be no further revisions."

"What's that mean?" Ask Newt who seemed, confused. "What's a reascent?"

"One who doesn't adheres to rules. A rebel by nature not of nurture," I answered softly.

"We'll first thing's first. I'm Alby leader of the Gladers. This is Newt my second in command. And despite the paper, there are three rules you must obey!" I store at the guy who spoke harshly and unimpressed.

"Firstly, everyone pitches, no slackers. Second, never hurt another Glader, you have to trust one another," Newt says his eyes dart around uncomfortable with the stagnant atmosphere..

"The third and most important rule, no going into the Maze unless you're a runner," hisses Alby. "Welcome to the glade newbie." Alby walks away, with Newt in tow. Some welcome party that turned out to be. I say getting up to walk around.

"Your gonna need a job," Thomas informs me as I walk around to be accustom to the Glade.

* * *

After an hour walking around trying to asset what I could work as. I meet a few friendly keepers of the different jobs. Some rather indifferent or plan mean to Thomas and I.

"I just don't fit in anywhere…."

I complain as I feel rather useless,as I started to become somber over my only redeeming attribute; my high level of intelligence. Where would that fit in this predicament? They needed outgoing people who can provide initial continuation of survival. I was useless in all aspects.

"You can be a cook and work with Frypan."

Thomas was trying to cheer me up, I just wasn't interested in a futile pep talk.

"Yo Greenie ditch the freak and come with us," a tall blondish short hair guy marches pass us, insulting me for no apparent reason. I'm starting to lament this place as I hang my head low.

"Don't listen to them. They were just the same a few weeks ago when I arrived," Thomas said patting me on the back. "Follow me, there's something I wanna show yah." Thomas ran off towards the gathering crowds near the most northern wall.

He was fast as at first. It took awhile to catch up. But eventually I made haste and kept up beside him. It would be a few seconds too we got next to the crowd.

"Oh no it's the freak," said the same guy.

"Shut It Gally!" Thomas snaps at him.

"Impressive," comments Newt with Alby beside him.

"Indeed."

Alby said conferring with his second in command.

"What's impressive?" I question.

"That you managed to keep pace with Thomas who's a runner," Newt said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"He'd make a fine runner."

Said some guy who walk towards the open wall. Frankly I didn't even notice that it was open.

"Afternoon Minho. As much as I would like to make him a runner. The new guy has to display his worth at the proving."

Alby spoke with authority, reassuring who ever that he was in charge.

"Don't forget to add being a freak. Who ever sent him, left a note detailing that newbie was rebellious," Gally talks up adding his disdainful thoughts. Great… Word travels around fast I see.

"Nonetheless I have say so over who I make a runner, am I not Alby? Perks of being keeper of the Runners."

Minho said as he took other runner's to the opening. Thomas follows as I'm left alone. This was the one most thing I didn't wish would occur. The remaining Gladers store at my with different glances. I could just die, if looks could kill. The tension was paramount. I just froze like a deer in headlights.

"Chuck, see to newbie here gets a bed and shack," Newt orders, as a small pudgy boy runs up to me. He was as tall as my waist. It was disgusting to see a child forced into a sick madman's machinations.

"Roger sir. Follow me greenbean."

I follow the kid to the most outer edge of the Glade. It was out of the way which I didn't mind. It would work in my favor when it came to working out. I could smell the freshness of the outdoors, open fires and food being cooked. Passing the lift I've arrived in were some fancy looking shacks. I could see Chuck wanting to talk. I fain silence more then small talk.

"For a greenbean, you sure don't seemed lost. Usually new shanks often have a mouthful of questions. He gave an odd expression on his face. Did he to think I was a freak as well? "Especially on their first day." He continues.

"Well this is it I suppose?" I begin to walk inside the shack it was nothing like Thomas has. The bed was made of heavy hay riveted together.

"Hey new guy, don't mind Gally, his just a obsessive zealot. He takes the rules seriously."

I hear Chuck say lastly while he walking back towards the others. Alone at last. I hop on the bed and relax. I attempt to throw my bomber jacket on a rack. Shoot almost had it. The shack was decent if I was being modest. It was run down and shoddy. The outside consist of a gravel path. There is a mahogany plywood for an excuse of a front door. Unlike the other shacks there was just one floor and two beds. So I'd be bunking with someone.

It was quiet on this side of the Glade. The closest thing near my shack was the garden. Zart the keeper was kind with me. So I wasn't that lonely. I just began to think about my first day in the Glade. If I payed enough attention I could hear the cattle in the distance. People all going about their busy day. It was fairly dark as out as the sun was setting beautifully over the Glade. I had a great view thru a window across from my bed. Then it dawned on me, there wasn't no visible sun in the sky. No matter how bright it was. I chalk it down as an weird occurrence. No one seemed to seem bothered by it. There was warmth when needed and soothing cold when needed. The Glade was a functional ecosystem.

"Hey, Shank time for dinner," a rather taller light skin male came to retrieve me to eat. I could already guess he's was the odd man out. Forced to collect the newbie. The freak. As we walk I notice he radiates a serious vibe, one that's not tolerant of nonsense.

"Thanks for getting me," I calmly speak up sincerely. Because I knew I was hungry and didn't have the courage to ask amongst the crowd earlier in the afternoon

"Don't mention it Shank." He said leading the way. "Listen before we get to where heading. Keep your head down and speak when spoke to. Bad enough Gally nearly convinced Alby to throw you off the Cliff."

He warns me with a sediment of precaution.

"Thanks," I say grimly.

"Save that appreciation for Newt, he saved your life."

A/N: Chapter two done. I eager to get feed back, and I have 13 chapters done, just in the editing phase. R&R. Also I wish I'd own this series but I don't.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I still don't own Maze Runner. But what you read here. Sorta. Hope you enjoy. Read And Review. Btw you'll be learning his name in the next chapter or so.

Chapter Three:

Towards the most congregated area, were all the Gladers. It was hefty sum of people all chatting and eating. Communion. Fellowship. What were they? Friend's… Would I even make any? I can hear random conversation the closer I get.

"They've said she awoken briefly today."

"Yeah she attacked a Med-Jacks, with a syringe."

"She's deranged, she been here a month and out of that time, was spent in a coma.

There a female among us? I didn't expect to hear that, taking a seat in the far back of the makeshift mess hall. Head down, mouth shut. But who do I go for food? The question permeates in mind with no answers in sight. Do I go ask the familiars? Or do I remain here hungry? Both outcomes would end in disaster.

"That's the freak I've been telling you about," spoke a guy to his friend as they walk past, just staring and staring.

The freak.. The freak… I can't be the only one who's been considered rebellious. Then again it's probably under the radar from Alby. But for me, it had to be written out for all to see. No concealing, no chance to defend against slander. The freak… The very word stabs my chest and suffocates the lungs. The hollow and craved feeling in my gut is the worst. I want the spinning emptiness to subside, as I die at the slightest snicker of the word. I run the word over and over in my head to drown the other's. FREAK! The word cuts the roof of my mouth as I repeat it in my mind.

"Fuck's sake Greenie, here," sighs the same guy who led me to picnic tables. As he plops as aluminum tray on the table, haphazardly.

"Thanks, I reply sheepishly.

"They had enough time to explain things to you today!" He says with an attitude for Alby I guess.

I didn't comment, just store in the opposite direction. I could tell he was pissed with a hint of sympathy in the overtones as he walked away. It was like nobody wanted to be around me for a extended period of time. It was like a social stigma to be caught with the freak. My blood burns at the thought.

Pushing the thoughts aside I stare at the spread of food. A rather mushy beef stew, stocked with veggies. One piece of rye bread and for desert an red apple. Not bad I thought to myself. As I took my fork, a sharp pain enters my mind. How do I know all of this? But nothing of a past, name or age. I remember the sterile rooms and bright bland lights. Movies and entertainment, certain sound and functions of a bleak remembrance of a outside world. The gathering of festival holidays, birthdays and vacations. They all seem distant and vivid. Yet I can't recall what matters. A mother or father or siblings. Did I have either? Do they know what become of me? But most importantly, do they care?

I ask as I reel back into reality. My fork making dents in the food unaware. Think eating, I'm a think eater. I just want a friendly face to brighten the mood. I can't see Chuck, Thomas, Newt or the other guy in the sea of people. Clack clack clack. I hear a clicking sound making itself apparent, as the chatter halts to a slow grind.

"Gladers it's that time. Bring your tray's up to the sink and head for your homes. Night fall is upon us," Alby commands as everyone does what their told. I on the other hand leave my tray, heading for my shack. The night sky looms above with artificial moon light. There were lights every where around the Glade. There was running electricity I notice in a dead pan. I was almost to the shack, the only shack so far excluded from the others. I can see a light bulb lit across the entirety of the shack.

* * *

Seems my shack mate home. Quietly I walk across the cobble path as I in arms length to turn the nob open. How was they even back, I was the first to leave the picnic area. Hypnotically speaking, I add.

"Coming in," I say opening the door to alert whomever lurks inside.

"Must you be so loud?" A tired male voice rang out. As I step inside to see a unfamiliar young guy sprawled out on a bed.

"Sorry."

"Eh… I'm to out of it to tell you off."

"Again sorry."

"Shush, just go sit on your bed and be quiet," he says with a chuckle, deceiving his tired demeanor. I sit on the bed taking my black combat boots off.

"I'm Orwell."

"I'm, I don't know?"

"Nice to meet you, I don't know," he says laughing to the point of falling off the bed. I chuckle for a second.

"Best name I've been called all day. There was Shank, Green bean, Newbie and Freak!" I over emphasizes on freak. He looks up wide eyed and intrigued. His crimson hair covers his face when he leans forward. I caught a glimpse of his hazel eyes peering thru his hair. He appeared to 17 years old.

"The first three is our slang, but freak is new to me."

"So apparently I arrived with a slip of paper, calling a recusant. And that I was the last to arrival ever.

"I thought Thomas was the last male ever. And the other chick that came a day after said she was the last ever. The shucks pulling the strings need to make up their damn mind," Orwell went into a rant. "By the way, what's a recusant?"

"A rebel, one who openly defy set rules. They can't stand the rules and decree's. It's impossible for one to accept conformity."

"I see," Orwell voice deepens at subject.

"Supposedly Alby took that a threat against his leadership and freaking Gally only concreted it more," punching the wall as I explained. My knuckles were sore and red by the time I ended my sentence.

There was silence for a while, as I sunk into my bed defeated with trying to make friends. My body aches with a pseudo illness. Or was it the depression. The inevitable that no one's going to like you, no matter how much you flail in anguish. There was no way out, this was my life now. I can't believe day one, I'm seriously contemplating suicide.

"The Glade can be tuff and most often unforgiving, greenbean. But don't let that get to you. Never accept a hand that's isn't yours."

"Huh?"

"You don't need validation to exist from anyone," He said confidentiality, to me."

"You're right."

"That's the spirit, now go to bed, you clunk."

The next morning is here to fast, the sleep was dreamless and brief. I didn't feel rested and something told me, I been in it for the ringer today. I turn to see Orwell yawning getting out of his bed.

"Another beautiful day in paradise," he chuckle as he stood and smiled at the fact he didn't have to wake me.

"Morning," I lisp in anguish. Stretching my back before grabbing my boots and jacket.

"I'm for certain no one has given you a tour or how simple routines work. Like where to shower and where to get food, etc etc ad nauseum."

He smiled warmly as we left the shack, leading the way to the shower's. It was empty as I could see that hardy anyone was awake.

"I tend to wake an hour early then most," he spoke again.

"I've noticed."

"It has its benefits, for instance. No waiting in line or sharing a small enclosed building full of smelly guys."

"I suppose so," I say stripping and stepping into to stall. I turn the water on to hot, as I could see Orwell head pop out of a stall three down from me. He begins to whistle a tone he

pickup somewhere. I can barely hear him over the blasting shower. Minutes later I'm done as I dry off as I place my boxers back on.

"Dude you're clothes aren't Glade ready. I'll be right back.

Time passed as Orwell left me in the shower's, I didn't know what was going on. I felt uneasy, thinking he's pulled a fast one on me. When the door opens and in he comes with new shirt and pants.

"Hope they fit."

I place on the black t-shirt, which had cuts edge in and more loose acid stain blue jeans that had holes where the knee cap are.

"Thanks man."

"No problem Greenbean, " he said leading us a stone building back toward the picnic tables, "Hopefully those Shucks won't bother you, now that you look like a proper Glader."

We entered the small building as others were just waking up and heading for the shower's. I can smell food being made.

"It smells amazing," I say sniffing the air.

"It may smell good, but I'm not certain about the taste though, but don't let Frypan hear tha-"

"Hear what Orwell?" Ask a dark skin male in a apron from behind the corner. It was the guy who help open the cell when I arrived.

"That we wouldn't know what to do without our chief," He says slyly. I see him taken notice of my presence as I stand in the threshold of the kitchen.

"I thought so. And morning newbie, seems your adjusting well," He congratulates me as he turns heel to face Orwell. "You know breakfast isn't to 7:30. Yet every morning your here ahead of time."

Orwell smirked and placed a palm on his chin. Was he giving him a sadden puppy's eyes? "And to think we we're friends Fry? We did come to the Glade one after another. Does that mean nothin? Orwell spoke in a disappointed tone.

"We are friends, but I can't keep giving you food early. Its for the Runner's!" Frypan stood his ground, seeming unperturbed.

"Listen here you grease slicker, I start before the runners. So I need the food!"

"No!"

"Fine have it your way pal, but don't blame me if you serve meat from the DeadHeads. See how'll that sit with Alby?" His tone became dark and terrifying. This wasn't the same guy from last night. "Because I'll do it, just cause the food taste like clunk already."

"Slim it will yah."

"That'll be two shucking plate's of food."

Frypan elated to get the food does what he stood against. I didn't question any of it. I just wondered what the DeadHeads are? So many things I didn't understand. I still felt alienated. After Orwell got our food he brushes past insisting I follow.

"I'm sorry Frypan, I had no idea he go insane for food," I nod in apology as I walked out. Orwell is sitting on the bench a few feet away from the kitchen.

Taking my seat, I feared that he would snap at me for any little thing. On the plate was two sunny side eggs, three slices of bacon and toast. On the side was an apple. I can't but to not look at Orwell. I could still sense a serious tone on his person.

"Can you believe that clunk, he really thought I was going to give him meat from the DeadHeads. The look on that shanks face," he began to fall into a laughing fit.

"What's the DeadHeads?" I finally ask as I'm able to look at him again.

"Christ did they all but ignore you yesterday. No one told you anything about the Glade."

"Only that were stuck and walls around us make up a contraption that keeps us locked in," I say after eating one the eggs. "But I came to that deliberation on my own."

"We'll the DeadHeads is a patch of the Glade toward south we're we burry the bodies. Hence why it why it's called the DeadHeads."

"I see..."

"Our home isn't to far from it."

I listen clearly as he explains. Just then a nauseating thought overwhelms me. I suddenly push the tray of food away from me.

He was going to have Frypan, serve rotten human flesh. Oh God… I nearly vomit in my mouth.

"Ah ha he finally gets it," he starts snorting like a child as I run to a sink as throw up violently.

"Screw you bro!" I say raising my head after the first wave of chunks shuffle out my mouth. I'm in pain kneeling on the sink.

"Don't be such a wuss."

"I'm no-," I pause mid sentence to hurl again. My chest burns as I'm able to stand once more, grabbing a cup of water from the sink.

"Wad did chu do this time Orvell?" A short guy with black hair and freckles walk up to him and gently pushing him on the shoulder forward."

"Nothing you shuck face."

"Yea chu did, that pour greenbeainn," the guy insisted. I also notice he speaks weirdly, like broken English or another. As I'm feeling better, I return to my seat. The Glade is awake now, but I feel safer with him.

"It was joke between me and my roomie. Butt out Craft."

"Fien, jest dunt make him sck agin Orvell!" Craft warned Orwell.

"We're leaving Greenbean. Got something to do for I leave you for the day."

* * *

We walk for a good three minutes as we head for a big shack thay was three stories high. The front was well kept as everything scream I'm important, from the design of the house.

Not evening knocking he forces the door open and leads us to the third floor. As we landed on the platform of the floor, Newt appears startled to see us up here.

"Alright, where do you shucks think you're doing," Newt says firmly as Orwell grab my wrist an drags me past Newt.

"I'm upset with Alby, I'm here to talk to him."

"You can't, he's preoccupied at the moment."

"He not to busy for a keeper now is he?" Orwell demanded.

"No but, he not going to like an intrusion."

"So be it?" Orwell spoke in a harsh tone, he was very adamant about getting in the room. As Newt reluctantly unlocks the door like he had a gun to his head. Everything went so fast, I felt lost..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

As Newt unlock the door which seems to be an office, Orwell slam's the door open which causes a gust of wind to flow through as papers fly every which way.

"Have you lost you slinthead mind, Orwell. Just barging in here and with new guy off all people!"

"First things first, why did you isolate him to my neck of the woods? You don't inform him or anything, no one gives him a tour. He hasn't the slightest idea what's he supposed to be doing!" Orwell slam's his fist into the table Alby was sitting at with anger.

"His arrival is too unprecedented. I haven't decided what will be doing with him."

"Why do you make it sound so Grim huh?"

"Because we can't afford to lose the only shelter we have for one guy. Its bad enough that Thomas arrives just last month and on his second day, breaks our rules and entered the maze. If it was from us surviving and him risking his life, I'd would of banished him."

"Your seriously thinking about banishing, newbie here for something he didn't do?"

"Yes.. It just as the girl in the coma who arrived the next day and warned thing's would change.

"He's right Alby, you of all people could of arrange a tour for him or at lest teach him about the Glade," says another angry voice. I turn to see the guy who helped me yesterday. He too was angry at their leader. I'm so flabbergasted to say anything. I'm feeling sick all over again.

"Great you're here to Toven. Come to chew me out as well. As I only think of our preservation?"

The two tall guys nod at each other ready to start more problems on my behalf. I didn't want them getting in trouble for me. It wouldn't be fair.

"Ever since you emerged from the changing, you've become a really shucker," comments Toven.

"You use to care for new comers no matter who they were," spoke up Orwell. As they both were pissed.

"We know that you've allow Gally and his cronies to torment him and call him a freak."

"Enough, council will meet this evening. We'll decide what to do with him then. And if you ever address me out of place again, keepers or not I'll have the lot of you banished," he warns them with a serious tone of voice. I couldn't believe two keepers had my back. Just then Newt walks in to escort us out. I suddenly have the nerve to speak up.

" Thanks Newt for saving my life yesterday. If you didn't stop Gally from convincing Alby to throw off the Cliff."

"No problem mate, just avoid certain people for the time being."

"Real nice Alby, one his first day. Unremarkable how low you've sunken." speaks Orwell in disgust, berating Alby action's. As we leave the building.

"Thanks guy's, I cannot believe this. That our leader wants me disposed of."

The both of them nod in agreement as they walk off heading to do their job. When Toven turns back to remind something.

"Do your best to avoid Gally and his cronies, he's an bully and antagonizer."

With them gone, I just get use to the surroundings. I did my best to stay out of the way. With the occasional freak here and there. I loathe this place. I can hear a blood curling scream from a house in the distance. It was midday I was hungry, but not hungry enough to be around the waiting crowd. I begin to turn away as stream of steaming hot water is thrown on my face and arms, leaving burns marks on my wrist and upper arm and on my lower lip. I begin to twitch in pain on floor. Not screaming, just lost in a daze of pain.

"How clumsy of me freak, I could of swear you were parched," Gally gawked in hilarity. As others done the same to me with the same amount of scolding hot water. All over my shirt and arms. Some splashing on my face. A whole crowd begin to laugh as Gally jump to a picnic table. "Does he still looks thirsty folks?" He ringleadered a crowd of Gladers. As he hold a kettle over head."Look at this freak, not even letting out a squeal of pain. Repeat after me. FREAK FREAK FREAK!" The whole crowd cheers him own as he begins to pour. I was in too much pain to avoid. But the water doesn't come. "Remove his shirt." Two guys hover over head as they rip and tug at my shirt. I couldn't even fight back. As my shirts removed. Gally starts up and pour as I wenches in seething pain. When he is interrupted.

"Have you lost your shucking mind Gally!" Yells Frypan who comes after him with a hot skillet. In the brief reprieve, I ache to get up and run towards the inner Glade, away from everyone.

"Newbie wait…" A voice calls for me as I dash past everyone and everything thing and stumble at branch in the ground to an large apple orchard. I cry as hards as I ever cried before. There were sizzling flesh burning on my chest. Red swollen blotches all up and down my arms. As swollen ball of flesh and puss on my lower lip. I lay with my knees to chest crying in pain beyond compare. If only I could of stuck with Orwell. Toven was right. I just curl up under the shade of the orchid. I moan in pain. I wanted nothing more to leave. I loathe this place, I hate Gally. These words I've never associated with people. Nearly every one here wants me dead. What did I do to deserve this? I say under my tears.

Is this going to be every waking moment here. Forced into isolation for fear of my life? I lay on the soft grass in pain as a metallic creature scurry past my face. It looks as beetle would. But it was a machine, with a word scrolled on its back. 'WICKED' I recall a such a word, as I swipe it away from me. I couldn't move my body. It was so sore, I just lied still. I wanted to die. Just sweet realise. Blissful oblivion far gone from the degenerates of the Glade.

"Oh thank God I found you."

It was Chuck, but I tuned him out. The volume of the world became lowered. I was numb.

"We mounted a search party for you. We'd feared you ran in to the maze."

Quiet without words.

"I'll go get the others, don't move."

Somber and melancholy.

Misery.

Solace.

Distraught.

I'll regarded.

Broken.

Untrusted

But most importantly,

FREAK….

"Holy crap… Greenbean…."

"Yikes newbie.

"This is so crude….. Why would someone do this."

"He unresponsive, get the Med-jacks."

I felt the world go dark...

I felt myself fade.

Everything I was, gone. The world is quiet and peaceful here, as I black out…

"Alright let's get him to infirmary."

* * *

There was black and blank space, memories so distorted I couldn't make out. I can see three figure's, children size running around a blank hallway. Its indescribable that it hurts. 'Am I dead?' I ask myself.

'I know that voice from somewhere,' I hear a another voice resonant inside my head. I could hear them and they could hear me. It felt so off putting, as I float in a void of nothing.

'I don't think so. I don't even know who I am.'

'I know your voice, even in this wakeless void.'

'If you say so.'

'Why are you here, I knew of all people you weren't qualified to be here.'

'Whats this nonsense you going on about.'

'They've taken your entire identity. What does this mean if all three of us are here?'

'Us three?'

'Yes the three of us?

'It doesn't matter. There going to banish me.'

'No, whatever you do, don't let them kill you off.'

'What does it matter.'

'It does… You matter and right now your best friend is fighting tooth and nail to get us out alive. He's going to need your help to escape.'

'What best friend?'

'All three of us are linked to this telepathic connection. It's our faults things are the way they are.'

'Who is he?'

'I can't believe you've forgotten Tom. I'm so shocked, Ross…

'Is that really my name?'

'Since the day we meet it has been you dope. Now go find Tom, he gonna need you're help.

I wake up screaming strapped to a bed.

"Ahhhhhh where am I?" I panic as I can see medication line on self's and IVs injected into me? I fight with the urge to resist, pulling them out.

"Slim it man. You were pretty beat up." A skinny older male speaks. He has a dyed green hair which is spikey. He has a medical outfit on. It was a member Med-jacks focusing on my bandaged body. His left eye is white and cloudy. I can't help but stare. "Oh the eye, I get that stare a lot. It pathetic a Med-jacks, couldn't prevent oneself from losing an eye to a infection," he says turning away to grab something.

"I don't think it's pathetic, everyone has shortcomings they themselves can't fix," I whimper softly in pain.

"Tell that to the others, they all call me mad eye. Mad eye gonna take your eyes. All the rumors, turned horror story. Don't let him patch hm you up, you'll wake up missing a left eye."

"They all call me freak."

"I've heard about you, nothing about you is freakish," he says sincerely.

"Those clunks can rot for all I care. There just one in particular… Gally, he started the rumor, I can't stand him.

My blood boils at the sound of his name. I feel violent and crave to make him suffer. "I hate his guts, so we share that in common.

The Med-jack leaves the room for a while as, Chuck and Newt walks in.

"Your awake, Newbie," Chuck says happily.

"Proper scare you gave us shank," Newt said relived.

"Thanks a lot for finding me. Don't know where I'd be before if not for you guys," muttering through the pain, I show my appreciation.

"Don't get to ahead of ourselves, the council starts in a half and hour, when Minho and the others return."

"That's right, but good news, they thrown Gally into the prison for the remainder of the day," Chuck peeps as to stay in the conversation."

"Where's Thomas?"

"In the Maze mate."

"I keep hearing about a Maze, what this Maze about?" I ask for questions to end my curiosity.

"Well if thing go horrid in the council, you'll be finding out the hard way. If we can save your sorry hide, I'll personally give you the tour in the morning."

And like that Newt was gone. Chuck just sat the edge of the bed. I felt so bad for him. He didn't need to be in this hell hole, but with his family. He look happy to be around me.

"Do you ever think of home Newbie?"

"No, I don't even recall anything. No past no name, just the sense of how the world should be. Families gathered on holidays to express love. Going places with friends, working and eventually starting a family of your own. That's how I feel world outside should be."

"Thomas promised we'd be free one day, reunited with love ones."

"We will, I'll work to seeing you return home. Your to young to waste the best parts of growing up in clunk hole like this."

"You and Thomas are so alike, same mind set," Chuck said with a warm smile.

"Who knows, me and him might become great pals and get the heck out of here," I speak with optimism for Chuck.

"But the council, you can be banish tonight, and then what? He says hurt and at the verge of tears. I place a hand over his shoulder and hold him close to comfort him.

"Even if I'm banished, I'm smart I can still try to solve the maze, and when I do, I'm coming for you and no one's gonna stop me."

"You promise?" Chuck ask eyes full of tears and nose full of snot.

"Pinky Promise," I say to him taking his hand and performs the pink promise. Just then a blurry image plays over in my head. It still was blurry, with the same three figure's.

'You promise we'll be best friend's forever, Ross?

'I pinky promise, Tom cross my heart and hope to die.'

'I pinky promise, Ross cross my heart and hope to die.'

The two figures shared a pink promise as they ran from the other child.

'Tom, Ross, let me join.

'Your just a girl. You have icky girl germs.

'You tell her Tom. Icky icky germs.

'Come on Ross let's go play in other room..

* * *

Hitting back to reality Chuck is still in my grip. He felt safe, so I did my best keeping him like that. The closed off little pudgy boy from yesterday was now in my arms, sadden by the construct around us. He deserved to be with his family. I needed to find my supposed best friend that's here.

"Hey it's dinner time, I'm going get something to eat. I'm sure the Med-jack will feed you something help you heal."

"Chuck, I need you to bring Thomas here. I need his help."

"Sure just let me go grab a bite to eat."

"Chuck I need him as soon as possible, go meet him at opening where the runners come in at."

"But I'm hungry," he whined insistingly.

"Chuck, I need him right away!" I scream at him in urgency.

"But," he starts playing with his fingers pushing them back and forth.

"But nothing," I have my scary roommate score you food before the night is out." Chuck dashes out the door into the early twilight. The smell of food is everywhere. The crisp air enters the window, it smelt great out there. But I couldn't bare to be with them shucks.

I waited a while, the Med-jack they call mad eye, returns bringing soups and bread. The last thing I wanted to eat was hot liquid. It made wounds fresh.

"Here you go, nice cheese sandwich with fried potatoes wedges."

"Thanks."

We ate in silence as he filled out notes for his work. It was 7:40 in the evening. The council had gathered for their discussion. Chuck hadn't return..7:50 and still nothing, I was losing hope. 8:00 rolled around when I can hear a heavy breathing. Chuck's ran with Thomas into the infirmary.

"Hey, sorry I wasn't here faster. A fight took place by the south gate," Thomas explained.

"The both keepers of the DeadHeads and Bricknecks confronted Gally for what he did to you."

"I thought he was in the slammer?"

"Hey was till the broke him out, and attacked him," said Thomas, smirking a little. "So what you need me to do?"

"Simple really, get me to the gathering of the council."

"Greenbean, I like you and all, but you being there might make matters worse."

"Thomas, please. I need to keep my promise to Chuck to get him home. Can't do that if I'm banished," I pled with him, my face determine.

"It won't help to try. I was treated like clunk my first month's here."

I start to smile as Chuck and Thomas unstrapped my restraint and help me too my feet. I put my boots on and but I'm have no shirt.

"Take this your gonna need it for the burns," Mad Eye said throwing a spare tank top and tube of cream. I nod at him as we walk off.

"Thanks Mad Eye."

"It's Raphael."

"See you around Raph.

With that I remerged back into Glade. Unware of what lays next, all I knew was. I would not go done without a fight. My best friend needs me, but who that was? I did not know.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It's been some time. I need to explain a bit before we begin. First item, I didn't have the ability to upload a past few weeks before of home issues. Second I've been stuck at the climax of the story and which direction to go. I have officially twenty chapters down and will be editing finishing up the first book. Lastly my writing style has undergone a change, so after chapter ten the writing format will be a bit different in regards to spacing and word use. So please bear with me. Thanks for reading and I would love reviews to let me know how I'm doing and what you'll like to see for The Scorch Trials.

Disclaimer I don't own The Maze Runner series only my OC.

Chapter Five:

The three of us head for a small building behind the kitchen. I limp in pain as Thomas held me up against his shoulders. It was a strain on him, but he shrugged it off. He was a runner, it was imperative he be in shape. I'm in shape, just needed something to do with the muscle mass. I had the brains sorted out, but I could only wonder who my best friend was? He was here and working to free us. Who was Tom? Did it matter, who knows what will happen to me. Being banished meant you would live with our protection or food till you starve. As cruel as that is, it seems so serious around here.

"I need to know, why does everyone make it seems so horrible. The worst is you'll starve to death, right?"

"That's just the jist of it. The issue is the Grievers," Thomas answers. "Just prey you never meet one!" I take his word for it.

"This is the building," Thomas stops and let's go of me. He went as fast as humanly possible.

"Good luck in there you shank," said Chuck who surprising hugs me but not to hard.

"Meet us at our shack when you're done. If you're not banished."

I nodded at Thomas comment. As I slowly limp to the door, I can here fierce debate going on. It was now or never. I ready myself, not knowing what was going to happen. I've made a promise to help Chuck escape and find Tom.

No more thinking, the time for action and recourse is needed. I can feel my rather timid side melting away, as I open the door, taking the first steps inside. There was no place for cowardice, to exist. I've learned the cruelty of the Glade, the anarchy by handful of clunks is apparent. It was either I man up or buckle down. This is what defines who I am. What I'm capable of, I'll give them the rebel they so desire of me. I'm no longer afraid.

"What the hell's he doing here?" Spoke the most annoying voice in the Glade. Gally.

"Better have an explanation for barging in?" Alby said unpleasantly.

"Greenbean the hell are you doing here?" Newt spoke up not as harsh as the others. As Orwell and Toven were sitting with their mouths open. Not giving a shuck in the slightest, I grab a metal chair and sit In middle of the council.

"I'm here because you all are deciding my fate!" I said pissed off. "I did nothing wrong, yet I'm the public enemy…" I say removing the bandages from, my chest and arms, revealing the burns marks and scars. Everyone gasps.

I can feel a hatred coming from Gally across from me.

"You've done it now Newbie, think your tough to get your buddies to attack me!" Gally snaps at me.

"Regardless, you deserve it."

"What was that you slinthead," Gally jump from his chair and stood In my face with sicking grin.

"You heard me!" As we stood face to face, this time my eyes didn't divert, as I met his glare head-on, anger seething through my pupils.

"I should snap your neck and end the council."

"You wanna go tuff guy, we'll end this here and now!" I hiss, as he shoves me backwards. I steadily regain balance to shove him back, but I'm pull back by Orwell, who slam's my body to the chair as, Newt and Minho pull back Gally. My tailbone aches in sharp pain from being force on a steel chair.

"That is enough!" Alby yells as everything stops."Some body get the new guy out of here. Now.

"I have a name and it's Ross..."

"Get him out of here I hate repeating myself.

"Right that Alby," Newt says as he escorts me to the outside - as he strong enough to drag me out. "Stop being a stupid git well yah?"

"No Newt it isn't fair this my second night and all I've been is treated unfairly."

"And you think I don't know that Ross."

"You sure act like you don't."

"Listen here you shank, breaking the rules isn't doing you no favors."

"All I here is about the rules, and yet they don't seem to govern Gally and his friends."

"It's really complicated and I want to fix things. But shucks around here are scared of Gally."

"I'm not."

"Listen go to Thomas shack and wait to I get you."

"Fine."

* * *

I walk off taking the long way around. I didn't want anyone seeing me. It takes awhile in the dark, but my memories serve me right. I could find the place in no time. I felt so hollow and sickly.

Could I be leaving the Glade and thrown to the Maze. I was seriously worried, what would happen to the others, what about Tom? Would I find him?

Focussing myself to not think negative, prove to be a challenge. Bit for the sake of my mind I must. It was pitch black out, this was a time you weren't suppose to be out. The Glade was dark, as a sicking dread shook my soul, as I waver to find the shack. I can hear muffle screams nearby. The same as earlier. Come on Ross your stronger then this. Saying my name and hearing it felt strange, but right.

I've finally made it, as I pounds on the door over and over. Till I could see the door open, and Chuck come barreling out. He smiled softly as he welcomes me in.

"What are you doing here?" He asks as if it was illegal to be in a different home at night.

"Long story, wheres Thomas?" I ask as he isn't present.

"Oh he went to go get dinner for us," he give me a look that I realise I promise him food.

"Sorry I forgot our deal."

"It's fine."

Thats why I like Chuck, he was easy going and forgiving. I knew he didn't belong here with these psycho's. I sit on a chair as he just stares at my wounds, as I realise I hadn't a shirt on. He giggled. He throws me a spare shirt from Thomas collection. I left mine at the gathering.

"Before you found me, I saw a metal bug crawl past my face.

"Oh there the Beetle Blades. They keep tabs on us."

"Beetle Blades. Chuck I swore I could see the words, Wicked on it."

"Thomas said the same exact thing, he second day here," he said mildly perk up that Thomas wasn't lying.

We chatted for about a half of hour, wondering where Thomas was? It wasn't too far a walk to the kitchen. What was keeping him? When he barges in.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?" Thomas look puzzled as he asks.z

"Newt told me to stay here till he gets me."

"How the gathering go?"

"I was forced out, because me and Gally we about to fight…."

I feel my head being to throb around Thomas. It was a weird sensation. It was in the back of my mind.

"They shouldn't had stop you. Look what he did to you," Thomas grabs my wrist that was visible. I growl lowly in pain as he touches the burn marks. His hand rough and coarse as he examined even more.

"That hurts you prick!" I exclaims, boiling my other hand in a firm fist, punching him straight in jaw. He let's go my arm stumbling back.

"What the hell, that hurt," Thomas moans getting his balance.

"Ain't anyone tell you probe my burns," justifying my attack.

Thomas begins to laugh as I followed. It was pretty funny, admitting it to myself. My head rang with pain and blurred memories. It was on a emotional level, the pangs of nostalgia.

Chuck smile at us, taking a bite from his food. I felt so elevated, it felt warm. There was something about Thomas, I couldn't put my finger on.

"So I know you guys name's, its my turn to tell you mine."

"Did you remember?" Chuck speaks as crumbs falling out his round mouth.

"Its Ross."

"It feels like I know that name. I had to hear it before. Back before the Glade," Thomas said as something wash over him.

"It was possible we knew each other…" I say seriously with a weird sense of actualization."When I'm around you Thomas, I feel home sick with pains of nostalgia."

"It's weird, I feel the same."

"Soo… How'd did you recall your name?" Chuck asks interrupting; Thomas and I.

"It's weird. Promise you won't laugh."

"I promise.

"So there I was, in a unconscious state, likely being patch up at the time. I heard a females voice inside my head. Low in bold, she starts blabbing about things I didn't get. She was at first, concerned it was like a surprise that I was here. Goes on about how, I wasn't supposed to be here. I wasn't qualified by the people who sent us. Things get more intense as she goes on about, I need to find my long lost friend, who here in the Maze.. That the three of us were great friends. That this guy would need my help, to break us free. When I reply that I didn't believe here, she said she was shocked and call me by my name. And that when I woke up," I explain in complete detail. There a shock face on Thomas as Chuck was laughing like a mad man.

"You promise you wouldn't laugh."

"And you'd promise me food," he snickers.

"The kids got a point Ross," Thomas said eating his dinner. I pull out the tube of cream Raph had given me. It was cool to the touch as I apply some to my wrist and hands. It soothes the pain away. Can't feel the pain any longer as I shake my arms around, to get a good feel of the recovery. I yawn weakly, it has to be around midnight. Thinking to myself I need to rest. But knowing Newt would be furious If I left.

"You might as well sleep with us tonight," Thomas insists knowing well, I had to wait for Newt.

"You make a good point."

"Well night Ross," he yawns.

"Night Thomas."

I shut my eyes for the night praying for rest, who knows what might happen tomorrow. All I knew is what ever choice they come to- I need to be ready.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: All conversation that's has this: ' means flash back conversation. (Still don't own the series.)

Chapter Six:

Morning came sooner then later as I roll to my left side as Chuck is rather cozy laying beside me. He has a bed- why would he sleep on the cold ground? Turning to my right side, Thomas is fast asleep on his bed. Sleeping on the floor did no favors for my injures but despite that it felt oddly right. Chuck moans in his sleep, which shows he's a restless sleeper.. I could only wonder what was going on in his little mind?

Thomas wakes up soon after I had- Chuck was still fast asleep. The morning sun light blinds my eyes as it shines into the shack. Thomas stands up to stretch his muscles, I unfortunately was pin to the ground by the sleeping boy's grip. Trying to break free was proving futile, as I just accept it.

"Morning Ross."

"Morning Thomas."

The two of us shares a moment of simple greeting. Where was Newt? After all this time. The suspense was driving me insane as my patience ran thin. What was going on, where was this so call decision?

"Wake up you shuck!" Thomas says to Chuck kicking him, trying his best to wake the boy.

"Five more minutes!" He mumbles groggily and unmoved.

It was well past the wake up time. Newt is late if I say so. Minutes turns to hours, as Thomas and I talk about what we'd do after we escape.

It was fun to think about something else besides the Glade and the accursed Maze.

"Once I'm home, I prepare to watch TV nonstop," Joked Thomas.

"I think I'll prepare go to college become a scientist," it was something that was pulling me, as I inform Thomas.

"I just can't wait to see my mother," Chuck says hoping for a happy ending.

Newt rushes into the shack grabbing my arm without warning-without words.. Just all of sudden we we're leaving the shack. "Not a word out of tone, get me!" He yells at me abrasively, not even turning to look at or stop to warn me. Thomas was following behind in tow as Newt drags me along with no choice.

* * *

Glade was empty for the most part. It was as if we'd found the exit. But I would be wrong. There was a massive crowd gathering in a area to the far right of the north door. Everyone was awaiting something, something to do with me. As I'm pull to the middle, Alby is standing on a platform. Newt realised my arm to join Alby.

"It took us all night to come to a decision." The crowd roars as Alby speaks. The word freak is said multiple times in the distance. As the other keepers we're spread around the group maintaining a sense of order. Everyone is keen on what will be said.

"The Greenbean known as Ross, will you accept terms of the decision? Newt said with authority.

"I do," it's not like I had a choice. My head spins dizzy in confusion. I feel like everything is going to change.

"Then this what we decided on," Alby gears up to talk. "The Newbie will be permitted to stay under three circumstances. First: Ross is to join the runner's risking his life to free us. Second: Ross will be serving a three day sentence in the slammer. Third: Gally has issue a trial by combat. Gally himself has decided to fight Ross to settle all this unpleasantness. The fight begins now!"

The crowd back up from the sewing circle they once held. Everything was happing too fast but I was ready. I had to be- because I knew Gally would be. Gally who was standing on the platform smirks before he jumps down.

"When I'm done with yah, you'll wish you been banished," his voice lace with venom.

"I'd like to see you try!" I return a tone of similar animosity. I was going break him.

Gally has speed on his side, I had wit. The common denominator was we both are filled with anger. But who had the drive to sustain it. It was rather poetic. I could only laugh as the two of us charges at the other with boiled first flying at the same time…

Blood, warm and crimson splatters in every direction. Gally shirt stains with blood. Mines has to.

"Oh you're dead you shuck," Gally hisses in pain.

"You brought this on yourself," I inform him. Where did this confidence come from- was it from the blurred past.

Gally finally recovers as he charges like a bull who seen red.. With enough time I was able avoid a rather serious attack as he slam's the Maze wall. He wasn't recovering any time soon as my elbow fly towards their stun target. Only one finds It home in his jaw, the other is countered as bare flesh scrape against metal.

"Stand still will yuh," I yell at the pain of cut flesh.

"You shucking clunk!" Gally retorts as my back hits the hard ground.. I'm not sure how he even manage that so fastly.. Sharp pain curled up my body.

Feet apper in my hazy line of sight. Each one trying to stomp me out of existence. I avoid few out of the swarm of stomping feet the rest resulted in to sharp pain. I've lost my anger quite early on. I wasn't one who was persuaded by such emotions but I was driven by something more powerful than anger.

I wouldn't falter not now, not ever until I reunite Chuck with his family. Selflessness is my drive to fight on. With a twisted ankle, Gally found himself face forward on the ground. He had the look of a man who has nothing to lose. But I did. After several moments of loud thrashing nosies, the fight is over.

I breath a heavy sigh knowing I be here for Chuck and Thomas. But Gally gets up steaming as he calls out someone from crowd. "Hey Greenie, get in here and fight," Gally calls out to Thomas. It was painful to stand, let alone go a round two at lest my nose stop bleeding.

Thomas enters the circle, more confused then I was. We look at each unaware what was happening.

"Can he do that?" Newt asks Alby.

"I'll allow it, consider this training for the Maze."

I blink in pain, walking towards Thomas with a mild limp. I knew I was losing stamina so each attack has to be precise.

Thomas and I just circle each other, not knowing which one would strike first. The two of us didn't want to attack.. With in a nano second, my vision blurs as a heavy fist slam's into my forehead. I feel myself fall back hitting the ground pretty hard once again. There went reality as the darkness clouds my mind. Bits of discarded memories flood my mind, clearer then they had for the first time in days.

* * *

'Stop running I'm not gonna hit you too hard.'

'You're lying.'

Two boys in white shirts we're running around a white and sterile environment. The two look so familiar. The tall boy is a tad bit quicker as he tackle's the escaping boy. The taller boy flips his friend on his back while standing over him with a swift hook to his friends face.

'You made it worse by running, Ross.'

'Some best friend you are Thomas.'

The two friends hit and kick one another as they wrestle on the ground. They were laughing as a taller girl walk up to them- upset at their childish behavior.

'I'm telling on you guys!' She runs off as the two friends make a break for it.

'Let's hide in our room,' The shorter boy grabs his taller friend.

'Good Idea, Ross.'

The two ran around trying to not get in trouble. When a guy in a white doctor outfit pulls them over.

LB

Everything got blurry as I shot up in pain. My head spun as I became nauseous. Around me was Orwell, Toven, Chuck, Newt and Thomas.

"Easy there roomie…"

"Impressive Greenbean, beating Gally. Your the talk of the Glade," Toven complements.

"Gally will totally rethink about messing with you," Chuck mentions.

"Good that mate."

Everyone seems ecstatic on my victory. Thomas hasn't spoke yet. It was like something wash over him.

"You did it, you remembered Tom."The female voice enters my mind. It felt more real then last time.

"I think so. Thanks a lot but I don't know what to call you?"

"Teresa but it seems you haven't fully remember me."

"I know that name some how..."

"Teresa what going on? How can I hear two people." A third voice echos in my but louder then hers.

"Tom that's for you and Ross to figure out."

"Teresa!" The both of us call out and she doesn't reply again.

I open my eyes after blinking several times convincing this was real. This supernatural phenomenon, sends chills up my spine.

The others we're just talking among themselves. My head aches as I sit up, Thomas just slunk on the wall, unamused at all. Looking around we where back in Thomas's shack.

"Can Ross and I a have a moment alone!" Thomas asks the others which sound like a demand. The others file out heading somewhere else.

"What's that matter buddie?"

Thomas face is still for a moment before he's lifts my body up by my throat. He slams my body into a wall.

"Who the hell are you?" Thomas yells in my face as his grip tighten.

"It's a long story," I answers in a weak voice.

"How do you know Teresa. How was you in my head as well!" He violently continues to hold my body up before pushing me back on the bed.

"The telepathic thing I'm not sure is a mystery, but she's apart of our past."

"What do you mean our past?"

"Before here, in the outside world. We we're best friends," I try my hardest to explain.

Thomas sits back on the chair, unsure of anything. He look confused and disoriented. It was hard watching him to recall the past, I wouldn't expect him to accept the fact. How could he accept such shocking revelation- if not thanks to Teresa stepping in.

"Before the Maze?"

"Most of our childhood up the memory wipes."

"It's hard to believe, but does feel real," he says shaking his head.

"If it makes you feel better you use to kick my butt all the time," I say rubbing the spot he punched me at.

We both laugh as loud as possible, as Thomas is becoming reminiscent. "It would explain why my head would ache around you- and when you told us your name a small faint memory returned."

"My head aches to and being around you made me home sick…"

"Looks like we got catching up to do it seems- although it might take awhile to fully remember."

"Tommy I'm happy you got your childhood back, but I have to escort Ross here to the slammer," commands Newt. "Tommy you aren't aloud to visit him, neither is anyone really.

Just like that I was pulled through the Glade. Newt was a serious guy when he had to be that I often wonder why he wasn't calling all the shots. He would better at that position then Alby could ever hope to be.

* * *

"Here is where everyone sleeps and the kitchen area. We call it the Homestead. Where you and Orwell sleep is near the gardens and Blood house. The elevator we all arrive in is called the Box. There are several entrances to the Maze. Towards the south are the DeadHeads. And here is the slammer."

"Are you ok Newt?"

"Not really because Gally gone missing."

"Oh no," I say with false concern and dramatic sarcasm.

"The Glade is on full alert, sorry about the rushed tour," he says locking me into the small room.

"I'll have the Med-jack bring your food and medicine. Later Greenbean."

Just like that my imprisonment had commenced, it would take all of my wit to withhold sanity lest I subcome to boredom and madness. How bad could three days be?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is rather a short chapter that was just meh, and I couldn't really touch more on it, because I had originally that it was longer. Yeah sorry for the trash chapter, chapter will be better.

Still don't own Maze Runner.

Chapteer 7:

The first day doesn't bother me. I enjoy the peace and quiet. Relaxing on a chair doing nothing seems better then running a Maze. But I have to for everyone sakes. To help Thomas.

Day two was a horrible day, so much activity around the Glade, everyone frantic to find Gally. I was glad he was gone. I felt miserable and alone. I've just got my closest friend back and his barred from seeing. In the four days here in the Glade, rain descends hitting the Glade.

"Thomas, Ross… My being here is going to change the Maze as we know it. The end has been triggered," Teresa voice resonate in my mind.

"You know that was the first thing you said," Thomas joins in.

"Where are you Teresa?" I ask.

"In a room, fast asleep in a coma."

"She been a coma since day one," Thomas informed.

"Teresa you gotta wake up"

"Easy said then done, Ross."

"She's been in and out, but she stable."

The three of us talk for a while, as the telekinesis becomes easier. The second day was at its end. Newt often visits and hand me an extra snack. On third day I was losing it. Thomas and Teresa never answer when I called out for them. It was finally mid day, coming upon my last night. After eating dinner with Newt and talking about random Glade stuff, night begins to close in. Fifteen minutes before the walls close. I felt sanity slip, when a loud screaming noise awakens me from my chronic boredom. There are the sounds of scraping metal inside the Glade, closest to the slammer.

"Let's go of me you metal shank."

The voice was that of Orwell, crying for help.

"Damn Griever, where are you taking me."

"Thomas I need help, are you there? I need you to break me out of the slammer my friend is in danger."

"I'm by the kitchen, I'll get to you soon as can."

"Thanks."

"What's going on?"

"All I know is I've heard a mechanical whirling."

"What else?"

"Something about a Griever? I don't know what it is but it has my friend."

Thomas drew quiet. He stop replying as he manages to reach the slammer in no time flat. With a large builder he breaks the box as I escape.

"Go back and worn the others, I'll rescue Orwell," I say bravely, unaware of the lurking danger. I wouldn't risk Thomas life. One of us had to get Chuck home. I begin to sprint off as a hand pulls me back.

"I'm going too you shank, I'm the veteran," he demands.

"Fine but hurry.…"

The two of us run towards the direction of the screams. It was the south wall. I make it there to see Orwell, being pull though a closing wall. It would be close as I run picking up his drop shovel. The wall were closing in fast.

"Sorry Thomas…." I say passing his speed as I gain further momemtum. Which I use to dive in the Maze by the skin of my teeth. The wall nearly crushing me.

"Ross…. Ross..…," I hear Thomas yell behind the wall.

From this point on it was do or die. No time for mistakes.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: It's been sometime that I've uploaded a chapter. I apologise dearly. I still don't own Maze Runner. But I'll be updating on twice a week for now on.

ChapterEight:

The Maze was just how I picture it. Bleak and grim, steel wall of damnation and Ivy run rampant. It was dark, and yet it felt familiar. Capsizing in pain, memories flood my mind.

'Whats he doing Tom?'

'He using the prototype maze for training.'

'Why, what for, he isn't even selected for the trails.'

'Teresa you don't get it. He's the creator of the trial's. It was your thesis, on the grounds he made them for.'

'My thesis?'

'How to attain a cure from immunes.'

'All this so we could succeed.'

'I also thinks he's trying to impress you with his wall running. Hey I only made the Maze, the rest was all him.'

'You mean the Grievers?'

'Look he took another Griever out In record time.'

I fall to the ground, my knees giving way.

Was this all my doing? The Grievers, the kidnapping, the experiments. Oh God, I'm a hypocrite. Tears fall out my eyes, how can I ever face Chuck again. I took him from his family. I didn't personally my idea did. But it was like I did it myself.

"Ahhhh!" Orwell screams cry out. In a instant I rise again. I might had put them here, I can repent by freeing them. With the shovel tight in hand, I take off running. First straight, then left, follow by another left and finally a right. At the end of the corridor, a bulbus mechanical half animal spider abomination, skids down the hall unaware of my presence.. I keep my presence quiet as my speed just fast enough that I can launch off the ground. With that speed I run across the wall for about ten seconds. At the end of the run, I heavily swung down the sharp edge of the shovel into the monster cranium. I land a few meters behind it, as it wobbles back and forth, crashing down dead as a oil like substance squirt's out.

"Orwell are you ok?" I ask removing the shovel that's lodge's it the Grievers head.

"Roomie, what the shuck are you doing here?

"Saving your sorry hide.

"With no training or anything. Either your bravest guy I know, or you really are a slinthead."

"I don't know at this point." I grab Orwell into a hug.

"Not now, they got Toven and some slicer."

We both get up, as I swing the shovel down across the metallic claw arm, breaking it free."Arm you're self, this is going to be a long night. I laugh at the pun.

Together the both of us run. Pumping faster and faster. All but ignoring my injuries.

"Thomas, don't worry. I'm alive, I've rescued Orwell," communicating with our telepathic link.

"You idiot, your gonna die. The Grievers will murder you!" He screams in anger.

"Not to sure about that, already killed one."

"Already killed one.. Explain?"

"No time,others to save bro. Gonna need a rescue team when the wall open. In sector 5."

I stop replying to him as we reach our second Griever.

"Orwell I'll give you a signal, distract it."

There was small higher up platform surrounding this area. Running directly upward performing a wall climb. I get the best vantage point. The corridor was too small to wall run across. "Now Orwell!"

"Over here you bucket of clunk."

The Griever drops the young guy with a bloody apron on. As the mechanical spurs turns around making, a God awful sound as it charges toward him. Don't shuck this up Ross… As the monster is in arms length of Orwell, I jump down, gripping on to its body, jamming the sharp shovel through its neck slowly beheading the filthy and icky Griever. I jump down before the oil can spray over me.

I run over to the boy who only look fourteen, shaking him till he wakes.

"Get up your safe now, but we can't stay here."

"How'd you manage to free me?"

"Take a look for your self," I point to the dead Griever.

"You've killed a Griever. I've been here for three years ain't no shank manage to kill a damn one of them!"

"Until today," Orwell cuts in.

"How many have you seen taken?"

"Three more, a keeper, track-ho and a Med-jack."

"Everyone catch your breath, then we find our people."

* * *

The night ticked on, the Maze was eerie as the sound of wind blowing in and out would scare the bravest soul. Everything began to look the same. We were lost for certain. But finding everyone was imperative. After ten minutes of continuous running, there are two Grievers ahead. Both having a Glader.

"Ross this is suicide. I admit you can handle one. But not two," Orwell says trying to stop me.

"Just watch.."

Running at full speed, I sharpen the shovel while having it grind against the Maze walls, this alerts the two shuckers. The one closest to me swings, as I slide under it cutting through with all my might. I slice at it's undercarriage, as parts begins to spill out. Promptly killing it as the, track-ho is freed. Which then Orwell goes to retrieve him. The one in the distance, slashes across my left arm. To my dismay blood squirt's in different directions.

The Griever begins to freak out when my blood touches it's bulbus face. The fatty skins began to melt. It screams in pain most agonizing as the Med-jack fall from its grip.

I run up to check on the Med-jack. It was Raphael the mad eye. He was in shock as I reach pulling him up.

"Save the talking to we get somewhere safe."

There was one more to save. We're coming Toven, just be alive please… For an hour we ran, some jogged but I made sure Orwell took the back to protect the younger ones. In that time, Raph had patch my wound. I was on pure runners high. Two hours of maze running and no Toven.

As the night wanted the younger ones grew tired as I wall run up a medium height platform off the ground. The young ones manage in three tries as I pull them up, Raph and Orwell make it with no effort. I wrap the guys in the vine so they wouldn't fall off, if they knock out. I wasn't giving up on Toven he had to be here some where?

Jumping down, with shovel in hand, I drag it across the Maze floor to indicate where the others are. Another hour in fatigue is hitting me hard. As I hear a scream muffle and weak, I run towards the sound, as the shovel still marks my way back. Just on cue a another Griever was in view, climbing a wall with its metal prods. Up in the vine was Toven scared to death. His shrill screams seems echo out deep into the Maze.

"Toven jump down, I'll handle the Griever, trust me."

"Have you lost you're mind Greenine what the hell is wrong with you."

"Jump down, roll when you near the floor, it will reduce damage."

"Damnit what choice do I have?" Toven frees himself taking minimal damage.

"Follow the scratch mark on the floor the others will be waiting.

The Griever isn't pleased with me one bit. It launch back to ground as Toven makes his escape.

"It's just you and me big guy. Take your best shot! I say charging at it, while it does the same it's metal appendages clash with the shovel. Rolling out the way, the Griever slashes my back, leaving a large gash. Recovering rather quickly, the shovel hit a mark on the face and body. But this is meet with more anger from the monster, its metal arms slam's my back into the wall pinning me still. Things became bleak as a appendage slam's into my gut…I feel the wind leave my lungs. With one option left, it might see my losing my left arm.

Unraveling then piece of cloth covering the fresh wound. With all my strength I bite into wound spitting out flesh, as I smear my blood on its face. The Griever slam me into the floor, its grip loosen. The ugly bastard refusing to go down, I barrel roll picking the shovel and wall runs for a brief second, cutting it's head off. This time the oils shoots all over my face and body. I'm glad I was able to shut my eyes in time.. Picking up the head, I attach it the lower half of the shovel. In pain most of my injuries with Gally open up again.

Following the path I left, I slowly limp against the wall. When few words are spread on said wall. World in Catastrophe, KillZone Experiment Department. Wicked… The word burns into my skull. It heard before. But nothing concrete.

It take a an hour and half to I reach the others. Toven is the only one up. Dropping the shovel I wall climb as Toven pulls my body half way up.

"I'll be damned Greenie, you save all of us."

Raph awakens and gasps at my re open wound. Raph sanitizes it as much as possible, then warps it in gaze. I tie Toven to the vines.

"Hopefully there aren't more or were shucked." Get some sleep the rescue party will be here in the morning. Sleep evades me, as I had to be ready to fight again if need be. Morning comes faster as it sunny in the Maze, the runner's had to be out searching. I was to weak to contact Thomas.

"Everyone time to get the hell out of here. The Maze is open the runner's are searching for us," I say stirring everyone out their slumber. I untie the vines as we all jump downton the ground, with me leading the way. I was weak and could barely walk, carrying the shovel.. Left then left follow by three rights. The lay out become familiar as the group huddles behind me. Everyone is quiet as we weren't safe just yet. Thirty minutes later a group of voices are present as the sound of running. At the end of the corridor was Thomas and Minho. "Come on everyone homebound push." I blink twice as I see Thomas running really really fast at us. More at me, as he jump forward toppling me over. His weight hold my body down as he holds a fist toward my face.

"Your shucking moron, you could of died."

"Here I am aren't I?"

"Grievers aren't a joke!"

"Kind of are."

"You could of died," he sneers in my face angrily.

"But I didn't."

"It's not a joke."

"Seem so," with that last comment his fist strikes across my face. Really really hard as he was tempted to do it again.

"Some best friend you are!" I laugh as I was happy he found us.

"I knew you find us."

"Didn't except you to be alive. Had to ruff you up Minho orders."

"Figure's," we talk In secret in our heads.

"Enough Thomas, let's get them all back.'' Minho lifts him up as I stumble to a degree.

"Hey Minho, brought you a souvenir."

I pass him the shovel with the Griever head.

"You killed a Griever. That's impossible."

"Five to be exact, ask them," the group nods as Thomas and Minho escort us back. I had to lean on Thomas to make it out as a unpleasantly Alby awaits...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: One more chapter and that will end the first half of the story..More to come, and I still don't own this series. Please R&R. It would mean a lot so I have an idea going forth into Scorch trials.

Chapter Nine:

"Breaking our number one rule and broke free from jail. There going to be some reprimands."

"Stuff it Alby," Newt shushes Alby.

"All five Gladers that went missing he rescued.

"How did you manage to do it freak!"

"He killed the Grievers," Minho said tossing him the shovel with the Griever head.

Alby is quite for a long while."You killed a Griever…"

"Five to be exact.. Quite easy, just got to have a blunt weapon, speed and force.

"You should of seen him, like a mad man, freeing us all," Orwell recalling the tale.

"You five, you're with me, let's get you checkedbout. Ross take a shower for shuck sake."

Running off the shower. I forgot my clothes were torn up.

"Thomas can you bring a pair of clothes, these are done for please." I mentality call out to him.

"On it, Mr. Griever killer."

"Very funny."

I laugh between the two of us. It's fine to let some humor fill my dreadful remains of last night. I couldn't believe that I managed to pull off a stunt as grand as that. But I was more please everyone made it out with minor injuries. What confuses me the most is how my blood was able to harm them? Then again nothing in this God forsaken Maze surprises me anylonger. Just being submerged under the steaming water was a delight I couldn't pull myself away- despite how hard I wanted. Shuck it, I deserve this victory shower!

* * *

Twenty minutes pass as I'm wash and dress, assuring the blood and dirt was off me. There was a small glass mirror I neglected from my first shower that I take advantage of.

Black short curly hair, warm brown eyes, a few freckles here and there. A large scar across my left lip. No doubt from fighting Gally. A slash on my left hand that been sanitised. And a large gash on my back from the Griever of course. Walking out the shower charged with energy, I drag myself to get breakfast.

"Hey Frypan, I'll take what ever."

"What's with the depressing tone?'

"Was in the Maze all night, rescuing our friends, killing Grievers."

"I heard some Greenie managed that, figure it was Thomas."

"Does Thomas look like he could pull it off?"

"Don't diss the shank."

"Well turns out we've been friends since childhood," I laugh a little.

"Small world, but here your food Greenie."

It was really quiet around the Homestead. I could only imagine what could be happening?

Where was everyone, maybe a meeting. I took the time to head back my bed and rest. Reaching the shack, reveals it to be empty. Getting slightly undress, I crawl into the warm bed passing out. It was wonderful to be at peace.

* * *

"Seriously, this is worrying.."

"Let the shank rest."

"Serious mate, he could be dead?"

Waking up felt great. No pain, aches just the urge to start the day. My eyes blink a few times to readjust to light sensitivity. I could hear snoring right beside my ears. It was loud and annoying. Turning around I saw Chuck on the floor and Thomas in a chair. It was bright out. How long was I out for, why are they here?

"Thomas, Chuck wake up!"

"Huh?" Chuck yawns waking up.

"Man you gave us a scare you did mate," said Newt on the opposite side of the room.

"Are you ok Ross?" Thomas asks.

"Yeah why. Why are you all here?"

"Mate how long did think you was out for?

"Eight hour's…"

"Try eight days," Thomas says grimly.

"That's unbelievable. I'm guessing you-all fed me when I was sleeping?"

For awhile everyone explained what I missed and things that were to happen when I wake up.

"So you an official runner now, but with a twist," said Newt.

"Which is?"

"Killing Griever's," Thomas inform.

"Can't that wait I'm starving," I say as my stomach growl's..

The four of us head to the kitchen to bother Frypan for food. Thomas and Newt seem to have become closer to me. For a while I did consider Newt as a friend, but now it's feeling.

"Tommy and I will get the food, distract Chuck would ya mate."

Taking Chuck to the table. Sitting right beside me, he pokes my side trying to ask a question.

"So what the Maze like?"

"Terrifying."

"Are you nervous to go back?"

"No!

"I mean you should..."

Chuck was asking a thousand questions at million miles per hour, leaving me to answer the same questions just reworded. I slowly tap into the table digging my nails into them as he wouldn't shut up. He was curious that I get- but to curious would get him killed.

"Stuff it Chuck," Thomas says sliding his plate of food. "Eat fast Ross, Minho is excepting us in a bit.

I eat the ham and eggs, swallow the water and took the apple with us. Thomas led the way to the meet up spot inside the Homestead. Leading us into a small house, Minho waited at the bottom of the stairs.

Heading to the basement, he points out the map room and the things collected through the years.

"What size shoe are you?"

I take off my boots and read the flap.

"Nine."

"Someone with normal feet unlike your friend over here," Minho points and laughs at Thomas.

"Slim it will yah?"

"Here take these, you'll be needing these running shoe's."

Next he passes me a few tee-shirts a few tank tops and lose running jeans.

"Hey why didn't I get this much when I became runner?" Thomas said a bit jealous.

"Cause your not killing Griever's," I joke with him.

"Lastly here's a backpack, a sliver watch and my favorite, runner-undies."

After the two left me alone for second, I charge into my a rather blue tee-shirt, runner-undies, loose jeans and the running shoes. I felt much lighter then before. Walking into the map room, Minho and Thomas was talking.

"I'm ready to run," I cockily say.

"Hold up killer we need to arm you first.

Minho leads us into a side room full of weapon's. It was like breathing for the first time. Knives, bows and arrows, spear's, throwing knives. It was beautiful.

"This is for the runner's?"

"Everything we need to venture the Maze.

"So what do I get?"

"Easy does it shank," Minho interrupts. "This here is for you."

Minho reveals dual graphite blades, the touch alone was sharp. This will make dispatching Griever's effortless. Putting them into to their holder, they attach to my pants really well.. After that was done we head for Frypan to give us our pack lunch. That too went fast as the next thing I knew we was at the north gate.

"Thomas and I will lead the front, see a Griever put it out of its misery."

I nod in confirmation as we begin to start running. I wasn't scared, I wasn't worried. But I knew keeping Thomas alive was paramount. I vaule my best friend over myself. I was going to free everyone from this place.

Left, right, left, left, right, up, up. The pattern to the corridor we ran. Looking at the time, it near 10 am. Been a while since we'd left the Homestead. I wasn't even breaking a sweat and no Griever's were a ok in my book. I can faintly remember the fun Thomas and I had. I knew on his own terms he would be back to his old self. The old self that made us inseparable. Whatever await outside the Maze, Thomas, Newt, Minho, Chuck, Teresa and I will be ready. As I kept running Minho puts his hand in front of my face.

"Listen a Griever just ahead."

"I got this boys."

"Just be careful Ross.

"Remember a stupid shank is a dead shank," Minho warns as I dash off pulling lose one blade.

* * *

The Griever is obvlious to my moments that I successfully wall run, just high enough to grab lose vines that thrust my body forward. That's when the sharpen blade slices in-between it's forehead, killing it. Hopping down I take the blade from It's skull. Catching up, Minho pats my back as Thomas is shock at the fact. Once again we run, Minho in front, this time it's a long narrow path forward. My injury hurts a lot in my back, my left hand stings. But I keep going.

After a few moments, the pair stops and opens there back packs.

"Lunch time Ross," Thomas calls as I sit between them.

"Lucky Ham and cheese and carrot sticks. The lunch of champions," I jest with guys.

"Greenbean, what's that on your neck?"

"Yeah, it's a-."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well this is the end of part one, this story will be comprised of three parts. Part two I have decided to have the a new writing format due to a new writing app. So patience and bare with me, things are getting serious and I promise a story that will be engrossin past the three book's/ movies. I have original ideas I want to flesh out. Enjoy guys.

Chapter Ten:

"A what guys?"

"Griever sting, which is healed already…."

"That not possible Thomas, we never gave him a Grief serum."

"Nor did he undergo the changing in those eight days."

"What going on?" I demand.

"The creators must've figure it was time to end the Maze, by sending you shanks up,' Minho said as if he had everything understood.

"That means you'll won't recover your full memoires," Thomas says dishearten.

"I remember you and Teresa, and the memories from this point onward only matter," I say clenching my fist In actuality, only the here and now counts. I tell myself.

After all was said and done, we began to run, this time taking a different corridor. Thomas ran aside Minho and I. There was two directions to take. Left or Right both in intersection.

"I'll take right, you guys take left," I offer as I knew I fare better off alone if it came to it. I trust Thomas and Minho to survive together. As I begin to run off a hand pulls me back.

"Try not to be reckless ok," Thomas says releasing his grip.

"Me reckless, ha really funny. Just meet here in two hours."

I said talking my assign route. I was alone. Alone to admit I had be reckless. Pain courses my arm in sharp intervals. My left hand was rather useless. I would have to solely use the right, my non dominate hand. I run and run more. Heart pumping, sweat dripping from my brow. Forty minutes into my run, a wall blocks forward access. Wicked…. In bold print as Beetle Blades hover in the distance. On further investigation, the wall seem unreal. To an untrained eye, one would only assume to be solid. Closing my eyes, the optical illusion begins to sting, as I push forward appearing in some subspace in the Maze of sorts.

My mouth drops down in awe, and for a moment, pangs of the past flood my mind.

There were people who stood around me.. A large consortium has gather to watch a show. The words are bleak and hardly. understandable. I was in the center of the room In a large building, outside the city was alive, living motion. The people indescribable as is everyone but me.

'Mom can I get a present if I do everything you say.'

'Only if you cooperate with the doctor's, sweetheart.'

' I will mother.' The people all store and gasps, the doctor retrieving a large blood sample.

'He calls her mom?'

'Who is that boy?'

'They said she adopted him, when he was brought here.'

'Ladies and Gentlemen, as you can see my son, is the host for the...'

The memories stop, leaving my past still hidden. Inside of the room were CPUs, monitors and impressive hardware. Military grade equipment. On a black screen were a list.

Grievers active: 150

Grievers deactivated: 10

I stumble back at legion of monstrosity's left alive. They outnumber us 4 to 1. I had to warn the other's as my hand grabs a device on the floor, cover in dust. It was a black box, with a analytical pattern. Numbers run across it, letters as well. On the back as written, exit stratagem, which I shove into my bag. Was a runner meant to find this place? But in the three years it lays untouched.

Getting back up was a monitor displaying the Glade and some of the Maze. What was going on here, how deep did plot go to keep us in here. What have I created in my folly, all of this was my doing. The trial's are plan the way I would plan it. Because I have. And Thomas created the Maze to keep the subjects in. I was in disgust. I ran out of the room and put as much distance between it and I. When I was far enough I pull out a water bottle proceeding inhale the water with no deviation. We need to get the hell out of here.

It was nearly time to find the guys, my arm aches in pain but I push forward. It stung as the padding was a bright crimson. Nothing made sense in this place. Why would I implement such a devious thing? Think. Think .. Think Ross, for shuck sake. It was only irony so befitting that I fall victim to my nefarious devices. I should just die, as they escape. I would be breaking a promise to Thomas but upholding Chucks.

"Ross where are you hurry, the corridors are shifting," I hear Thomas screaming in panic. This wasn't normal for that time of day.

I can see the guys looking for me, as I begin to push harder and harder, legs slightly giving to pain. Thomas reaches his hand out for me as I nearly make it. The walls closing up. It was urgency that carry us to the closing outer wall.

The Glade was in sight as I began to fall behind, only to be towed by Minho which save the day.

Home at last. I'd solemn think what would of happen if we didn't make it. The guys cheer as we head for the map room.

Inside the map room, the three of us gather our findings. I explain the room I found, it takes some doing till they believe my story.

"A hundred and fifty Grievers active and we manage in three years to kill ten."

"The room is real, why else are the Beatle Blades here for," I explain.

"What about that room, can you show us Ross?"

"I doubt it, whatever trigger the wall change so suddenly, has probably sealed in."

"So the only chance of gaining leverage is gone?" In defeat sighs Minho.

"Well there this…" I place the device on the table. " If we can crack the code, we might have a chance out."

"Thomas go inform Alby, Ross I'll be back soon."

The two had left the map room, leaving myself to try to make sense of it. Five minute later Minho returns with a tall light skin guy, with shaggy hair that has a orange tint.

"Ross, I'd like you to meet Nox."

Nox wore a hoodie but his white hair stuck out of it with a large bang. Unless he removed the hood his features remain unknown.

"Yo Greenine, I'll be looking over the device."

"Cool, it leaves me more room to run." The two of us fist bump on agreement.

"Get some rest Ross, get fed see you in the AM." Minho demands, patting me on the back.

Running to the kitchen, the line was long, but a assistant cooker shoves a plate at me. I believe his name is Sizzle."Frypan had this waiting for you man, eat up."

Thanking him, I easily found a table. Soon after Orwell, Toven and Craft join me.

"Hey roomie."

"What's up Greenie?"

"How ave you bein new gai?" Craft asks, being that I've only seen him once.

"I'm great guys, just sleepy," shoving a piece of ham down my mouth, I mumble.

The four of us eat and converse about the day. It was good to be spending time with the other guys. After what Toven and Orwell done for me, it was blessings to have reliable friends. We would enjoy the outside world soon, I assure myself, forking a piece of broccoli in my mouth. Truth be told, I really didn't like the fact of still being a pariah of the Glade. There was the occasional stares and freak, but not as much.

"Hey Orwell, let's head home for the night."

"You got it buddy."

"Toven, Craft see you guys for dinner tomorrow."

"Great I'm stuck eating with misfits," Toven laugh out loud as he wave goodnight.

"Yeh it's a eel tomorrow."

We wave them goodnight as I race Orwell home. "No fair, your a runner slow down roomie."

"Fine fine," I say slowing my pace. Out in the woods was Zart the fart. He never seem stop working, the Glade owed him a debt for he makes sure produce is look after. He was resilient, I give him that. The troubles of the surrounding Maze was nothing he need worry. The Garden kept him productive and active.

Inside our shack, I was met by my old green bomber jacket. The shack smelt like hay and outdoors, but my body latch itself on the bed resisting to move. Orwell sat on his bed his red hair flowing back as he lay. Taking off the shirt I had, I notice the burns slowly disappearing each day. But on my neck the Griever mark was present.

"Roomie is that what, I think that is?"

"Yes, and no I haven't went through the changing."

"How come?" his expression frozen in fear.

"Looks like I'm immune to them..That's why my blood hurts them," I try to rationalize my thoughts.

"Shuck… Well night…."

It was dreadfully hard to sleep that night as morning rolls in. I recall sleeping for only a hour or so. I didn't want to run today, just sleep or slack about. I just want some alone time. Looking at my wrist watch it was 5:50 Am. Way before anyone would be up as I run to shower.

Once I'm done showering, I put back on my clothing and open my backpack to grab gauze. The wound was healing slowly leaving me sorta impaired. Tending tentatively on my wound, I embark on a small trip to the small lake in the Glade. Sitting on the edge I look out into the water, everything is calm and perfect as the stress of the Maze melts more and more each moment. With all this open space I feel rather claustrophobic, which is an oxymoron in of itself. Time ticks by more and more, the Glade coming to life.

"Where are you?" Thomas voice rings into my head. "Minho wants us to start running to soon, I've gotten your food."

"I'll be there shortly, meet you at the west gate."

I didn't bother to rush and so I didn't. Taking my sweet time was well needed, as all I've been doing for the past week or so exhausting my body. Still I got my weapons and meet up with them. The air smelt crisp and my stomach ache, mouth now watering for food.

"Greenbean your with me today." Alby demands stoping my trek.

"You're the boss man," I reply nonchalantly. Sarcasm spitting out of my hungry mouth.

"Before you ask, I've sent Newt to tell Minho," he raises his hand before I could ask. And so I follow him back to his office you could say.

A feeling of dread loom overcast as I knew not what I'd be getting into?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own the Maze Runner, just the ocs.

Up the winding stairs the third floor awaits. The room from the second day here, the one that sparked controversy. I felt lethargic being back here. Alby sat in his chair and had me sit on a rather ruff stool. The room is quaint and boring. I didn't want to be here, the look on my face had to prove otherwise. I didn't enjoy being in Alby company he was a certified tool and a bully, at lest to me.

"I hear you've been making progress in the Maze…." Alby tone wasn't impressed by my actions of late.

"I guess so," I reply as I didn't enjoy being back in the room that sparked such controversy. I loathe this meeting.

The room grew quiet for a while as no one said anything. He flips through reports after report meticulously. His hands grabs sheet after sheet, the silence is uncanny. Even my breathing was louder then the shuffling of papers.

"You're making a name for yourself, one that I don't like!" His voice hateful and intolerant.

"I can't stop people from gossiping."

"You don't get it do you?" Alby shouts trying to prove a point that made no sense to my actions of the Maze. "Your giving them hope."

"What harm can hope do?"

"What harm!" His fist slamming into the table his teeth gritting with a pulsation that wants to destroy me. His face throbbing of pure anger. "In the last five day's 13 people had ask to be assign as Runner, under the delusion that they too can kill Grievers."

"I didn't know…."

"Of course not, in your slumber five people defied the rules and each lost their lives in the Maze. You've started a pocket resistant."

Alby face a bright red, if he could he would rip out my throat with his teeth. I stood quite, I knew saying the wrong thing might lead to something I'd regret.

"Alby on my life, if we're not out of here in month from today, you can publicly execute me," I spit out as I try to calm him down, I gulp on the thought of an public execution.

"Tempting… But this is all we have, the world outside the Maze is ruined. There nothing but death waiting for us."

"Alby how could you know these things?"

"The changing, I've seen a glimpse of the past, you and Thomas were there."

My heart drop as he was going to say what I already knew, so I had to beat him to it. The sins I committed in the name of science. They stab at my sides relentlessly.

"I created this system of things and Thomas made the cage around us."

"So you remembered?

"Yes I do, I remember having you all sent here," trying not choke on my words as I explain.

"Interesting…"

"What I don't remember is the reason….."

Newt barges into the room out of breath and tired, his limp more apparent, as he gasp speaking out. We both look at the young man confused in his exhaustion. It wasn't like Newt to be this out of breath and so that question was, what is the emergency? Although I couldn't complain for he had impeccable timing, which defuses the tension between Alby and I.

"It's, It's," he wheezes holding a hand up to signify a quick reprieve.

"Spit it out Newt!" Snaps Alby.

"It's Gally. Gally has return to Glade."

I sit still hoping this was joke, he'd be gone for nearly two week's. The shuck had he been? I watch the elated egress of the two males as they rush to the outside. Slowly I exit the room, follow by the building. My hand tight on my blade handles, I wasn't going to risk nothing with Gally around. Just like Newt said there in the flesh was Gally. His clothes were a mess, he had lost weight and his hair was longer. An animalistic urge tempts me slice his throat. Being gone for so long in Maze would only yield danger.

In a sea of people his eyes only raise to meet mine, his face lifeless and desensitized. He kept leering over at my face, as Alby and Newt try to ascertain knowledge of his whereabouts these past weeks. It was like he was in a trance, one that held firmly unwilling to let go. Things are only going to get worse the longer we stay here, I tell myself grabbing my chin. Back to Gally his eyes where empty, our gaze never breaking. Where were the wounds, the Griever injection marks, beside his clothes being ratty, he seem unharmed.

I feel a firm tap on my shoulder which forces me to turn around. It was Toven as he finally heard the news.

"If you ask me Greenine, I prefer him missing," Toven snickers at the commotion, his tone was harsh but, I'd be liar if I didn't have the exact sentiment.

"Agreed," I say nodding.

"Excuse me…" A voice says as the body belonging to it brushes between Toven and I.

"Who's that?" I scratch my head in confusion.

"That Louis, works in the blood house, and Gally best friend.

The two of us watch as he shoves and squeezes between the Gladers running up to Gally. Gally is still in a daze as Louis stares into his somber eyes, pulling him into a hug."I thought I lost you buddy." Louis moan and sobbed. "Some one get a Med-jack for shuck sakes. Stop staring and get back to work," he hisses angrily. "Gally, Gally answer me, Gally- it's me, Louis." Everyone still in shock watches as Louis shoves Newt and Alby away from his friend.

"Best friend huh?" I question in a snarky way, shaking my head in bewilderment.

"That's what I said moron."

"Your sure their not a thing?"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Seems like it."

"Are you sure you and Thomas aren't a thing?" Toven comments crudely.

"Real funny Toven," I say punching him in the arm, as we walk away from the crowd.

"I mean you been sting by a Griever and haven't gotten all your memories back, so it's a possibility."

I walk a few paces as head in mild disbelief to what I was hearing.

"Bye Toven," I yell back at him leaving him behind. In retrospect Toven and Orwell were like older brothers In a way. I care greatly from them even if they can be overbearing at times. A warm smile radiates as I think of my makeshift family. It was late in the afternoon as Thomas was still in the Maze, doing who knows what. It was honestly nice to relax for the day as I slink into the kitchen. Frypan and Sizzle are hard at work as I sit on the floor of the kitchen out of the way. Inside held less probability of running into Gally.

* * *

After awhile Sizzle hands me a pack lunch and kicks me out of the kitchen. With nothing better I return to that Apple orchid tree and eat lunch. It wouldn't be long till I was removed from the other's as I open my peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a side apple. Propping back on the tree, I enjoy lunch and end it with a small nap. My eyes close as my mind left to wander.

* * *

\- WICKED HQ-

WICKED: Instant Messenger:

Chancellor Ava Paige: Tomorrow morning the next step will be implemented in the Maze Trail.

Board Director Bishop: The girl will play her part I assume?

Board Director Deacon: You'll be cutting off supply to the subjects? Have you enough data to suggest a hasty conclusion?

Chancellor Ava Paige: She will do her duty, rest assured Bishop. In regards to you Deacon. The results are inconclusive in most, but the stimuli we'll provide might just gain the results needed.

Board Director Deacon: You're held accountable if the trial is unsuccessful, Chancellor. I do hope you understand the gravitas of your action's!

Board Director Bishop: From the ones we do have data on, who shows the most prominent results.

Chancellor Ava Paige: I understand my modus operandi, Deacon. And Bishops the subjects that seem promising are, Minho, Orwell, Gally, Nox and Thomas.

Board Director Rook: What about the other one?

Board Director Nightingale: Yes your son, the one all of us had adamantly advise against.

Board Director: Sanctum: You're callous disregard of our orders could cost the whole trial.

Chancellor Ava Paige: His name is Ross, and he is crucial for the cure to exist. And last I checked I was in charge of Wicked, are I not?

Board Director Sanctum: Indeed you are, but-

Board Director Nightingale: No one calling your title of authority into question, but the carelessness of your decision.

Board Director Deacon: Nor saying what you've accomplish thus far and forward is irrelevant.

Board Director Rook: We expect a lot in the time frames set. And a inconsistency of an unknown variable, holds the possibility of disrupting everything.

Board Director Bishop: I hope you keep a handle on him and if need dispose of the boy if deem necessary Chancellor.

Chancellor Ava Paige: It would take more then just Griever's to stop him, he's already killed six. You can check his neural network scan's and read for yourselves. On a side note, he managed to find the cache room, out of all the subjects we've sent In three years.

Board Director Sanctum: Six Grievers, it makes sense, he created them and the trials.

Board Director Rook: Then I see no need to remove him. Yet…

Board Director Nightingale: I concur.

Chancellor Ava Paige: If that be all, I have preparation to prepare.

\- Deacon, Bishop, Rook, Nightingale, Sanctum logged off-

-Unknown logged on-

Chancellor Ava Paige: Please tell me things on your end are coming together?

Unknown: Of course, it my job is it not?

Chancellor Ava Paige: Good… I need results more then the bellyaching directors.

Unknown: I assure you we'll be ready.

Chancellor Ava Paige: This is why I count on you.

-Ava and Unknown logged off-

A/N: Hey everyone it's been a short while since I posted. But here is chapter 11. Look I'm going to level with you, I'm nearly done with doing this first book. I feel so lock on what can take place. I feel literally trap to write something that's both a tie-in with the novel and movie as an AU. There isn't much I can touch upon given the set parameters of the Maze and Glade, without over usage of the same plot of a pervious chapter. I seriously can't wait to begin the scorch trials. There so much I can do as well as Death cure. I do plan on continuing the series with my own plot device after Death Cure. But that being said please endure with me as I navigate the rest of the Maze Runner. Thanks for reading, reviews are welcomed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Holy crap I feel asleep the whole night outside. Checking my watch show 7:30 AM. Where was the sun? The sky was grey like cement and tarnish. I hear faintly in the distance people panicking. I get up and remove the cover someone brought. Sprinting towards the Homestead, it was like everyone was running around without a head. I pull over a panicking Glader.

"What's got everyone so distress?"

"What from beside the sun disappearing, the walls won't close."

Placing my palm on his shoulder in confirmation, I run off to see Minho by the south door. Thomas joins soon after. People are all in dismay, as Alby tries to keep order.

The Glade is being to rip at the seams, Gally seem to had recover from whatever hole he came back from. Thomas and I are at a lost of words, hopefully there are some level headed Gladers making preparations. I am honestly nervous.

"The end's begun…." Teresa echos in mine and Thomas head. We simply nod as, Minho begins to plan our run for the day. With the door opens anything could happen today, which has me on a certain sense of dread.

"Tommy, Minho you two go into the Maze, Alby wants Ross to figure out the device."

"So basically I'm ban from Maze more like it?" I ask.

"At lest I let you down easily mate," Newt says apologising.

"They need me, I have to protect them from the Griever's, we can't lose Thomas and Minho cause of mistakes!" I yell wailing my hands around in frustration.

"The bloody hell are you talking about?"

"It was me- I put you all here, I worked with creators before the memory wipe. I made the Griever's."

The three of them stood quite and suddenly taken back, looks of anger and frustration of disappointment. Of fear of me…..

"It can't be?" Minho finally commenting Thomas face is full of confusion.

"That's why- That's why I don't care if I die protecting them or any of you," I say falling to the ground on my knees in tears. "Nothing I ever do can erase my mistakes, I deserve more then death…..

"That's not true Ross, we all make mistakes," Thomas says to cheer me up.

"Stop, I don't deserve redemption…"

Getting up to run away from my friends, a firm hand yanks me back. It was Newt who held me from running. "Mate that's the past, get over it and man up," he says starring me dead on, as Minho grabs and punches me in the chest.

"The unforgivable thing here is feeling sorry for yourself, were getting out of here, just you watch."

"You're right."

"As my best friend, I expect you not to be a crybaby," Thomas scolds.

* * *

Moments pass as my friend's accept me for my mistakes, Thomas and Minho are off running as me and Newt head to the Homestead.. The air of urgency is apparent as Frypan tries to subdue it with food for the guys. Newt had to go tend to work with Alby, he still had a job to do and I had mine. Grabbing a bite to eat in this helter skelter was hard, but I'm join by Nox, as we head for the map room. Once again their was blood curdling sound among the shacks.

Inside the map room, there was only a few lines he'd manage to uncover. I was at a lost with it as well. Hour upon hours wasted, as I try to contact Thomas who doesn't answer. I was nervous and terrified of the slightest outcome of the open doors. It was well near return time, but nothing matters, there isn't a sense of urgency to rush back. That was careless thinking. On my end, all I and Nox manage to make out was the word Push….

What ever the hell that meant? It was something that has my mind boggled. What could push represent, what does it mean, I think to myself drowning the world out. I felt comfortable doing this, but I tend to stare into space.

"Hey," calls out Nox, which I'm in my defense I was still calling out for Teresa.

"Greenie.…"

"Yo Greenbean!" His voice knock me back to reality.

"Wha- What?"

"Shouldn't 'they've made it back by now?" His words hitting me like a ton of bricks… Which has me going into a mad sprint for the south door. No matter how much I call out for Thomas, there is no answer.

Running past Newt who tries to keep pace is left behind, as I Orwell is by the south door. His face meets my, as he standing in my way.

"Move Orwell," I command.

"I can't let you go out there-"

"Move now or else!" I growl cutting him off mid sentence.

"I can't let you go alone," I was going to say before you so rudely interrupted roomie.

"Oh no, I'm not putting you in risk."

"With the doors open, I'm at risk here or on there at this point," he says not budging.

"He's right you know," Toven cuts in hold three large lit torches.

The two of them both prevent me for finding Thomas and Minho, as Newt has caught up. His limp a little worse from the run. Taking a torch we leave behind Newt who was a little more then pissed. As Gally tackle's me to the ground.

"Your ban from the Maze freak!" His hatred for me seem heighten to new levels.

"Gally get off me," as I see Toven and Orwell held by his cronies.

The next thing I know a feel a sudden realise from Gally weight as Newt had tackles Gally.

"Do what you gotta do Ross, just bring them back unharmed."

With a simple nod I pick up the torch and head off as the cronies release Toven and Orwell to aid Gally. The three of us run down the dreadful corridor, combing section by section, sticking together at all times. It was my job to protect them with my life. A hour later and no Griever's no Thomas or Minho. I can't figure why the guys follows me after their ordeal not to long ago. I guess I was an inspiration for showing that no matter a risk you look after friends. The torches were a small reprieve in the dark dismal Maze.

We're coming guys were ever you are? I'll find you… With all the doors open and the Maze no longer in a state of flux, they'd could be anywhere in the entire Maze."Thomas, Minho shout if you can hear us." All three of us yelled aloud. I began to clasps my fist in fear. Another hour went by, still nothing or no one. The three of us began to fear the worse.

"Who knew that place was this massive?" Toven said in pure awe.

"Ross we should begin to expect the worse," Orwell gulps to force out the inevitable words. I couldn't give up, no not now.

"For fuck's sake Thomas answer me!" I yell at the top of my lungs with full conviction. "Damn it Minho, quit messing around."

Toven pulls me back into a firm hold."Bro, we've been here for hours and no sign of them. It's time to head back and report the news."

"Roomie we did our best. It's time we return and prepare a ceremony to pay our respects."

"It's not fair, not at all," I begin to sob mournfully. "We're suppose to make it out all of us. That was his goal and mine. Damn it all to hell."

* * *

There was a long pause as they allowed me to morn, it was the most heart breaking moment in my life. Thomas was dead, so was Minho. How could I dare run the Maze with out either of them, without crying. But I know they would want me to be strong and carry on what they started and free everyone. My tear stain eyes drench my shirt as a cool wisp of air float's through the Maze.

Turning back around we head for the long trek ahead. The torches still bright as a pile of clothes are scatter apart. It was from a runner. They've too had met their end here. This place claimed to many lives. I notice Toven and Orwell has stopped.

"What's the matter?"

"These clothes belong to a friend of ours, before the changing and incident," Toven spoke low toned.

"I'm lost…"

"The guys name was Ben, he was a good fellow, people liked him, but he got stung and freak out and try to murder Thomas," Orwell added.

"How he end up here though?"

"He was banished to the Maze. We watch our friend be forced out his only home. Such a cool dude, I guess that's why it's called the changing, you lose yourself."

"That's horrible, thatncould of been me…."

"Now you see why we defend you when the time came. Couldn't watch a new friend who was innocent be thrown to the Maze."

We took a few moments to gather ourselves as, Orwell hands out water bottles. Now a good time as any… Remembering the path we took was hard, but not too difficult. My head ache in pain, my heart felt hollow. I couldn't- didn't want to believe they were gone. I want to rip through every last remaining Griever. All one hundred and fifty of them alone if I must. Violence was my every thought the closer we got to home.

X

Rip…

Tear…

Ensnare….

Destroy….

Mutilate…

Annihilate…

Obliterate….

Crush…

These words scream out to me. I want carnage and rampage to guide my blades and action's. Self safety futile, I wouldn't stop till I was done or dead. It was the only thing I could do at this point. The forty-five min mark was near till we'd be home. I could send them on their way.

"Guys keep heading this way, you'll be back in no time. I've got unfinished business with the Maze!"

"Like what? You'll die if you go picking a fight."

"No not pick a fight. A fight states both parties have a fair chance at victory," I say evilly. My voice deeper than before.

"Then what?" Yells Orwell in disgust.

"Mass Genocide," I say flatly.

The next thing I knew, a fist goes barreling Into my gut with force, which knock both the wind and conciseness out of me. Everything grows dark. I awaken some time later being dragged by both guys who have us nearly home. I couldn't be mad at them, but I wanted vengeance on the Griever's. I guess they couldn't lose a third friend tonight. I remain quiet as dragging continues. I can hear them talking.

"You think he could of done it?"

"Done what, kill all the Griever's?

"Yeah….

"With his anger alone he would of wipe their population down by half. But if enough had swarmed him, I honestly don't know man."

"With Thomas gone, we're all he's got. It hard to think we're still older then him."

"Yeah with what he's done in such a short while, you tend to forget he just a youngster."

I knew they care about me. And now I was certain I'd lay down my life for them hands down. As we reach the Glade my eyes are scrunch up hot with tears. I was beside myself.

"Your such a crybaby you know that?" A voice laughs out. Looking up in front of me was Thomas, holding his hand out."

"You prick I thought you we're dead," I say tackling him to the ground, my body weight holding him in place.

"Sheesh man it was just a test," he says squirming under my weight.

"What test? The hell's going on around here?"

"You pass with flying colors mate."

I finally let go of Thomas to see Newt clapping and cheering. Minho was as well which turns to Orwell and Toven. The group smiles and laughs, like a bunch of madmen.

"All of this was a test, to see if you were really one of us or a spy," Minho confeses.

"Sorry roomie, had to be sure. Only the few of us knew."

"What about Gally stoping me?"

"That was his own gripe with you," Newt answers.

"Lets get you some food Ross," Thomas says grabbing me along as the rest follow.

* * *

In a small area by the kitchen we take seats on the ground. Each with a tray of food, I myself was given a huge cookie. I was tad upset and I wanted to beat all of there asses for putting me through this. Thomas sits beside me and Newt is one the other, Minho is with Toven and Orwell. I ate the food and stood quite as they all talked. Most talks were about the danger of not having a sun. That we're going to die if we stay.

"I'm mad at you all, just to reiterate."

"We know mate, but you shown you had what took to protect and rescue friends in need. So to that cheers," Newt said passing me a small mason jar filled with a warm yellow substance. Taking a sip I spit it back out. It was like drinking dog piss.

"Just so you know, when were free I'll get you all back. I was about to commit genocide on the Griever's.

"Bro I think it's time you went to bed."

"Also Alby has forbid you from running, he want you to figure out the map," Minho sighs.

I simply nod, and head to my shack. Thomas follows after. I march in anger. I didn't find it cute being tested. I felt hurt as if I was untrustworthy. He keeps up with me very well, not sure what to say.

"Look Thomas, I'm glad you're alive. But right now I want to be alone."

"And I get that man, I just need a favor…"

"Which is?" Still I haven't turn to face him.

"Tomorrow when I return, I want you to teach me how to kill Grievers the real way," he asked as I turn to face him.

"Sure…."

I say walking away and back to the shack. I felt sick but my bed comforts me to sleep. It wasn't a easy night but it was doable. I just hope things get better sooner then later...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I still don't own the series.. I wish.

Chapter Thirteen:

Morning comes in a haze with no sound no motion. The grey sky looms over head. There was nothing but the cold air, and the sense of dread from the silence. Placing on my green bomber jacket and a shirt I got from Thomas, I make my way to the Homestead. Nobody was around, it was like a ghost town. Everything was at a halt which ran chills up my spine.

"The Maze is code, Tom, Ross. The Maze is a code."

Teresa voice rings into my head, bring sound to a dead land. I didn't answer, neither did Thomas. I push pass the kitchen and towards the main area, there are people gathered in a circle. All awestruck as to the obstruction of today's work. Something in my mind doesn't want me to push forward, as Newt sees me approac brushes past everyone to stop me from pressing onward.

"Ross… Before I let you look, promise me you'll keep a level head yeh?"

"What happened?

"Look things are only getting worse around here, the Glade has turns less of a home each day."

"What happened," I say my voice getting louder. As I begin to push forward.

It was Toven…. He was dead on the ground, pale and contorted. I want to cry but I mustn't. I was at a loss for words. Orwell won't talk to me, he is dazed out. I knell to examine his lifeless body. This had the making of murder, not a random Griever attack.

"Ross I need you to keep calm."

"My friend is dead. How can I possibly keep calm?"

"I know mate, just don't go on a rampage. We got to keep his memory alive. And to do that we need to get the hell out of here."

"Who could do such a thing?"

"I honestly don't know," Newt said lost and sadden. "Orwell for shuck sake snap out of it. Your the bloody keeper of the bagger's. We need you focused."

"Can't I mourn you slinthead!?" Orwell spoke up snapping at Newt.

"Orwell enough! We'll have enough time to honor his death later." I yell to correct his misguided anger from Newt.

"You didn't have to bark at him.."

"I won't be having my two friends fighting. So tuff."

"Good that," Newt said trying to maintain some order.

Before getting up I gently close his eyes since no one had. I was in shock as I head for the map room. Placing my weapons away seeing what little use I had for them now, I take a moment to stretch to overlook the maps. I haven't seen Chuck lately, guess I'll visit him for lunch. Nox was late if I could consider a person late. With not much known about him, I just keep reading on. The maps were pointless dribble. The word "Push" comes to mind as I try to decipher it.

What Teresa said this morning was more of a clue then these maps were. With time past, Nox finally arrived with food for the both of us. He opens his little bag and pulls out the device. He slides it to me, as I bite on my bacon bits. The device seems to be displaying a different match of letter and number of each each day. This was tedious as the two of us write down everything the device displays, till we have a repeating cycle. It was long into the day as we break for lunch, deciding we would return tomorrow to figure out more.

Once outside like clock work I bump into Chuck. He seem awfully in a hurry for the lunch line.

"Wanna get lunch together Chuck?"

"You know it Ross."

* * *

Together we head for the line and wait for what seems forever till I'm handed a plate of chicken and sweet potatoes. Getting a seat, I'm join by Craft and some others.

"I've her wut happen wit Toven," speaks Craft.

"I heard too."

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss him," I sob slightly.

* * *

Leaving the others to eat, I can no longer stomach food. As I head back to the shack and sleep. I couldn't handle the stress. I wanted out. And I had to find the answers even if it kills me. But for today all I can handle is sleep. Dreams were bitter sweet as I toss and turn, I can here distant screams but it's not enough to stir me. Nothing could wake me.

A/N: This and the next chapter are rather short. I wrote them in advance and thus doing so was on the onset of writer's block. But less to edit more to upload.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

It was late afternoon the next day, when I had join everyone. Thomas and the others were all around Alby. He was giving a speech. An asinine speech at that.

"We've been here for three odd years and all of that progress is been for nothing." You can hear the crowd cheering him on.

"What are you trying to say Alby?" A few concern voices ask out.

"We have a murderer here in the Glade, and with the doors being open, Grievers can waltz's in when they please."

"Then what you expect us to do?" I ask taking center stage.

"To look out for each other."

He had the balls to say look after another, yet my first few days were hell. Who the hell does he think he is? It would of been better if it was him that had turned up dead. Alby is self serving shuck. I couldn't believe he would act like a dead body meant nothing, it was a keeper for heaven's sake. It was Toven…. My friend, someone who told Alby to shove off. No wonder his death was no consequence to him.

"Hear me well Alby, your not going to stop me from running. I'll be damned if anyone else dies when I could had save them," I defy him walking straight up and look him dead in his blood shot eyes.

"Showing your true colors, I knew the time would come rebel," he snickers in disgust. It was like he was playing the long game and I just checkmated myself. "For all we know Toven's death could of been your fault.

"My fault!" My left hand tightens as I want to drive a solid fist Into his head. "He was my friend who I lay life down for you pompous hypocrite!" My anger reaches a breaking point exceeding previous notion.

Before I could swing, Newt pulls me away rather forcefully as him and Minho drag me into the map room. Anger running down my face, it was red with fury. Just one hit I tell myself. Repeating the rage I crave to bring forth on Alby. He could call me anything under the sun, I won't bat an eye these days. But you warrant my anger if you threaten my friend's. It isn't fair that people can treat Toven death as… As a shucking joke.

"Have you lost it Ross?" Minho asks with folded arms and a sigh.

"Toven is dead… No one is searching for the sick clunk who done it.

"Mate I know how you're feeling. It your first death in the Glade."

"What difference does the location matter!" My arms swaying sadly by my sides.

"We bury the body and that's mainly it. No fuse crying for the dead, Alby often quote's," Newt said trying to prevent any confirmation between Alby and I.

In my anger I force a solid hook onto the shack wall.. That blood leaks from my knuckles. Minho runs off to fetch a minor first aid equipment, as Newt sits me in a folding chair.

"I'll see what I can do to make you a runner again."

"Thanks Newt."

* * *

A few hours have gone by, working on the device was awfully stressful that I wish to sneak out and run. I was alone today after Minho had tended to my fist. But still like the other day, all I can make out is "Push". I drop the device back it's holding container and head for lunch.

My eyes seem to not adjust to grey cement color. The sky was dead by all terms of the word. Soon the planet life would die off, follow by the cattle. All around me were confusion fill conversations and discussions. For some the obvious was apparent. For the naive who I envy, knew not the horrors of no sunlight could spell. The creator's are pushing us harder and harder, each passing day become more of a survival. From this community will spread chaos. How long till cannibalism takes place? Would we end up eating another, trying to find a way out. Either the uncertain path with be trifled with strife.

The grief is eating at me. I have no appetite but I force some chicken down my system. Everyone was all doing their jobs. I was stuck solving a codex of sorts. I knew I was more keen and intelligent, but the Glade and Maze had derailed my common sense. My first time being thrown to the a do or die lifestyle. There isn't much time to be calm and come up with perplex ideas.

"Afternoon rebel," a dreadful voice companies my eating area. It was Gally of all people.

"To what do I owe this misfortune occasion?" I lowly hiss at him.

"Nothing… Just to let you know, I share your pain. Toven and I was once close.

"Why tell me this?"

"Because I thought you should know," he smirks cryptically as he hurries away with some other builders.

Damn that guy…. I grumble to myself forcing the rest of the food on my plate. This no sun business and the open doors would put a damper on anyone mood. Depression wasn't to far behind, I knew that somehow- we'd figure thing out.

As I was heading back to work on the device, I see Thomas returning over the horizon. And Chuck approaching was running up to me, his breath heavy- panting like he been at it for a while.

"She's awake!" Chuck yelled. "The girl's awake."

My face blank and unknown.. I would finally meet the person behind the voice in my head. I can see Thomas drawing closer. A voice in my head."I'm terrified," she said.

"So am I," I replied to her unware what to do next.

A/N: So another short chapter. But I'm doing alot to get these all edited and out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

Disclaimer: I still don't own Maze Runner.

"Tom, Ross… I don't know any of these people. Come get me! It's all fading… I'm forgetting everything but you guy's… I have to tell you things! But it's all fading…"

Thomas and I look at another knowing we both received her message. The two of us as much as we liked, the whole telepathic thing is a tad over bearing.

"The Maze is a code, Guys. The Maze is a code." Her last words echoed out weak and hollow. It wasn't a good sign. We had to find her and quick.

"Thomas you ready?" His reply a simple nod as we take off.'

* * *

I could hear a girl screaming in a distance, we follow the sound of her shrill voice. We come upon a tall platform like tree house. She was very bewildered and aggressive from up on top.

"Go away all of you," she yelled and curse mildly. Throwing an assortment of fruits at on lookers. Out of her range Thomas calls out to her.

"It's Thomas and Ross. We here to talk to you, were coming up."

"We're here to help you," I cry out as Thomas take the first ascent.

The platform was a few stories up and a ladder connected it. The wood that held that baby up was swelled and splintery. The lower half's were subjected to rot as the smell of dead wood assaulted my nostrils. This wasn't a time to be afraid of heights nor should I look down. Just as made it to the top a large sharp edge tore the shirt, from the neck down on the back. Basically my back was crisp air tickle's my open back.

"So you seem to know alot about us, and something has us connected to another. Can you tell us who you are… That's if you can… Anything from the outside would help." Thomas bombarded her with questions as the girl put down her knife.

"I know your names Teresa. But everything else draws blanks," I ask as well, standing beside Thomas.

"Guy's, do you really not remember me?" Teresa says in defeat.

"Seeing how you've just been a voice in my head for the last month... So not really," I say rather disheartening.

"You mean… You remember us?" Thomas shyly asks her.

Teresa became more frazzled, the more we talked. She seems to be in a trance every other sentence. Was she really forgetting? I mean the mind wipes should of rendered her knowledge. She couldn't had told me my name, or about Thomas. Something didn't add up here, but I was too symptomatic to probe for answers.

"Yes. No. Maybe." I watch as her arms swing in disgust. "I can't explain it."

"It's OK to not remember. Life is just like that." I could see that Thomas needed time to get a grip. He wanted to speak but the words aren't there.

"I might not have the answers," she raises her voice is anger while rubbing her hand through her hair. "Emotions and feelings… There bottled down in my gut. That's how I feel like I know things that pertain us. I may be uncertain, but emotions never fade. Bonds never break unless we choose."

"But how do you know us?" I question even more.

Thomas was finally back with us in the realm of reality. He was a bit more stagnent with finding the answers. He seems the most invested in finding the truth. Deep inside, I knew she wasn't lying. Our past hold the answers to why were so intertwined. The three of us were... Are friends… It would just take time to remember and rekindle our found and most cherished memories. It would appear that the three of us were inseparable. The pain like I never felt surges, causing my head to throb. Soon after body begins to collapse.

* * *

Memories, more and more,clear and undiluted like before. I wonder what's in store for me.

'Thomas I thought we'd swore no girls in the group.'

'Ross she isn't half bad. Let's give it a shot. If it doesn't work- we'll kick her out.'

It was the past, clear as day. I was no younger then nine. The stuffy white clothes they'd had us wear were annoying tight. The other kids weren't fond of us for some odd reason. The short older girl came down the hall towards us. Thomas smile was bright as ever.

'We've decided to let you join us.'

'Yeah yeah, welcome to the club.'

'Thanks guys.'

The memory ends there.

I begin to think. Due to my further lack of memories, was it possible that Thomas and Teresa are a couple? He'd seem to always be sweet on her. It very well be. As I'm help to my feet. Teresa gasps.

"Ross your bleeding from the back."

"Hey what's that marked on your back?" She asks taking a closer look. "Biohazard, property of Wicked." There was that word again. I think to myself.

"Um Teresa what that on you're arm?" Thomas takes notice.

"Wicked is Good," Teresa answers aloud.

Why was that written on her arm. There as a strange engery to the air, as I felt sick about what was marked on me. So I decided to leave the two have a conversation "I guess I'll see you two for dinner." Climbing back down was easier then going up. I knew Thomas and Teresa needed alone time. I waved off to the two as reach the ground, the others headed back to their work. I was already sick if the dim, grey skies that loomed overhead. Dark yet light all around our prison.

Heading for the shower was the best thing I've done lately. The warm water soothes my bones, as I fall Into a slumber like state. It was the only chance to lament on Toven's death. Tonight would be a bonfire for Teresa awaking and full membership to club Maze. I didn't get a party or my name added to the wall. I was oddly jealous. But she is my friend. And I'll be there for her soirée. But there is another pressing matter on my mind. Why was the word Biohazard, printed on my back? Biohazard is something dangerous and deadly. Was it my blood? Was it genes? Then again it makes sense why'd my blood could wound a Griever. It explains the immunity to the Griever's sting. But why me? As the water goes from warm to cold like it does at night. I step out and change into a pair of clothes taken from the supply room. It won't be missed as I began to change. Once I was done I headed to where everyone was.

The smell of burning wood was evident and the celebratory sounds of people having a decent time during these pressing matters. It was a deserved change of pace. Dressed in all black from top to bottom, it made me appear slim. Black tank top and jeans. It was ok for the night. Guy's would ruff house with another and people would eat and drink. The noise was a tad overbearing, considering all the open Maze doors. I didn't think this huge parry was a wise idea. But hey it was a night to relax, finally convincing myself to ease up. Now it was time to find my friends. In my mind something just wouldn't sit right, this was a last moment thing which no one question. Soon after wondering I came across Chuck.

"Yo Chuck who organized the party?"

"Gally, why?"

"Your clunking me right?"

"No, it a party for the new girl," he says nonchalant. "Grab a stiff drink and relax."

Before he could finish I dash off trying to find either one of them. "Thomas.. Teresa… You need to get as far from the party. This is going to attract unwanted attention to the Maze occupants."

There was no answer as I run up to Alby… I needed to stop the party. "Alby I know we've hadn't had the best experience, but please I'm begging you to stop the festivities."

"I couldn't if I wanted."

"Why not?"

"People want to forget their problems even if for a night," he says regrettably.

"They're our people, like it or not. We have to stop this party."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Do so," with him. But he didn't seem like he has it together.

Alby sigh's aside me as the party raged on. Fire pits as high as possible. Loud sounds and sparing going on. People drunk out of their minds. The party was a pleasure from the weary days of Glade. But I saw the risks that embodied this party. I calculate every thing that has an high percentage of taking place. Where was Gally, the host of the party. No where to be found, as I run around the crowds of people to find my friends. I couldn't seem to find Newt or Orwell not even Craft. Thomas and Teresa won't answer me. Every thing became obscene.

The copious amounts of people who are in danger are stifling, as common sense is dashed. Is no one wise enough to realise what could happen. I miss Toven so much- he'd be sensible enough to stop this party. Orwell to. It was a mess out here, what possess Alby to allow this in the first place. No matter what I was going to find my friends..

* * *

The search prove unhelpful. I could not find a single one of them. I did find at long last find Gally by the dining area. He seem dazed as I use it to my advantage. I swiftly shove his back into a wall catching him off guard.. My right arm and elbow press into his neck, as he's baffle at this instance.

"Where are they?" My voice growls sinisterly.

"Where's who?"

"My friends you shuck!"

"Aw, did somebody friends drop them like a bad habit?" Gally cough's a laugh.

"Shut up," I say applying more pressure.

"For once Greenie I wouldn't know."

"Liar…."

"I'm serious shank, I don't know."

"Maybe a few hits to the head would jog your memory."

Gally face is a bright red as the blood rushes to his face and head, slowly as possible. I want to hurt him. I want to take my anger and sorrow out on him. I want to persecute him for Toven's death. I have the rage to back it up. But as I go to swing a voice yells at me.

"Ross stop,"

"Let me do this."

"Come back to me. This isn't you."

Letting Gally free, I turn to face Teresa. She looks disappoint but nonetheless hugs me tight in her embrace. It was warm and caring.

"I thought something happen to you and Thomas."

"Thomas suggested we stay on the low during the party. Anything could happen. It took alot of convincing but I agreed," she said holding me tight.

"Wait a second, you began to remember me for real this time?" I shutter in her embrace.

"Yes, everything is a jumbled mess in my head. But I couldn't forget what matters. You and Thomas are my world. With you two around, I needn't worry."

"I'm just glad you're safe."

* * *

The two of us head towards the party. Hoping to see if we can find the other's. Thomas joins us shortly after. We had to find the other's. But a question burned in my mind.

"Teresa if you and Thomas we're together all that time. Why didn't either of you answer me?

"Well, um…"

"How can we explain," Thomas exclaim.

"We we're um.."

"Grievers!" A voice crys out…. The Glade now shifted into full painc, as it began to turn on its sides... As I grin biting my lip because all of this could of been avoided.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

"We need shelter!" Demands Teresa.

"Alright, we move fast and stay together," I say confirming our course of action.

"We head for the big building where Alby is. We pick up who ever we can on our path." Thomas spoke as he leads the way.

Without another word we made our steps precise as not to rouse any attention from the Grievers. The shrill cry's for help cut through me, I want to help them all. But right now there's nothing I could do. I'd only risk everyone lives. If I had my weapons, I could save as many as possible. But I didn't and this was now our chance of survival. I felt selfish and wanted to sacrifice myself for others to run. I could handle a big ole nasty Griever. I admit they are really terrifying.

But that hasn't stop me. I'll just keep on killing them one by one. In the short matter of time we managed to snag Craft and Minho. Soon followed Zart. But as soon as we grew ever closer, he was rip away by a Griever which forces us to run faster. Next was came across Raphael and Winston. The last person we found was Frypan. He was moruning Sizzle, his cheerful sous chef which lay dead at his feet. His injury's look similar to Toven's. His magled body prone and mutilated. Toven had the same marking's on his wrist and neck, but this was different, this was admist the chaos- sloppy and rushed. I paused, how could of drawn to such a conclusion? It made me sick to my stomach looking at this or how could I understand this murder, deep down I knew this wasn't a work of Griever. This was all orchestrated by some sicko.

Minho and Raphael had to drag Frypan along.. He wasn't going to leave his friend there. But eventually his survival instinct came into play, giving him the power to run with us. Soon after running for however long, our metaphorical promise was close at hand.. As we all go for that final spur onward. A lone Griever was on hot pursuit. It's menacing screams sends chills down our had only had two options. Fight or die! There was no humanly possible way for all of us to make it inside. As the beast drew near, I push the group behind me.

"Run… Now…!" I scream at the group. "No matter what you hear, don't turn back.. Don't pause and think of helping me." I said with a pride best befit a martyr.

"If you think I'll leave you to die, your mistaken," Thomas said bravely.

"What he said," Teresa repiles.

"I'm grateful for friends like you. Minho, Raph, Craft, get them out of their now!" I said running to intercpet the Griever. He give a once over to the others being hoist away. All who we're screaming my name. But he gets a good glimpse of me and pauses. "That's right you big ugly brute. Over here." I yell at it with great shout.

"Yah that's right. I'm the one who killed your siblings. Me!"

"…"

"Nothing to say?"

"…"

"Come get some, you unintelligible shuck."

"Roar!"

In a flash, both frontal limbs and tail slash at me in a cold calculated circulated motion. I sparsely manage to avoid as I take off in one direction after another. We had a big game of cat and mouse. If I had a weapon this pointless insugernce would of been long over. Every last one dead at my blade, the thought pleases me. I totally forget to train Thomas to kill Grivers. But it wasn't as easy as I made it seem. The Griver was tired of my ploy as it turns for the building. Some of them had not made it inside. I had to be faster then it could be. I with mild trouble kept up with the multiple appdged creature, as I eventually zip pass it on a home bound stretch.

Just a few more meters and I'll be safe. I can feel the pulsations of the Griever behind me. I could see Thomas and Teresa along with Newt stretch their arms to pull me in. I was scared for once. If the Griever manages to latch on to my back, I'm a dead man.

"He's not going to make," said Winston.

"He is, I have faith in my best friend."

"Come on Ross!" Screams Teresa as loud as she could. I won't disappoint the lady can I? I jest with myself. "Faster!"

Her voice is overlop with the sound of the Griver tail extending to latch on to it's prey. This was it, I was a few feet away from the tresh-hold, but certain death was closer. Two sets of arms pull me, as I hear the sound of it latching on.

"U ave to save hem," the simplistic of words string out. Time slows down around me, as I turn to see Craft being pulled away from us. He died for me. He died for us all.

"Craft no," I howl breaking free from the group to run after him. It takes all of them to secure me into the house.

"Ross stop, he made his choice to free us. Don't waste this chance!" Mihno says grabbing on me tightliy.

As I'm force away from the door by the others, I curse with malcontent under my breath as Newt and Thomas barricade the front door. Finally coming to my senses I bolt up and help boarder the windows so no Grievers could enter. Once done we all had convine on the top floor. I was happy to see a lot of people made the right call to hide in here. Alby was sort of in shock, Gally was standing straight against a wall. Orwell had made it as well. As Raphael and Winston tended to wounds. Chuck was terrified but exstatic. Thomas and Teresa join me in the middle in the room. Newt could hear the screams coming from outside. I watch his composure break each time he shutters at the screams and cries for help. I went to sit by him putting my hand around his shoulder, holding him each time he shook.

"I'm here for you, I know what you're feeling," I say holding him still, Thomas would of jump to be beside him, but was preoccupied with Chuck and Teresa.

"Good that!" He said leaning in close, his blonde hair falling infront of my face. It smelt like Autumn, crisp pine-cones and leaves. This was one my first personal moments with Newt, it was soothing, he was soothing to be around despite him always being calm and collected- I just wanted my friend back to normal.

For a while we all sat very still and quite. No one wants to speak about the havoc outside. All that could be heard in the room we're heart beat as sweet drench people's foreheads. Thomas, Teresa and I had a small conversation in our head. It was important that no one else heard.

"We have to find a way out soon," I say.

"I know, but we're nowhere close to solving the Maze," Thomas interjects.

"My fragmented memories have the code somewhere. First thing tomorrow I'll aid with solving the code." Teresa added with confidence.

"Faster the better guys, no matter what, we get them out. It's our fault after all," I spoke determined.

Just before our talk ended a firmilar shreik is heard. The sound of scraping metal against wood, casue all of us to jump up and look at the window. "They'll never stop. They'll kill us all!" Shouts Gally with a deranged tone. There… Out there was a single Griver climbing the walls of three story building.

"Everyone back away now!" Shouts Alby back into action.

"Haven't they taken enough of us for shuck sake?" Cries out Winston.

"Slim it mate, they haven't made us yet," Newt says to quite everyone down, as he was his normal self once again.

"Everyone grab any object to defend yourself," I call out.

* * *

Everyone scrambles for anything blunt. I myself grabs a few screwdriver, Thomas grabs a sledge hammer and Teresa holds tight to a wooden chair. Orwell found a lamp, Newt grabs a paperweight. Raphael has hot glue gun and Winston and Chuck long pole that is utilities for ramming. Minho was quick with his trusty short blade. Gally is there doing jack as he rather oblivious to the danger. Alby and Nox flips his bed and drags the matress to barricade the window.

It was impressive how fast everyone gather to fend off the Griever. Gally kept going on and on as if he knew what was truly going on. It really began to piss all of us. For once Alby was acting like someone respectable.

"Gally get with the program or I'll banish you myself."

"Can't you see Alby? Thomas, Ross and Teresa are the enemies. Not me."

"None of that really matters, all of us are at the mercy of that monster out there," Yells Alby as he lifts Gally up by the collar.

"They won't stop. I say we sacrifice them, and pray we can conexist with them again."

"I've had enough of your manipulation. You're the reason we've mistreated the newbie. I'll pass my own judgement from now on."

"Each night from now on, one person will be taken away," he say cryptically.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. It was Gally orchestring Alby the whole time. Just then Gallyi behavior became frenzied as he pulls back the bed and wooden planks off the wall. He was fast that no one had enough of an reaction time to stop him. Minho was the first to blitz's for him, but the tail of the Griever swoop him out the window. I rush forward reaching out to pull Minho back into the window as the others board it up.

"Ross, I'm," Alby says to me.

"Alby you don't have to apologise. What you have to do is promise we figure a way out here together."

"Deal!" The two of us shook on it as we rode the remainder of the night. It was safe to persume Gally was a gonner.

The night seem to drag, but if not for our watches we wouldn't be able to distinguish day from night. Teresa fell asleep on Thomas shoulder. As Chuck lay beside me as the others kept watch. Newt and Alby were busy working out a plan for recovery of the Glade. First step was to find survivors and gather them to be treated. Minho and Orwel would bury bodies. Teresa and Nox would mange the map room. Chuck and Frypan would handle the food. Alby, Newt, Raph and Winston will form a search party. Thomas would man the Maze. But what does that leave me with?

"Let's make it official you're a runner again."

"Thanks Alby."

"But there are going to be time where you have to defend the Glade."

"What do you mean?"

"Till we break free, everyother day you'll be training some of us how to fight back the Grievers."

"I understand, just glad to be running again."

"Can I talk with you for a moment in the other room?" Newt ask with a frown on his face.

"Sure, lead the way."

X

Newt led us far down the hallway into a rather spacious room. It hasn't been used in sometime from the dust and the smell. I could only wonder what Newt wanted?

"So why you drag us away?"

"I wanted to share something with you."

Newt stood instead of sitting, I sat on the table just curious of what was happening. I let out a small sigh of relief and smiled for an odd reason."I'm ready when you are."

"Well it basically about my small meltdown, I wanted to thank you for coming to my side."

"No problem Newt, but you didn't have to drag us away."

"Ross promise you'll hear me out?" He said his lips quivering.

"I promise."

"As you know, I'm used to being calm under pressure but tonight brought back painful memories. Ones I tried to forget."

"It's alr-," before u could finish Newt place a finger on my mouth pausing me.

"It's about my limp there's a reason why I have it." Before I mumbled a word his fingers push harder on my lips. "It happen the first year I got here, like tonight I felt hopeless as if life didn't matter. There was no end in sight no matter how hard we tried. I was a Runner back then, it was harder just the few of us. Being sent here was a death sentence and looking for an escape was futile at prolonging the inevitable. No one really got along as much. I felt lonely because it was only Alby who had my back, yet that wasn't enough. I wanted out and there was only one alternative. Suicide!" I tried fighting out a word or two.

"One day I decided enough was enough, and throughout that run of the day, I, I climbed the Maze wall as far I was able to. Then I let go, sent hurdling to the ground at full force. I embrace death but it never came. Lucky for me I broke my leg. During that time I learn to have a lease on life, how to be strong and keep everything bottled. I made friends and this eventually became a home. I learnt to let go things, friends died and arrived- I was in charge when Alby was busy, so I had to be reserved and balanced. Yet today was the worse I've ever experienced in three years. Who I was cracked nearly subcoming to my old cynical and distant self. But I have you to thank for keeping me sane Ross." He let go my lips as step back smiling I now getting off of the table.

"I never knew you went through so much," I said drawing closer to Newt. "I'm just glad I could be a friend for you."

Newt step forward oddly enough."I've told people about my incident, but never the truth. No even Tommy knews why it happened, although he probably figures it was from a Griever." I step foward closing the gap to for a hug.

"Don't worry I won't tell a soul."

"I know you wont, now let's go back to the other room."

"Good that," I say using Newt favorite term.

As we broke from the hug we went back with the others. It was peaceful everyone was partially knockedout. Wouldn't lie but sleep was fastly catching up on me. I fell asleep processing everything Newt told me. I rub my eyes as everyone settle in, softly letting out a long yawn before turning on my sides for comfort.

A/N: Closing in the last nine chapters, a rather emotional ending for a chapter. But yeah gotta give depth. Make things fall in line for Scorch Trials.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Still don't own Maze Runner.

Chapter Seventeen:

The long night was over at last. There was much todo as Thomas and Minho venture out to the Maze. Newt went about his work with Alby, Nox and I who was accompany by Teresa head off to the map room. Chuck did what he normal duites, as Orwell and few other carry off the the dead to be buried.

"So you have insider knowledge?" Nox questions Teresa, exaiming her every move in detail.

"I suppose you can say that," her brown hair flows down at his question, as she replied.

"Interesting…" He says then pauses. "Maybe this arrangement could work."

"Dude why you have to sound so creepy?" I question him. As I unravel the pieces of parchment, that has the Maze to our knowledge drawn out.

Teresa takes a inspection of the paper. She reads it and goes over it. Again and again, till she breaks her silence. I myself at that time was messing with the device. Reading the codex of letters and numbers.

"I'm actually surprised."

"About?" I turn to ask her.

"What's so surprising?" Nox joins in asking.

"You've got all of the Maze down to the wire on the paper. A complete map, although sorry to say that rather useless at this point," we watch as she lectures.

"Come again?" Nox says rather angrily.

"It's useless, without the code or which specific location in the Maze the exit is, the map is a fruitless effort."

"Well then know-it-all, enlighten me!" Nox snips with a scowl on his face.

I slid out of the argument, as I stare more and more at the map and the device. What could the number and letters mean. Push. Push what?61215120MTWCKD. I caught the next pair of code's. Then it hits me, after a string of numbers appear, MTWCKD. It was just gibberish at this point, but it was safe to say the numbers were the real goal.

"Oh so not only am I brash, I'm an moron too huh?"

"You said it not me."

"Guys!" I yell cutting in between the conversation. "We need the numbers, write them down, pay no mind to the letters. There nonsensical at this point."

"Well damn Greenie I'll be. Time to get cracking on this."

"Good going Ross, I think you should leave the rest to us."

I smile as Teresa congratulats me, as we exchange a small hug. "I'm sure you two can figure it out," I smile at as I run up the steps. It was time to figure out what else I could do. I was on fire, I feel impowered. Deciding for a quick sprint around the Glade would do me a world of good.

* * *

The sky was still a dark hue, but everyone figure it was smart to so their normal duties. I didn't need to be told if we didn't find a way out, we would strave. It was simple to understand the chaos that. As I was on my way back around I could see everyone gathering for lunch. Alby oddly wave as I past around as Newt flagged me over.

"So Ross, you think you got time to train me and the guys how to kill a Griever?"

"In fifteen minutes meet me, at the large apple tree, bring gear and extra supplies to make it happen."

Cutting the line like a runner would, Frypan was cooking up a storm, as Chuck was his new assistant. With our Sizzle dead he needed another hand to help. Fry throws a pack lunch as I head towards the meeting spot. I eat in peace the scraps given to me, ain't much but it would have to do. A builder name Steven and a slopper named Quint brought over the supplies. Together we put together a prop. A mask shift Griver you could hit. Chuck was the third to arrive, he begged to paint the mannequin to something. If I didn't he wouldn't shut up.

Right on cue arrived Newt with at least six other Gladers. As they all took a seat on the ground I had Newt stand beside me in order to help get everyone to understand me. I was nervous and unwilling to fail at teaching. The people who once called me a freak are here to learn how to defend themselves. It was poetic irony.

"I assume you all have a weapon of choice," I speak finally.

"Because if not, get one," followed Newt.

"Grievers. You've all seen your share of one. And the thought that runs through your mind is fear."

"It's natural to fear." Newt said after me.

"Newt I got it covered." I told Newt moving him back in the group."Alright first I want you to ready your weapons. Find a stance and one at a time you will swing at the mannequin."

One by one people took their turns hitting the mannequin. Some excelled at it others had a hard time. Newt was struggling because of his mild limp. Chuck ended up getting his shovel lodge in a tree.

"Listen Chuck, don't get upset. You need to work with your strengths."

"Like what?" He ask with aggarvated tone

"Since you're shorter than all of us, you have a prime position. You see Grivers has a rather soft undercarriage."

"Under what?"

"There bottom half is the weakest. Slice them good enough down there, hand all it's parts spew out, killing it." I said cheering him up.

"Thanks Ross."

"No problem Chuck."

X

For a few hours everyone learn how to place a well strike on a Griver. But it wasn't the real deal. They needed combat experience. Most of them didn't know how to fight. But that would have to wait for next time. Everyone was having a good time wacking at the mannequin that they didn't want to leave. It was nice to see people enjoying themselves. Newt had to leave first to help Alby as Chuck follows to help prepare for dinner. An hour later fatigue had hit some.

"Let's call it a day," I call out to the group.

"Do we have to?" Called out the group.

"If you want to get a good meal tonight we leave now."

I led the group of my trainees to the kitchen. We get our tray's and they follow me to a table. I wanted to sit with my friend's but my the Gladers swamped me with questions.

"We had you all wrong Ross, you're awesome and so no not a freak."

"It's fine guys."

"You really cool," said Steven followed by Quint.

During the latter half of the evening was swarm with over looking the Glade. I couldn't sleep I was a bit over edge about Gally cryptic warning. If Grievers we're going to strike again - then I'd like to have the upper hand. Taking peerch on top of the tree tower, the one Teresa threw a fit of rage one. I'd give anything to get my hand on a crossbow or gun, but I guess our captors figure it be to easy. They had to keep us on our toes.

It had become midnight and still nothing appears. Must be vigilant, I tell myself as I face each individual section of the Glade. Gardens, Blood House, Homestead and lastly Deadheads which I study and observe for ten minutes each section like clock work. It was tedious after awhile. It was only after one in the morning, when sleep began to enter my mind despite how hard I sturggle with myself to keep awake.

Dozing off for a moment I'm stirred awake by the creeking of the wood ladder as someone was aproching. This instantly forces me to draw my blades. Was it a Griver or someone out to kill me? I was ready to strike when I see Teresa head pop up as she reaches tower.

"So that's where you've been?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to bring you a warm blanket, it's really cold," Teresa whispered as she was shivering herself.

"It's dangerous out here, I need to get you back inside!"

"If it's so dangerous why are you out here?" She questions with a stare.

"You know exactly why I'm here Teresa," I snip at her cruelly but deep down it was a front.

Teresa didn't leave after I insisted serval times, she was so defiant, I could pull my hair out faster then I could get her to leave. But yet here she was wrapping me in warm blanket as I kept a firm eye out over the Glade."I can't promise you'll be safe up here with me," I warn her my eyes peering into hers with heavy concern.

"You're joking right? I'm more safer with the monster killer then any one else down there..." She said knowing it was the truth.

"I…."

"What?"

"Nothing. I thought I had a memory return just now, but it's nothing."

"Ross?"

"Yes Teresa?" I answer her, as she warps the blanket around us snuggling up to my shoulder.

"You think people will ever forgive me for what I've done?"

I pasue for a moment thinking about the horrible things we've done. I doubt anyone of them down there could truly forgive us if they know the entire truth. I knew this was a touchy topic and there isn't a proper way to respond, but as a friend I have to- even if it meant lying to make her feel better.

"Of course."

"You're a terrible liar, but you do make me feel better."

"At your service." I joke which causes her to smile.

Her soft features illuminated by the torch lights shining around the tower, her brown hair has more beautiful than I had ever gave thought to. I smile softly as I run my hand through her hair brushing it back, my cold ruff hand touching the smoothness of her cheekbone as I slowly caress the nape of her spine and neck. I blushed even more as she didn't pull away oddly enough.

"It's alright, I'll protect you always. Now don't worry about me and get some rest, it's late."

"I know. Night Ross, don't let the Grievers bite."

"Night Teresa."

Teresa was the first to pass out either from the cold or my company. She was lurch across my shoulder in such a position that I had no choice but to carefully put away my blade in fear of hurting her. It was pretty late at night if they would attack it would of been long ago. So just like my best friend I ease up snuged in the blanket side by side.

She felt safe in my presence and I knew I was always there for here back then, even now more then ever. For once-a night in the Glade wasn't that awful. Sadly enough I couldn't make a habit of being sleeping buddies with Teresa. I casually find myself lulling to sleep. I know things we're going to change. She and Thomas and the rest of our mottly crew gave me the will to press onward. Seeing their faces once we reach the world outside would make everything horrible, I committed before the Maze null and void or so I hope.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Don't own Maze Runner.

Chapter Eighteen::

I awake to find Teresa gone, she left the cover around me as if it was never moved. Probably went to find Thomas or work with Nox. I'd just wish she would be the one to wake me, not Newt who seem more stressed then before. Stretching my muscle upon standing up, I let out a dry yawn- as I startch the stuble of a beard that was growing in. The Glade was rather in a functional state after all that had happened. Of course per custom the people we lost had their names crossed out on the wall. As I had that last night finally added my own. The gardens we're the only stable source of food. As well grain and bread production. The slicers had hardly anything to serve meat wise, but instead we're rasing chicken to produce eggs more. Sad to see that whole chicken was off the list.

Don't get me wrong theres tons of stuff one can make with eggs. It's a versatile food source that could feed a small army if needed. It was the repetition of eating the same thing which would lead to an uproar in the Glade faster then having nothing to eat at all. Some how it all worked in the end. Frypan was no novice in the kitchen. He could feed the entire Glade off a pack of saltine crackers for a week straight if it came to it. The Glade wasn't full with smell of great food in the distance or the smell of the fresh air- the world around us became ever more stagnant and lackluster. But that wasn't important as other concerning aspects.

With all the thinking in my head, I was at my shack before I know it. I felt horrible never coming home often. The shack was still very much the same, but It felt ever more alien. It wasn't apparent but I did often abandon Orwell. Everyone and everything thing that happened consume my time that I was hardly back here. We didn't eat together as much or talk. I felt like clunk maybe worse. In the shack was Orwell fast asleep, it was way past wake up time but their he was. I figure if they truly needed him, some one would of gotten him.

I sat on my bed, it was cold and lacking my touch. I stood quite…. Just thinking about the past few days. It's been a month since I've been here. My emtions are bittersweet, but hard to recall since Orwell was snoring like a bear- he could sleep through anything. A quick glance showed a handful of jars of what I believe to be Frypan attempt at making alcohol. Orwell was suffering in the inside. I knew he and Toven were close. But to bury him was a whole another thing to experience. This made me feel even worse for ignoring him. I patted his head softly leaving him to rest.

I brought my spare running clothes to the bathroom and shower. Tonight I would have to make it up to him some how. But how. It didn't matter now, I had the whole day to plan it out. The water was brisk and uncaring, it crept down my spine leaving me freezing and cold to the touch. When the creators decided to cut us off, they really cut us off. Once I was dressed I didn't want breakfast, once I got a wiff of it as I got near the kitchen. It was soup again. I wasn't eating soup for breakfast and nothing you could told me, suggest a breakfast soup is real.

* * *

So rather then I gather the group of my students as we head for a open area in the Glade. Newt was excited, but Chuck wasn't able break from the kitchen duty. This time eight were present.

Newt, Quint, Steven, Francis, Poe, Lucas, Thomas and myself.

"I've been thinking and well hitting a stationary target is less than half the battle. Grievers are fast and cunning, powerful and tactical."

"Mate don't forget annoying," chimed Newt.

"No more mannequin, today you'll all be sparing. This means no killing or drawing blood, it a test to measure you're capability and threshold for damage."

"Wait you want us to fight each other," Thomas asked confused.

"Indeed, each of you will spar as much as you can take. This isn't a display of power over the other. Because out there all you have is each to fight at your side." I say pointing to the Maze. In a flash everyone had a partner."Remember no serious hits, adjust to your individual strengths, but also learn restraint."

The ground came alive as some took off in fighting stances, the sounds of fighting drowned the airways. The group took head to my saying as most hits weren't powerful. I turn to see Thomas alone, the number of people added up as I knew we'd have to face off.

"Guess it's just me and you?" I laughed.

"Seems so," He said inching closer.

"Our lesson will be different," I say tossing my second blade towards Thomas, which he caught.

"I'm not fighting you with a blade!" He warns.

"I'm not giving you much of a choice, I will attack you with my all." I said with a deadpan."You have two options get cut or fight back."

I step back with my left leg, drawing my blade from it's sheath. Within a second I charge at Thomas with the blade resting on his shoulder - the tip pointing just hard enough to warrant his attention alluding to my seriousness. "Now not the time to be a pacifist Thomas. I assure you my next attack will be serious I say jumping back from him.

"Slim it will ya."

"Here I come Thomas!" I say charging towards him the blade swinging straight down to his head.

"Damnit you giving me no choice," he grunt's as he lift his blade to counter mines with a block. The swords scrape against another as I could see a spark to live burn in his eyes.

"There we go," I say twisting the blade around as I push forward bring the handle of the sword into his pressure points above the abdomen. Forcing Thomas to gasph for air.

Taking the next strike I swing to the left which he is blocking once again in such a speed. The swords clash once more. "Enough blocking, take the initiative and strik-" Before I had finished Thomas swung the sword vertically knicking me on the face,as I return the favor.

"Are we done?"

"One strike doesn't always win the battle. How do you expect to save any of us?" I insult him branding his attention to the fight. His next attack is rather lacking as I step out the way, simply tearing his shirt slightly.

"I thought you we're training me, not trying to kill me?" He says swinging once more without conviction. I sidestep out of this path.

"I am, and at this point I'm wondering why. You're pathetic, you can never hope to protect her," I sneer at him which was like pouring salt on a wound. I could see the anger boil within him, the killer instinct blur with in his eyes.

He was swinging left and right keeping me on my toes, he was out for blood. I really didn't want to use this method but it had to be done, like it or not no matter how crule it made me seem. It was needed to get him at this point. Only his best friend could be able to anger him in such a manner. His attack are heavy handed as it breaks my stamina cause me to be slice across my legs and forehead. I can barely dodge or counter. That's when I ended up stumbling back against the mannequin.

Thomas took no pause as he sprung to action, that next attack if it weren't for the fall would had killed me. But he wasn't finish he threw the sword as side as he straddle me to the floor, his hand squeezing my neck. His face was red and rage written. What had I done?

"You did it you won," I gag.

"I'll show you pathetic,"

"Thomas stop, I had to get you mad but it was worth it."

There was darkness creeping over my eyes as I felt the remainder of my air escape. But the hands release themselves as he stands up."Just stay away from me!" He shouts marching off.

"Thomas I'm sorry, "I say dusting myself off.

Newt walk up to me with concern."I've never seen Tommy this angry before."

"I'm stupid shuck, I shouldn't had!" I confessed.

"Look you did what you saw was best. Ross he needed a wake up call. Grievers aren't a joke," said Newt trying to make me feel better.

"You're right I'm get patch up and apologize to him later.

* * *

A few hours past as Raph had took care of my injury's. I didn't speak much but simply nodded when ask a question. Tonight was going to be insane, I had Orwell alongside Thomas to apologise to. I really messed up this time. Heading back out I went to find Chuck, but round up coming across Teresa. She seems a tad bit annoyed, probably with me or something. She would not bare to look me in the eyes, until I had gotten ahead of her.

"I heard what happened…. What we're you thinking?" She said lost and upset.

"I know. I know I messed up big time, but he had to face this danger head on."

"Still…"

"The Grievers are picking us off Teresa, he can't afford to be timid to use a weapon!" I snip.

"A Griever he understands, but his best friend? How could force him to turn weapon on you?" She said sighing often leading to scolding me.

"You made your point, just comfort him till I find a way to make it up to him."

I said sighing as I got my dinner for the night and headed for the shack to make my amends with Orwell. Walking into the shack Orwell sits on his bed lurch over, still sobering up from earlier. He was daze and lost, it was like watching someone wander off blind. His following crimson hair was no sullen and droup. His eyes were now tired and blood shot- he wasn't himself anymore. Was I to blame for his current state? I'm hardly around him, I feel as I had betrayed him in some form of manner- despite the current situation. He was the first person to accept me for me. How could I leave him to rot. I should of been by his side after Toven died. I was just so preoccupied with other matters that he got left behind in my head. Some how I wish we too shared a mental link.

"Orwell I-"

"I don't blame you, I don't. Our home has went to hell and I figured it would keep you occupied," he said in a lisp, he was apparently still drunk. But there was sincerity in his mumble words.

"But I feel bad, I put you aside. I'll make things up to you, once we're free we'll do anything you like."

"You're the best roomie I've ever had, the only roomie I had. I can't stay mad at you."

"Thanks Orwell. I mean it," I said pulling him into a hug. "Now please go clean you're self off, you reek like clunk." I say jokely.

Helping Orwell up was harder then I taught, he was slouch over and pulling him up was such an endeavor but was finally done. Escorting the drunken Orwell was difficult to say the least, but I managed to get him to the showers, and left a pair of clean clothes. Orwell took a shower for such a long time I figured I catch up with him at dinner. There was something else that needed fixing. So I left him once again to his own devices till tonight.

My search took me high and low for Thomas, yet he was really good at making himself sparce. It was stupid to even think about contacting him mentally. It was nearly dinner time, I was still on pursuit as everyone was going about their own business. Where was he, did he leave the Glade to avoid me or just run? I became frustrated- frustrated enough to quit but I didn't. Instead I met with a angery sober Orwell who didn't seem pleased with tonight meal. Salad with minimal dressing to keep stomachs full and end the waste of already diminished rations.

"What is this junk?" Orwell said unamused.

"Salad I believe," I answer him as I ram my fork into the lettuce.

"This is cattle food, not people food!" He barked. It was clear he was one fearious meat eater.

"It's healthy!" I said rather displeased at his complaining, I was so preoccupied with the incident with Thomas that I went from calm to aggravated. He didn't even show up for dinner- the others keeping distance from me. Teresa won't even acknowledge my telepathic chides at a conversation. Once again exiled to loneliness. I slid my plate forward in digust- only grabbing my dessert which was a red apple and swiftly removed my self from the dinning area.

* * *

I rushed to the map room and read over a list of seven words which I didn't read only saw to get the number seven. Seven I thought pockting the device- pausing to read the map to see the closest door to my inquiry. South door I smirk grabbing my blades and rushed straight to the open door. In my ingorance I left a flash light my only light source the LED light on the device. It was foolish but I didn't want to head back all ready an quarter mile into the Maze. I did it once before with minimal light I can do it again. I kept a steady pace only to find myself running to get to whatever faster.

Section seven was my best guess in my anger to break free from the Maze. I didn't know what to look for or even if I was right, but what mattered is I try. The Maze is so uncanny and so large it wouldn't matter how many years you been here, one could spend his life out in the Maze and not find the exit. Unless you knew what to look for or had this device the chance of exiting is infinitesimally. And the odds are so stacked against you a way to describe it would be in a Googolplex. A Googolplex a one followed by one hundred zero's. To take that in consideration you have one chance out of infinite chances. So maybe after all there isn't a exit, who'd ever came up with such a notion. But I couldn't feign the opportunity to escape. So I pressed on into the night. The Maze was my company tonight as I treaded without care or concern for my own safety.

Suddenly there was a vibrating in my pockets, as I pulled out the device. It was truly vibrating that has to be a sign? The device was reacting to something nearby when a giant wall with the words I dare not dream to say are scroll across, everything was definitely going to change. For better or for worse, we've now entered the end game, the point of no return. What fresh hell awaits us? I wonder staring in a fixated gaze.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

WICKED: Section Seven. At last the way out made itself clear as walls parted up an up dark room with a panel in the dead middle- opposing any fact that this wasn't a way out. The panel came to life the closer I drew near and behind me was long patch of concrete floor with a massive endless trench on both sides leading to an abysmal darkness. Was this the fabled cliff? Brushing the fear away, my index finger gently glides across the panelboard, but soon dread echos into my heart. The sound of a swarm of metallic bees, began encroaching the areas. Grievers and tons of them are approaching the sides. Not wanting to be out numbered and gun I make a hasty retreat out of there,the walls collpasing to keep the bastards in. I ran for dear life, there was no way I could fight a hundred. I could at best take four at a time.

Realising getting out would take effort and a battle. Not everyone is going to make it out alive. Not unless manage fighting to my last against a legion. I now know I won't be making it out alive. It didn't matter, this was my mess to clean up after all. They are my design, my sins to burden. The Grievers are so versatile that their destruction was going to demand all my cunning and skill to finish them off in one foul swoop. So I ran- ran faster then before as I made it to the Glade in no time compared to my entry.

"Teresa are you there?" I call out to her in my head,nbecause I knew Thomas would flat out ingore me, so they're be no reason.

"I am but I was about to fall asleep, what's the matter?"

"I ran the Maze and I found this exit."

"You didn't!" She said skeptical.

"I did. Go gather the others meet me in the consuel room in ten." I said as I kept running to I was finally back inside.

Everyone was gathering up as I caught up with Minho and Newt pulling them aside. The two followed me to back of kitchen. Minho was rubbing his eyes as Newt yawned.

"So it's true then?" Minho ask as he walked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Your not shucking us about right Ross?" Newt question.

"It's true but that not what I came to discuss. I need help setting a trap for the Grievers when the time comes."

"What type of trap?" Minho said rasing his eyebrow.

"One that can kill the outer Maze residents or trap them when we escape." I said determine to make life easier as I walk slightly behind them.

"We have nothing that can kill a large pack in one go, but a trap could work," Newt said cleverly.

"Fantastic we'll draw plans for tomorrow, for now just gather as many to the meeting." I told them. "By the way have any of you seen Thomas?"

"Not since this mid-day," replyed Newt."

Before I could ask another question, I realised I had to get Orwell. I throw the pair the device and let Newt and Alby address the meeting, I would fill in the blanks as I storm off to get my friend. It took a while to reach the shack- simply because I felt I wasn't alone. Some one was in the shadows following me. Who ever they are we're not friendly so I took a detour not to bring them to a sobering Orwell. With a few left turns into the Deadheads I go. That's when the person made their move.

A knife small and nimble is cast across the air, slicing the flesh under my earlobe. Twice for each ear in good measure I suppose. I stop to feel the gushing crimson pouring out. The shadow they cast dancing patterns with the trees- who ever my attack was, he's good at concealing themselves. It was hard to determine when or if the next attack would come. But I kept a good a guarding position as I to escape.

"We can never leave," a dark twisted voice calls out followed by a different knife thats flung towards me. The blade reaches my neck I avoid barely, only to catch a second on in my palm the damage still done. These we're sharpen kitchen knifes.

"Stop hiding coward and face me!" I shout, drawing my swords in anticipation for conflict." Like a whirlwind and a sharp whistle combined three more knives flung forward at my body only being able to dodge I felt too exposed. I take off running into a clear field.

There he was, grining and grinding his teeth in anticipation. Louis the Slicer. The butcher with knife skills and Gally best friend. Some how he had bone to pick with me but instead to fight he ran off howling like a madman.

"I killed them all, I killed them all, I brought the Grievers into the Glade me!" He laugh before running towards the West door and out in out into the Maze. There was no way I was going to be bated so I head to the meeting to give a speech, I'll inform Orwell later, that madman might be lurking not to far.

X

A few moments later I make myself the only voice in the room. But there was Thomas sitting next to Teresa his eyes not looking towards me. I explained everything I could. I told them about the traps we can make the danger and fight ahead reaching the exit. That most might not make it. When I had finished I walk out the door to only be paused by Thomas blocking my path. He look into my eyes as he was after my soul, I store into his but no so intense. There was no words just glares.

"Thomas just drop it will yah?" Called out Newt.

"No Newt let him hate me, maybe he store enough hatred to see everyone to the exit."

"But still!" Newt went on.

"It's perfectly fine Newt, I'm the enemy after all, I created the Grievers and the test keeping you all here- might as well it be in the air seeing you'll all escape if my plan goes off without a hitch. I'll be the one to die here," I said shoving past Thomas and out Glade.

I brace the outside coldness prepared to sprint off to the map room as a hand holds my wrist in place, forcing me to stop.

"Ross what are you saying?" Teresa says holding a hand over her mouth in confusion.

"Don't act like you didn't hear me. I said after tomorrow you'll be free and I'll be dead!"

"Why?"

"Because the Maze needs a sacrifice, I plan to barter your escape over my life."

"What about the others, you're friends- don't you think they'll miss you?"

"You all are not my friends, how could you be this is all my fault. Come tomorrow I need you forget about me and live your life," I say as cold as possible.

"But!?"

"I'm just a lowly freak, don't pity the damned... It'll be easier to cope this way."

Teresa sobs heavily as her hands slaps across my face as hard as she can muster."Your a just horrible bastard!" She says walking away.

"Teresa I… Forget it…."

Place my hand to my face where she hit, I rub it tentatively before heading out into the cold night.

A/N: A short but rather emotional chapter. Just five left before I can start Scorch Trials.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Maze Runner.

Chapter Twenty:

The night was cold as I wonder aimlessly around the Glade, my hands stuffed in my pockets after tentatively rubbing my face. She was right to be mad at me, but in the end it was for the better.

I know I'm suppose to burn all my bridges if I tend to get them all out. It was up to Thomas to see it through. Despite not having my memories back, I felt this the only course I could take. The person who I was and am will die, leaving behind the ones who matter- it's only fair to pay the price for my sins. I worked with the creators just like Thomas and Teresa but I did the most. I made the trials deadly I made them take lives, I created the trials in order for something I believed in. But all I believe in is making my wrongs right. Yet this doesn't feel right deep inside. I feel like there something else I could do, but it doesn't matter how I feel it must be done!

Sadly I admit I will be missing out on alot of things but they aren't paramout. Like finding a girlfriend or kissing a girl for that matter. I'm haven't even gotten my driver's license. But it was fine it has to be…. I work the entire night devising plans but none of them would work long term or at all if I we're counting all the variables that could go bad. The only plan I could think would take more time than what we are working for. Maybe a convoluted plan wasn't the right idea- for there is beatuy in simplicity.

I would fight off as many as I can, till everyone would reach the exit. This could work, if only I could stop seeing myself out of the Maze. I want to escape this hellish landscape- but something inside demand I die. It was for the good of all, this way I could die happy knowing I fulfilled my promise to Chuck of all people. Why am I second guessing myself and options, what other revision could lead to better ending. I'm terrified of dying, but not committing to it. I won't run. Right? I don't know anymore, how to feel or think. It's for the greater good I tell myself as I find a spot to rest away from everyone. The Apple tree my other home, as I laid our a few twigs to alert me if anyone got to close. I close my eyes without an effort and drifted off.

* * *

Sleeping in was a slight comfort, the darken sky still as dreadful as usual, the acceptable norm. Stretching out the remaining sleep out my system. I didn't want to be seen, so I scouted from a distance staying out of view.

It was nearly ten in the morning, people we're about trying to eat what might be a disgusting breakfast. I was appalled just saying that in my mind. Frypan food was one of the best I've ever eaten. It wasn't bland or offensive to the pallet. Fry was doing his hardest depsite every thing. I didn't want to eat, I won't eat- not after what I said to my friends. A half an hour later, I can hear footsteps approaching the sounds of crushed leafs and twigs was a sure sign of my alarm system being active. I reach for my blade and zip forward in a flanking motion to take down whatever it was that had cross the threshold.

"Easy there killer, it's only me."

"Nox what are you doing here?" I growl in anger.

"Look I came bearing breakfast and company," he said placing the tray on the ground.

"I don't need you or you're help, just go- I'll be there when it's time to escape."

"You might have everyone fooled with that selfish ploy but not me." He chimed with a soft tone, before I lift him from his collar, watching as he dangled."But I only see the most selfless person ever to grace the Glade."

I steel back to realise him, as I held a hand to my forhead and let out a sharp sigh, long and drawn out via frustration. "Seems my ruse has been seen through!" I yawn slightly before flicking Nox on the forhead.

"I got something to show you," Nox said pulling me over.

"I've think I found a way for you to greater our odds of escape as well as your survival."

"Which is?"

"You're blood…" he said calmly.

I pulled away from him trying to avoid his plan. I shuffled back before running as fast possible. I made sure to not be seen as I head for the small pond at the edge of the Deadheads. The more I ran, I thought he could be right. Taking a seat at the crest of the pond, I watch the water as it ripples across.

Could my blood be the key? It was dangerous to them, so maybe in a large quantities could do more damage to a entire horde. So much was in my mind, Louis for instance who was jacked in the head. Could it be true that he lead the Grievers to the Glade? Who did he kill? Will Thomas ever forgive me? How can I make sure we all escape? I had the weight of the world on my shoulders. A hour or so later and I head to the map room.

* * *

Both Nox and Teresa we're diligent at decoding the device, I for one the other hand didn't to be here not after what I said. But I had to be, my place was here, with them- even if they are so insisting of trying to live. I watch for awhile not alerting them to my presence, then I spoke shattering the silence.

"I believe I might have plan, it's crazy but could work." I said sternly.

"What's is it?" Teresa said as if she knew I was here for the longest, she didn't even react.

"My blood is toxic to the Grievers, if we we're able to extract alot of it, we could facilitate it as a weapon."

The two took a lengthy pause before addressing my absurd idea no matter how possible it seem to be.

"It could work in theory.." She said rubbing her chin.

"Then strap me in, we'll begin the extraction!" I bolt up ready to provide blood.

"Slim it will ya, she said in theory."

"Ross there has to be another way? This could hurt you and that's the last thing I want."

"Listen both of you!" I yell aloud gathering their full attention. "It's the only way, beside with this I'll be able to distract the Grievers while you run for it.

"You matter damnit!" Teresa shouts while slamming her hands on the table in anger."Enough with the sucide talk, you matter to me, to all of us. Just stop the clunk!"

"She's right, you've got to stop acting like this. What's the point of escaping if the one who arrange it isn't there to celebrate and honor our friends who died to get us here."

There was silence once again, I didn't know how to two whisper amoung each other debating if they should. I didn't have time to waste, not when everyone was counting on our escape. Was I sure this could work? No but will that stop me? No, not even if I have to limp all the way their just to distract the beast that wait to ensare each and everyone of us.

"Let's go for shuck sake!" I growl with venomous intent as I couldn't let ethics and emtions sway them from doing this.

Without a chance to blink the fresh pain that often follows blood work, the sting that cause you to curse at the God's above, the pain no matter how old you are, it still has that awful familiar sharp bitter jab. I wanted to writhe in pain for Teresa accuracy in drawing blood was something left to desire. Vial after vial, the onset of dizziness brings my stomach to a nauseous state as I vomit and contort while she still pulling blood from me.

"Nox hold him still." She cried out to him. "Ross you need to ease up, where almost done."

"Hold still you big shank, what are you five?"

I feel Nox hands holding me into place as Teresa finished extracting blood a minute later. The room spun and spun in uncertainty as I wanted to vomit my insides, pain was course and unending. Sadly the nausea is the worse thing about the procedure or was it the light headeness? Teresa was efficient at extracting but her aim not so much. I can't remember when I closed my eyes, but when they opened, Teresa had a warm smile on her face, she held six vials. They we're a blood culture that she started to pour into Mason jars. Once that was done, she held two of them. It was a good start I will admit, but not enough to wage a skirmish with the Maze denizens.

"Be a dear Nox and find something for him to eat."

"Aye aye Teresa!" Nox said waving as he heads for the kitchen.

"You're right," I sigh in defeat.

"I usually am. Now just hold still a bit longer."

Nails digging into the wooden chair I ease up before speaking again."You did good," I lied."Where going to need more, also I need to find volunteers, if I can get that sqaured away the closer we to home."

"I hope so. By the way, Thomas has been working hard to get everyone ready. Frypan says we only have about four days worth of rations before we starve."

"Four days, then this just got more dire I wonder what we'll all do once we're out?"

"Hopefully stick together, maybe then you and Thomas could mend things?" She said unsure about the outside world. Going home, but where was that? None of us remember our real family's, so sticking together would work.

"Yeah?" I say with a fake laughter."We are family all of us after all. But more importantly, there something I wanted to do. Both past and present…"

"What's tha-"

Interrupting her mid sentence- I lean forward placing my lips on hers as I bite down softly on her bottom lip, my tounge meeting hers. A sweet melody, pure and deadly like nightshade. But after ten seconds of me doing all the work, her short burst of reciprocation- had her pause and pull away.

"Ross, I'm!"

"Teresa it's something I wanted to do, and in case I parish soon. I wanted my first kiss to be ours. Thanks to you, I have new lease on life."

She was taken back a little, did I cross a line? Did she like it? All these questions in a sea of uncertainty.

"I... I don't know what to say.."

"It's perfectly fine. I acted rash due to the lack of blood."

That was a lie which I hate doing to her- no matter what I meant that kiss but this was probably the worse time. I stare at her perfect brown hair in awe unwilling to break a gaze, one that she hasn't caught on to. Perhaps she was busy mixing the excess blood into a smaller jar. She kept this one with her as it was able to store in her pocket, you never know when something of a rare value could work in her favor. Ten minutes have gone by and Nox had returned with bread and jam.

"It's all Frypan could spare until dinner."

"Bottoms up!" I said eating the makeshift jam sandwich.

"I need air." Teresa said leaving, as Nox and I sat and ate our lunches. "She seems flustered on account of that kiss."

"You saw?"

"The whole ordeal…." He said chewing his food and speaking in intervals. "But I sympathize with her, I mean isn't she and your bosom buddy a thing?"

I stood quiet not taking in his words as I eat slowly and quiet. I mean the three of us grew up together if my memory somewhat serves me. But there was no space to find an answer. It pains me, literally as I tried to make sense of his words. I know Thomas was always sweet on and I did my best to impress her, but did she choose him? And if she did, I should be happy for them- despite this quivering in my heart. But what made her like him more, I mean I shucking created the trials and devices based on her works in the past. My superior intellect should of won her over, but then again I can't let the seeds of bitterness grow in me, it would be unfair. We kissed and it was mistake yet another lesson of live and learn.

She's my friend a close friend and I shouldn't had done this to her. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. But it felt right so right that my hands crumble into fists of despair. I couldn't help thinking this way, but unlike most things of late- everything linking to my past self is in a shroud of melancholy haze. What's wrong with me? One kiss and I'm doubting everything I hold dear and yet the worst of times make it'sself apprent eventually.

"I guess."

I said snapping back to my senses, the filling of a meal bellows in my stomach, the nasuea and confusion gone. Looking around the room I to start to fill sick of being down here.

"Where you off to?" Nox ask as I tied my shoelaces tight.

"I need to stretch."

"I'll come with."

I and Nox headed outside to find it particularly empty. I had to check my clock to see what time it was, it was only half past six. Where was everyone? Then it dawn on me when Nox pulled me aside. "Duck!" He scream as I did just that. A Griever slid down the wall from the other side with a loud crash. It's mechanical limbs ready to strike us down.

"Run!" I hiss as Nox takes off with reckless abandoned.

I on the other hand rolled out of the way of each attack as more and more came sliding down the walls and thru the doors. Shuck me, I cried as they nearly had me in their midst. Running with all my might I notice I left weapons in the map room, I was defenceless and would definitely be done for if not for Minho flanking their rear as I pulled Minho for the death he nearly caught. My skin itched and my arm felt heavy from the injections, my overall health fading as the two of ran towards the homestead. Minho was falling slightly behind, the demonic howling and clanking of the many Grievers- over took the panting and footstep's of ours as we in the nick of time barrels into the Counsel room..

Minho and Newt shut the door swiftly as everyone's face pops up inside. Even Thomas- despite pretending I don't exist is with Teresa, Nox is sitting on the floor catching his breath beside Chuck who is standing by the wall.

The room is quite, just bodies shuffling and shaking in empty silence. The screams the dreadful screams are heard from both helpless Gladers and their assailants. My heart hurt and my gut sinks Everytime a unfortunate Glader pleads to be let in. Alby and Newt are the most plauged with remorse, more or so Alby. His people we're being slaughtered as he hid defenseless to help. For some time this goes on with very so on na Griever gets curious to poke around here. The screams the godawful shrikes run terror up my spine. They had came full force or so we figured.

When the noise outside died down we figured it was safe,we we're wrong. Just then through the wooden wall a mechanical tail breaks in grabbing Chuck to what seems to be certain death. First Thomas and Minho spring forward grabbing him- followed by Newt, myself and Teresa we all hold on for dear life tugging back Chuck from that foul beast.

"Hang on Chuck," cried out Thomas.

"No shit!"

"Chuck!" We all scream in Union as it seems we we're going to lose him.

Nothing was working as he was a tad bit heavier then most and the Griever had a good hold on him. I wasn't going to watch him die and with my failing strength I yank harder then I should had yet it was all in vain. It seemed dim for him as the pudgy boy flail in agony. Just as he was about to slip through a loud and visous yell broke free as Ably snapped.

Taking the closest thing in hand he dash like a mad man cutting and slashing with a renewal vigor. Hit after hit and finally Chuck was free from the vice of the monster. Everyone fell back but in the nick of time as I pull aside Alby."I got you buddy." Everyone cheered as Chuck was free and Alby saved the day. Sadly their is no respite for the weary. In a flash another tail breaks through the roof this time snapping at Alby- with my strength zaped he slipped through my hands as everyone tried reaching for him… In his last seconds all I heard was….

"Thomas, Ross get them out of here!" And like that he was swept into the middle of the night. The world went dark as my eyes grew heavy. The screams one by one stop, the dread subcoming us all. Alby was dead. I growl at in disgust readying into go out to the night doing something reckless. How many of us are they going to take! Before I could reach the door, Minho held me back as hard as he could. Yet I fought and fought until I felt sleepy, Minho was applying pressure to my neck to put me under. "I'm sorry shank! I ain't losing anyone else tonight."

"Minho let me... go.." That's when everything went dark...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One:

WICKED Email, Date 232.1.27, Time 9:13

Recipient: Board Director Deacon

Sender: Ava Paige, Chancellor

Subject: Who the hell do you think you are?

Deacon I for one know the bad blood between us, but to stoop so low. It's humourous at best, but did you think I wouldn't notice the agreement you signed off on!? To sign off a death warrant on the subjects- more so my Son… Who the hell do you think you are? Thanks to you, we've lost potential subjects last night. Your obvious attempt to personally attack me from the rafters hasn't yeiled it's desired effect. He is very much alive, for if he wasn't we'd be having this conversation face to face. And trust me that wouldn't had been a pleasant meeting. We all agreed to allowing a horde of Grievers to be set free only, only when the subjects we're nearing the exit, but thanks to that stunt we're nearing the home bound stretch slightly off then predicted. I hope you're happy!

WICKED Email, 232.1.27, Time 13:29

Recipient: Ava Paige, Chancellor

Sender: Deacon, Board Director

Subject: ?

Ava what are you going on about? It's probably the stress and the genetic mapping, what you need is a stiff drink and a vacation. I for one would be honored in taking over operations as interim Chancellor… I hear - is lovely this time of year. You're running yourself ragged these days if you're jumping to conclusions and pointing fingers. Maybe you're unfit for the position anylonger, let's just see what the board has to say hmm. Or maybe you'll learn to stay quite and not interfere with the desires of your benefactors….!

WICKED Email, 232.1.27, Time 16:55

Recipient: Deacon, Board Director

From: Ava Paige, Chancellor

Subject: The constant undermining.

Deacon why must you persist, I am head of Wicked and that is that. If you wish to bring this to the board, be my guest. Till that time I advise you stay in your place and allow work to commence…. You only want my position, for personal gain. I wholeheartedly for the foreseeable future, will not rest to we have our cure and can safe guard our survival.

WICKED Email, Date 232.1.27, Time 19:00

Recipient: Ava Paige, Chancellor

From: Deacon, Board Director

Subject: Don't test my patience.

Ava, what are we going to do with you? You've let power get to you're head- and yet you forget to recall, I'm the only person you confined in, that actually knows how you got this position. It would be dreadful if the truth go out. I think you'll stand aside as I clean up the mess you've failed to do all these odd years ago. Yours in confidence, Deacon.

WICKED Email, Date 232.1.27, Time 19:13

Recipient: Unknown

Sender: Ava Paige, Chancellor

Subject: Urgent

I already know that you have a busy schedule and alot on your plate despite my time frames set on you. But I need a personal favor. I need board member Deacon delt with discreetly and soon. He poses as threat to the trials.. If I am removed from power, everything will go up in smoke. I've trusted on you time and again, I know you won't let me down… No reply needed.

* * *

Possibly a day has past it seems as I awoke to a medical bed, Teresa and some of the others are all around me.

"We got it!"

"Got what? I asked a tad bit groggy.

"The code to Maze, the final pieces of the puzzle."

Said Nox and Minho, just as Teresa was done with extracting enough blood to make my plan work. Thomas was aside of me just not talking but closely paying attention to whatever I had to say.

"This is it then, the count down!" I roar in rejoice.

"We just need a few brave souls willing to go with you while the rest of us clear a second path to exit," Teresa mentioned. Thomas eyes store and I could feel them bury into my flesh, but oddly I couldn't be bothered- he wasn't the priority at this point.

"T minus 24 hours, that when we'll we taste freedom, that's when the our hardest battle begins."

Truth be told, I fear failing them. It would be easier to quit and let someone esle do this. But who? It had to be me, although my run ins of near death experiences, it only a matter of time to my luck runs out. There was side conversation left and right, but the common nosie amoung us was rumbling stomach's. It was to apparent that all conversation stopped. It was time to eat.

Heading to the kitchen everyone follows in tow even Thomas. Newt has become the leader for the time being so he's running around tending to everything. He's well informed about the plan. Thomas and Minho are still allowed to run Maze like usual. He also has given myself power to form a small squad of willing Gladers for my plan.

Taking a seat with my tray of mush, Chuck is trying to engage conversation between Thomas and I. Nox was trying to stop him, but I couldn't really blame Chuck fot trying to fix things. Orwell is off doing other tasks provided by Newt. Winston and Raphael packing first aid equipment. I guess better safe the sorry.

After eating I got up and with minimal searching I found the guys. Quint and Steven, Poe and Lucas. The five of us took a walk around the Glade as I laid out everything that was planned. I needed help, no matter how brave I saw myself as the truth remain I need assistance on getting us the hell home.. I sigh as the more I went into detail the pale freight of dying scurried on each of their face. Either it be another invasion or our escape the odds our not fair.

Some will die- this is a absolute truth. No matter what fear I feel this for the good of everyone. But doubt has an uncanny way of tunneling inside me. Yet pressing matter is the oncoming fight. Where is this dread coming from? Am I slowly losing my sanity? Just a fee days ago I was brave and brash- now I'm sliently tormented of a scary reality.

I can't save them all… I want to and I'm willing to fight for it, but the truth remains the same despite my best wishes. To succeed, first I must become the master of my fear of failure, as well the melancholy of ones who died, that plagues me so. I nearly submit quitting. All that which was sacrifice to get us where we are at this moment- will be for naught if I can't get a shucking grip.

The swelling maelstrom of fear is encroching around my mind, tearing at my synapses, darkening my senses. The world is a blurred hue around my irises that the entirety of the Glade has darken worse then what it is now. Everyone around are dancing shadows- I'm losing basis with sound and perception. Fear unending, the bodies of friends and ally's life in a sewing circle around a lone survior. Me!

But as the darkness is about to sallow my body whole the storm subsidies as my fading resolve kick in, pushing out past fear, thrusting me into forward thinking. A stark outlook but a true one. Words, unabridged in meaning form in my thoughts and thoart. Thusly I turn to them and speak.

"Let me be blunt. I need help luring and killing Grievers a few hours ahead of the escape. This will buy time for the others solve the Maze allowing everyone to go home."

"That a little to much for me, you saw what happened last night. Count me out!" Said Poe as he walked away.

"I get this is likely a sucide mission, but we have my blood that can kill them," I said trying to rally back Poe.

"Greenie I think I stand a better chance with the escape party no offense," sighed Lucas who followed alongside Poe.

"Quint, Steven?"

"Count us in, we're ready!" They said.

"Meet at the map room this evening."

Now all there was left to do was have the blood drain from my body and into jars. Maybe I'll get one of the MedJacks to do it? Then again I might upset Teresa. I figured I had an hour to myself so decided to go the river and reflect. That riverbank had became my getaway from everyone despite wanting to just get the blood work done with. On the way there I pass by the shack to check on Orwell but he's knocked out like usual. He could sleep through anything.

The big red hair was still sore over losing his friends. If I wasn't a critical part to the escape then I would literally lay back and let others do the heavy lifting. Perhaps not I usually find myself doing for others then I do for myself.

I gotta say I enjoy not having anyone talking in my head as of late relaxing. Thomas was still brooding over the incident. Teresa, well Teresa just doing her best. As I reach the edge I peer into the river to see my reflection. Did I do the right thing by forcing Thomas's hand like that, was it even worth it in the end. By tomorrow I might be dead it could be easy if I give up. Doubt has once again has reared its ugly head. It was to good to be true. I talk a big game it would seem, but there was fear in vast quantity. There wasn't a source fueling my rage and courage. Not since I wronged Thomas.. The voice was right. The one who's been apart of me the last few days. Fear... It words convincing me to give in. I was alone now so of it would flare up even worse. I should just quit. But that would equal condemning everyone to death. Escape was just a lofty dream because we had nothing better to strive for. Something are just meant to be. I'm just a foolish to ever believing in finding a way out. We we're damned from the start! I sighed slowly as I look at grey skies reflection of the surface of the waters. For once I resonate with the bleak skyline. But then something over came me, a voice. Prehaps the one that's call it's home inside my psyche.

"Of all people Greenbean, I wouldn't imagine you'd give up so easily!" Spoke a voice that reply to my inner thoughts. It wasn't neither Thomas or Teresa and I was all alone out here. Despite the grey of the day I saw In the river, a figure behind me. But as I turn around- no one. I went to face the river and then I saw his face. Toven….

"That's not possible. You're, you're-"

"What dead?" He said in his usual tone."What about it Greenie we all got to go one day. Some sooner then later."

"You're not here just a manifestation of my conscience." I said slowly but still very shocked.

"Listen, believe what you wanna, feel how you wanna. But don't go quitting and turning you're back on them. I knew most of them have gave you hell." Toven said blunt and serious as possible. "Ever since you arrived things have been different they have hope and a way out. This is thanks you and Thomas."

Toven places his hand on my shoulder or so it seems in the reflection. I'm overwhelmed with joy and sorrow. I didn't care if I was going insane but whatever this moment was I didn't want it to end. Tears streaming down my face ten fold.

"What do I do then?"

"You've always had the answer you shuck face, keep fighting and roll with the punches and don't let mine and any one else death here be in vain. It's going to only get harder from here on out, stay true to yourself and those around you."

"What if I fail? What if I can't go on Toven then what?"

"Turn to your friends, you're all each other's support system."

"You're right Toven, I know what I must do. Till next we meet old friend…."

"Right on Greenie. And if you see Orwell tell him I'm sorry and that I'll see him on the other side."

Wiping the tears away Toven was gone but the strength to carry on was here.. I know what must be done. Find Teresa to extract more blood while work out a plan and get some rest in. But there is one bit of unpleasantness to tend to. Now I have to chase after Newt, everything has to come full circle before we can proceed. If it wasn't for Toven's word's, I wouldn't know where I have to be- that's besides them to the very end.

A/N: An emotional chapter to tie in the remaning chapters Sometimes fear can take you over at the last minute.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two:

Flagging down Newt was easier then I figured. Newt was near the homestead as I run up to him, his gaze elsewhere.

"Hey Newt."

"Hey Ross, any news?" He said getting to the point."

"Ah yes, we should be able to escape tomorrow. I've gotten two helpers for my venture."

"Alright I'll make sure everyone is alerted, anything else?"

"Where's Thomas?"

"Tommy's over that direction with Minho. Why?"

"Good you're coming with, this nonsense ends now!"

Before Newt could compute I grab his arm and pull despite his protest. Eventually he stops and we head to the west door. There was Thomas and Minho, resting from their run. The closer I got I could see the stare coming from Thomas. He was rather adamant about not wanting to deal with me. I could over hear him as he stood up and tugs on Minho shirt.

"Come on let's get back to running!"

"Thomas I think you should hear him out."

"No. I'll just run without you." He said turning to the door. That's when Minho grabs hold of him and made him face me.

"Looks like you're running from your problem!" Minho said sternly holding him into place.

Over on our end. I sigh and turn back, that when Newt grab me and turn me around to face Thomas.

"Hey Minho, Thomas," said Newt dragging me forward.

"Hey Newt, Ross," said Minho.

"Look I apologise Thomas, I missed up big time. I cross a line I shouldn't had but what's about to happen is bigger then the two of us."

"Hey Newt," Thomas said plan out ignoring anything I said.

"Damnit Tommy people make mistakes how long do you plan to hold a grudge?"

"Both of you shucks kiss and make up already,"demands Minho.

"I'm heading back into the Maze!" He said breaking free of Minho's grip.

Thomas started walking away, Newt and Minho sighed. Upset the pair walk away giving the, we tried look. Which they did. I can't believe this clunk. He wants to be a baby when so much is at stake. That's when the idea came.

Running behind Thomas I cut him off right before he could leave the Glade. The two of us having a stare off.

"Move!" He mumbled.

"No!"

"I said move!" This time yelling at me like a rabid animal.

"It's time you woke the shuck up!"

I yelled as I throw a fist which connects with the bridge of his nose forcing to stumble back- as he nearly falls on his ass. But with enough speed I grip his shirt holding him from falling as he face swarms with anger and confusion. "You can turn you're back on me, you can hold this grudge all you want. You want to fight this out I don't care. But you don't have the right quit on everyone. You're going to lead everyone the hell out of here, you're going to go on with your life. I will die here and that's going to be that Tom. But if I'm not allowed to cut off every and run, well neither can you!" I state to him face to face before letting him hit the floor.

Thomas got up rather faster then expected, a wild swing with aloud thud connected, soon I was doubling over. "I wish we weren't best friends, then hating you wouldn't feel so hard," he said rather venomously.

"What does that mean?" I question and turn to Newt and Minho.

"Mate just after you passed out when they got Alby. Thomas- Thomas injected himself with the Griever syringe trigging the changing," Newt spoke lowly as he answered my question. I've never gone through the changing, thanks to a immunity with Griever toxins. And people who undergo the process have most of their memory painfully restored.

"Thomas is that true?"

"Yes."

"Thomas if you hate me the prove it!"I unsheathed my blades throwing one aside the other to Thomas."Kill me then! I won't fight back."

"I…"

Walking to I'm few feet away from Thomas, I stand tall with my arm side to side giving him a ample position to strike.

Thomas was processing his mind, I could see Newt and Minho getting ready to step in. But this was between us, if it was serious, if he meant it then. I see no problem to end my life. I watch as his eyes strain as they go wide. Newt is trying to talk Thomas out of it Minho is trying to move me out the way. He blinks twice as the blades shutters in his hand.

"Come on do it!" I snap at him.

"I… I…." Thomas mutter as the sword is nearly slipping out of his hand.

"I dare you. No I double dare you to Thomas!" I say antagonizing him to strike me down. There is no fear on my face.

"I can't," he says softly all his resolve drained.

"I figured much. You don't have it in you to kill me."

In a flash Thomas charges at into my chest toppling me to the floor with a head banging crunch, his face red and confused. A single fist hovers over my left eye- by the looks of he's shaking holding back that punch. I stare wide eyed under his weight. Slowly the fist winds down as I prepare for the impact it never comes- instead of a pounding right by left my left ear. Quickly I cock my head to see the fist inside the blades of glass. Suddenly confusion swarms over me like ants. Thomas pauses as he opens his mouth-then talks."Just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I don't hate or forgiven you Ross."

"Then what is it you want. How can I make it up to you, you're my closest friend as far as my memory extends."

"No matter what survive, you're not a martyr. Stop acting like your life is worthless!

"I don't understand stand?"

"Listen you clunk for brains, tomorrow on you're mission you better make it through we're all escaping together. If you can do it, I'll forgive you!"

"Aye aye Captain!" I say with a hearty resolve. Thomas help me up as we go our own ways. He's heading for the Maze, I heading to extract the rest of the blood.

* * *

Seven hours pass and nearly everyone was in the building that used to Alby office. The blood culture were setting up in the jars, I had a full stomach. There was roughly thrirty of us left. Newt was making a head count, Frypan was setting a trap for the people behind this all. He was going start a massive fire that would send this entire Glade up in smoke. It was a final chance to send a message to the creators. May our escape be worthwhile or our deaths come swift. They cut off our supplies, the sun. Pitted us against another watching as we struggle to live, to cope, bury our friends and fend off hellish Grievers. It was time for a reckoning. Once we get out there will be hell to pay.

Orwell was in a chair by the left wall, he was sobering up the hard way. No more drinking for him, Newt's orders. He seemed half away out of it. He couldn't handle the cold turkey but that had to be the only way as he clutch the green bomber jacket that I arrived with. Orwell was my first friend here and my older brother in some standards. So was Toven. Chuck was gathering supplies and food for the escape. He was ready for rest of his life. Chuck will always be a younger brother in my eyes. Newt, Minho, Nox they all meant alot. Teresa and Thomas, the only ones who remember the real me, my closest friends.

It was seven hours to my mission starts, as I avoid questions and conversation. I head up to the top floor. Surprisingly the main room door was closed. I paused before knocking and opening it. There was a Newt his head resting on the table. His face was stressed and worried.

"There you are?"

"I'm not surprised that it would be you who noticed my absence."

"Actually I didn't, I just came here to rest, probably lament."

"I find it oddly peaceful up here mate…"

"Can't blame you."

"It just hard to think that this nightmare is coming to an end," he said softly.

"You've been here almost as long as Alby, so it must feel so surreal."

This conversation with Newt was different, it was real and serious like before. It came from his heart from his deepest fears and desires. This was Newt unlike before when it in the outdoors. It was private as he confined in me to speak about this issue.

"Ross. What do you think is outside the Maze? I mean the people who put us here are on the other side of the Maze, how can we stop them from preventing our true escape."

"Anywhere else has to be better then in here. Beside we've all got each other, there nothing they could throw in our way we won't conquer," I say reassuring him.

"You're right. Also long as we're together that all that matters."

In a moment my head thrubed and ached as I stumble to the floor on one knee. A flash back and a strong one.

* * *

It was the same sterile white environment. Full with vats and tubes along side medicine equipment. Tables, computers and screens a plenty. People inside the vat submerged in a water based liquid all floating and panicking.

'Why are we doing this Teresa?'

'What other choice do we have?

'Do you honestly believe that this process is painless, because it looks like suffering.'

I was in the back drop hiding from the others. All around we're guards on high alert. I can see faces I know in panic in a sense of dread. They were all screaming in panic submerged, each drowning or In a drowning state. I wasn't meant to be here, after my plan was brought to life I can only see the suffering it brought. Thomas and Teresa had the will to press forward, his grand experiment was being implemented. The Maze!

'Teresa I don't think I can keep doing this every week, looking at our friends all having their lives altered.'

'We have to for the sake for science. Even for Ross sake, he's the most sick according to her!'

'But this isn't the way, it can't be but for Ross I'll push on.'

It was surprising no one found me peering from the supply closet closest to computers and my friends. That's when something shook me when the face of a short blonde being brought in by stretcher. It was Newt, he was up next. Whatever this was, it wasn't pleasent. I wanted to burst out and fight to save the blonde. But I held myself back and focused on one constant. WICKED isn't Good…. But I couldn't act out, not yet. I will bide my time, plan and eventually I'll get them out.

I could hear yelling and struggling from Newt, my stomach churned. Then all of a sudden the door swung open to reveal a man his face blurred out as his hand grabs my wrist yanking me out.

'You've cause quite mess putting the facility on lockdown,' he said with a accent align with digust.

'I didn't mean to.'

'Your mother won't be pleased he said dragging me away, both Thomas and Teresa on look in shock.

'Thomas you have to stop this, stop WICKED,' I cry out.

'Stop struggling you little shit!'

I fought with this man as I punch and kick trying to break away and free Newt!

'They're our friends, this isn't right!' I scream all throughout the hall until I locked into a room.

* * *

Reality had call me back as I stumble slightly. Newt rush to help me out. He walked me to the chair he was in and place me down. I blink several times before wiping away the beads of sweat from my face. Newt headed to another room before coming back setting a glass of water down in front of me.

"You wanna explain what the hell just happened?"

"It was a flash back, they've be frequent lately this was a rather detailed one. Not to far back, few years maybe."

"Well what did you see?" Newt said tentatively as I sat there sipping water trying to regain composer before speaking.

"It was from the outside, in a lab." I paused sipping a bit of water. "It was mostly what Thomas must of explain during the changing. How they we're sending you all up here a few at a time. I also was there observing- particularly hidding."

"And?"

"I was there when they took and prepped you for the Maze…"

Newt stepped back a few paces before trying to talk. A mass array of emotions swarmed his face. Newt was always the calm one but this was different. It was like seeing Newt wityh the braveness he uses to pass the day. The stress is so much that eventually a wall crumbles resulting in this small breakdown.

"That's proper jacked," was all he could get out.

"I should of saved you, I should of leap out sooner and broken you free before I was captured!"

"It's not your fault. But good that, all of this unpleasantness is water under the bridge."

I got up and walked to Newt wrapping my arms around him pulling us in a hug,"I'm sorry, so sorry." I began to cry in his shoulder the world around us quiet non-existent. Just the two of us this simple moment in time.

"Alright good that. But no more crying for today!" Newt said taking reign of his emotions. The brave reliable Newt was back as we parted our hug. With that I left Newt to plan as I head back downstairs for a quick word and nap. I needed as much sleep as possible.

X

I took my time coming down the steps this was my final speech. I didn't want to address everyone. Thomas had a fond way of rallying people together. I was just the science behind the ideas or the hand holding the blade. Thomas was the true leader they will follow him, trust him. We had a uncanny dual effect on people even if we don't always notice. I could supply the plans the logic even at the best of times give hope to the hopeless and inspire courage. Thomas was direct mostly percise with his ideals but mostly sinerce and dedicated.

I no longer have the notice fear of failing or giving up. Despite this rocky start my true friends made their selves known and never given up on me. So how could I come so far and quit. This fleeting moments are stain with sacrifice- and I won't let any one die in vain- not as I still draw breath. They're counting on us and I did promise I make sure Chuck would find his family. But now not the time to daydream it was time for speech.

"Alright this is it! In a few hours we make our move, remember that their aren't any single individual. We're a family so either we fail or succeed together. So when out in the Maze keep an eye on each other, ready to defend one another. If we want out then you best believe that the creators are going to throw anything and everything. Just keep pushing untill the end alright?"

There was a loud motion of cheers and shouting in full sway. I think they got the message as I step off the stairwell and headed to back taking a seat on the floor. It was loud but I was able to pass out in ease.

But I was awoken by lite tapping as Orwell was putting my green bomber jacket on. I nodded at him as I looked at my watch. Half pass five. Ten minutes to go time as I glare around the room to find a mass of bodies sound asleep. Quint and Steven were on one side prepping up.

"Rommie you on brave shank you know that?"

"I guess," I reply yawning.

"Look I want to thank you for being a real friend, I don't know what's waiting for us so I might of get this over with. Thanks bro.." Orwell said with sincerity.

"Will you stop being so dramatic. Everything going to work out. Also Toven says he's sorry!'

"What?"

"Its nothing bro, look I'll see you later okay."

Orwell patted me on the back as he went to sit back down. Thomas, Teresa, Chuck and Newt are asleep side by side. Nox was passed out on a chair. Minho and Frypan were knock out by on edge of the hallway. Raph was on the staircase so was Winston. I should of have gotten to know him a little better same for Jack. Reaching the two I was tossed a back pack with supplies. A chest strap with the jars of blood store in. Quint passes my dual blades in their sheath.

"This it then?" Ask Steven.

"I'm ready cause havock!" Cheered Quint.

"Alright we all know the plan, divert dived and conquer."

"We're right behind you Ross, lead the way…."

* * *

Flinging open the door and scanning the area, It was clear to run. The three of us filed out the house one after another keeping a steady pace. Our objective was the North door as it would lead closest to section seven but not directly and that was the plan. If possible we draw away the attention away from the surrounding areas as the escape party moved. It was up to us to cause a diversion and up to Thomas to lead them to the exit. The meet up time a hour after there departure. Quint was a little slower then Steven and I, but we made a meager pace for him to catch up. Counting down the seconds till we breach the first corridor.

Now was time to put plans to action and conjecture aside. The Maze in all it's disgusting brilliance of twisted steel and towering walls all ready to condemned us to a early death. Once again I ready to defy to defile everything it stands for as the three of us push forward to a war yearning to end. Now let the finale commence….

A/N: Here we are the last four remaing chapters. These remaining chapters took me in different directions. I want it to be grand, yet bloody and excellent. There will be an intermission where I will touch upon how I came to this ending out of many. What to expect from Scorch Trials. And to give more purpose of the creators/ observers of the Maze. So stay tune.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Still don't own Maze Runner.

Chapter Twenty Three

Our first break included a sip of water from our bottle and a small snack to keep our engery up. Digging down into my backpack was a note that was folded neatly. Teresa handiwork at it's best. I open the note reading every last word. It was a failsafe if anything went wrong on their end. The code to end the Maze. Six word's cryptic and nonsensical. Float, Catch, Bleed, Death, Stiff, Push. Was that it, all that all that work for a string of word's.

I honestly expected something grandiose coming from the creators. But yet again who could really go for the easy way. It was misdirection. Everyone would go for a hard painstakingly hard answers simply overlooking the easy. Sadly it fooled them for three years. One we had rested up our trek took us into a deeper part of the Maze, section five.

Section five was oddly quiet, it was the direct path to section seven. The three of us treaded carefully not to make to much of target on ourselves. It was a easier to find a few and kill them and on the next. I highly doubt we could fend off let's say twenty with us three. I've not been the most calm when facing them, it was pure hate for my supposed creations. I even fancy killing them all at one time or another but that was the anger and grief when they guy's put me through that test.

But now all that matters is clearing a path for the others and making it in time to escape. But that wasn't happening. It was like the universe was out to get me. But I knew better, it was the people pulling the strings. As I lead the way the walls changed drastically on our side and open was the flood gates of hell. Eighteen shucking Grievers spewed out towards us, death seems eminent.

"Well shuck," Steven said startled.

"I don't think we have enough blood for this," Quint added.

"Then we fight to our last, this is for them. The best we can do is go down as heros."

"You sure have a way with words, you do know that?" Said Steven as he both Grievers and Gladers charged weapon drawn. Steve with his axes, Quint with his spear and I with dual blades. To the last I said charging in. With the three of us working together it would equate to six each.

At first it was a free for all- just the rhythm of attacking and blocking compacted like sardines in a can inside this narrowish corridor. The three of us did a good job of evading attacks but this wasn't going to work forever. Eventually the walls spun and changed separating the three of us each with our own pile of Grievers.

I could hear the panic and shuffling of such vulgar words. My heart sunk as I knew I wouldn't be able to defend my friends, but they weren't ordinary Gladers they already knew how to take down a Griever but that's practice and in theory. No more time for thinking it was time to test my metal.

* * *

The area I was enclosed was large enough for me to attack and dodge, same for them. The six Grievers in a single file line charged, but begin ever the slighter; I tore out my first jar and hurl it at the monsters. Blood splatter every each way possible. Two!

Two of them screamed and boiled as they died in agony. I widen my smile as I go forward with my swords and slash and cut at the third Griever who's saw arm slices my shin. Not stopping I deeply slash it's right eye as my other blade repelled two other attacks. The remaining three begin to climb on the walls to take a whack at me. I steeled myself for the brunt of it. Finally that's when I notice I was completely out gun, what was the possibility of more arriving to contend with me. I resign to this shattering reality...No way out!

But that's when my body moved on it's own inacting on Toven word's, don't give up. If I fall here, how can I be sure that the others are safe. Each step didn't feel as my own but I was guided by some unknown force.

Slash, forward advance, slash, parry, counter and slash. This was the flow I was directed over and over till the Griever laid dead. Three down and three to go. The last three charge at me all at once when suddenly I began to wall running to a moving platform gaining the high ground. That's when I myself took out the bottle and flung it at the three. Once again two died leaving the last one angry as it charge up the wall, tail swiping me to the ground with a hard thunk.

All the wind was knock out of my system as it lean over for the kill. I knew this was it as I suffer trying to inhale. The tail with it's needle goes to plunge through my heart. Or so it would seem, time slowed somehow giving me a fraction of second to thrust my blade through its jaw- and straight to the brain. But I was all to ragged myself as my blood stain body was cover in cuts. Holding on tight as the Griever buckled under I watch as the spark of life leave it's disgusting eyes. It was over, I did it somehow.

But I was still trapped in a small area. Unaware of my friends situation, were they still fighting.

"Quint!"

"Steven!"

"Someone answer me!"

There was no response at all as I punch and punch trying to make the walls open. Five minutes then ten all the way to forty-five minutes pass as I stand trapped. But that's when the walls changed opening up and realining as I can find a blood stain Quint straight ahead.

He was cover in red pasty goo. Either it was his or mine from the jar, he just sat there frozen unmoving. His hands and body trembling. I grab my swords and sheath them, as I run to him.

"Quint!" I say loudly as I'm near to reaching him. "Quint can you hear me, answer me?" I said shaking him hoping he snap out of whatever trance he was in. Their was an errie silence that filled me with dread. He trembling even more voilently as I held on to him. "Where's Steven?"

No response whatsoever. I try rubbing his face clean his left eye now milky white, the sign of blindness. He was blinded by the blood which bathed him from head to toe. I watch as he shudder as he lets go the spear. He looks up, but not directly at me. That's when he spoke, "Ross, I. I.. I watch as they tore Steven apart before the walls divided us. It happen so fast I was lucky to have been able to kill six Grievers with two bottles."

"Shit that's grim," I bitterly curse as I go to left up Quint. "We gotta move it's not safe here."

"I can barely see!"

"I know but I got you ,just put your arm around me and put your two feet foward and run."

* * *

I prop up Quint to run when that familiar roar signal out behind us. It sounded it like it was a few of them by my guess as I take off with Quint. It was a struggle to get a proper running speed. He was weighing us down and I wasn't going to up and ditch him for my own safety. What was a couple Grievers, they are my creations. Its up to me to put them down if I must. And if this is all my chickens coming home to roost then so be it. But I won't go quite.

Setting down Quint a few yards away. Some six Grievers all swarm towards us- some on walls, some on floors as I bring my blades up to block. The two on the walls simply ignore me as they target a injured Quint. The others charging to me are a little slower then the wall crawlers.

Given a ample second I take off with a swift pace wall running behind one them as I vault a bit higher for leverage. In a mere instance I slide down right above one thrusting both blade through it's slimy skull the two of us tumble to the ground. Unfortunately a metal prod makes contact with Quint smacking him a bit further away.

One down as I wipe the smudge from face, removing my blades. I can't focus as I have so much to contend with I hear Quint writhe in pain.

"Get the hell out of here!" I scream to him.

"This is for Steven…" He steady himself up for a counter attack. He takes off stumbling to the three, getting ready to run them through. I wouldn't be quick enough to counter all three as he charges forward now gripping the last jar- with a loud shatter the blood splash over the three. But before it's death the first Griever clothesline Quint right into the wall. There was sicking crunch! It was the sound of his spine bending into steel and metal.

As much as I wanted to tend to him the last remaining make their move on me. I wasn't going to run I was going to move straight forward. Time for something different as I take the blade in my right hand and turn it facing behind me, the left forward. Even if they surround me I could attack two at once and I like the freedom of movement it gave me. Here goes nothing, I say to myself readying to sprint forward.

Three on one wasn't to bad. I slice and slice in a 360 angle. A few slices and nicks here and there. The beasts made quick work of my jacket. But thanks to the vest I haven't received minor damage. A lunge forward as a quick step back. I gave them no quarter- neither did they for me. I could feel more pain but more ware and tear refusing to use my last jar. I could feel my energy begin to fade my blades dulling.

With a hasty attack that went wrong, I swung to forcefully,the Griever evades the near fatal attack. My right blade goes crashing into the Maze wall shattering in tiny black shards. Shuck! I was one sword down as some well place attack send me flying backwards a few meters. I crash abruptly gritting my teeth as blood seap out. Shuck shuck shuck!

I couldn't focus beyond the pain. I grew as they drew closer. Reeling my hand back I find the spear Quint had. The grey sky didn't help with the panic that was setting in. I grew used to it but I didn't want the vine infested walls and cement color sky be the very last thing I see. Eventually I'm able to swallow the fear as I take hold of the spear in my right hand, left had still gripping the last blade.

* * *

Something snapped inside I didn't fear death all I wanted to do was cause chaos and death. I was going to crush all that stood before me. I took my steps slowly forward the Grievers roaring loudly their intimation falls on deaf ears. I feel a empty and hallow every notion of fear discarded. My jacket as shredded as it was hung loosely to my body. I removed the last jar of blood placing it on the ground.

Soon a sicking firery fury burns in my veins like acid. Just like that night when I believed Thomas was dead, that craving for destruction high-jacked my mind like a primal urge. Now the bloodletting begins.

I walk each step foward Is a well place strike with the spear lunging more and more till my sword arm is In range to plunge. A bang there a swish here. Eventually the two Grievers began to retreat as I brutally murder their comrade. I was somehow still standing none to worse for ware.

Through out the time I couldn't rush to aid Quint he died in suffering bas I heard every last moan and grunt of pain before he went under. So there was no way in hell I was would let them escape. Trekking after them for some time, I come across the dumb bastards that corner themselves in.

Taking up speed I lift up running across the small amount of wall and chuck the spear straight into the face of left one as I the one on the right swatted the air out of my gut sending me a was back.

* * *

Still not dead somehow I was running on pure adrenaline and blood lust. I felt pain all over as the last Griever drew closer. Wearing the most disgusting grin I smile at the end. Spiting at the monster I yelled and groaned. "Shucking do it, kill me like you did my friends. Fucking finish it!"

"Heads up!" Cried a voice in the background. I look over head as I saw a blood jar flinging towards the Griever shattering right into his mouth if that what it was. I was quick enough to shut my eyes as glass and blood erupted everywhere. The muffled roars as I knew the jar hit right at it's mouth. I open my eyes to see the Griever writhe in pain as it disovled into nothing.

I ponder who my savior was as I see short Nox running to my aid. What the hell was he doing out here. I wanted to check the time but I knew the watch was damaged in the battle."Nox what the hell are you doing here?"

"I've been trailing behind you for a while it wasn't to hard."

"What about the others?" I pestered for answers.

"Well I left right after you did. Besides the others should be leaving in a half of an hour."

"Ok that's good to know, but that doesn't explain why you were following us?"

"Well you know…"

"Know what?" I said as he help me on my feet.

"It will be apparent soon enough, just know I'm sorry."

"What do you mea-" I stop in mid sentence as I become light headed all the oxygen forced out my lungs. My eyes darken and blur as I notice Nox fist deep into my gut. My eyes glaze over as I feel myself slipping into the dark as my weight is caught by Nox. Everything fades out.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Just a heads up this chapter is a bit on the darker side. It had to be done in order to make character development to occur and bring a small subplot to an end. Also there will be two voices for one character in dialogue so to separate the voices they will be normal or italics. To get a feel for who's talking when.

Chapter Twenty-Four

I awoke breathing heavily in a dimly lit room, restrain to a metal table. I remember this room, it was the place I found the device. I could see two shadows overhearing hush voices.

"What the hell is going on?" I yell, flailing the table.

"Ah he's awake, good work Nox."

"This feels wrong…"

"Cheer up, you upheld your end of the deal."

"You shank traitor!" I shouted at Nox who form I can make out. I wasn't still sure who he was working with.

Then there was a searing pain in my left shoulder-blade as a knife plunges inward. I scream but a rough pair hands covers my mouth."Thats no way to speak to someone." That's when his face leans in. It was the mad Slicer, Louis. Our last encounter still burned in my head.

"I can't say I'm surprised you sicko!"

"Shut it Freak!" He laughs sickly as his knife runs across the opens cuts on my arms. I jerk in pain at each poke.

"So you have Ross, now about your end of the deal, you'll get me out the Maze to find my brother?"

Brother... Nox never once mention a brother. I thought I knew him well enough. I trusted him, we all did. But he was plotting all along. He'd plotted with this bastard. How could he trick us all to doing his dirty work?

"Yes of course, we'll have to wait of course to the Maze is deactivated."

"You condemned all our friends for such a selfish want!"

"I just want to find the only family, how am I selfish, I did what I must. Louis promise he could get me to my brother if I brought you to him and after the Maze is solved."

"You were my friend, you talked sense into me when I could not think straight, how could you?"

"Friends, you were a means to an end," Nox shouted.

"Nox I would of helped you. You should have known that!"

"Enough!" Louis said lol loudly but I didn't care.

"How could you? We trusted you," I shout halfway unadible as could feel tears form in my eyes.

"I said shut up!" This time Louis screamed at the top of his lungs. Now he was pissed.

Louis sprang into action plunging medium size shards of glass into wrist. It made me growl at the pain on the inside, because no matter what he did, I wasn't giving him the satisfaction. If I could only break free of my binds I would strangle this lunatic. But it was hopeless.

"Nox be a dear and get the gear."

"What's your deal with me anyway?"

 _"_ _You might as well know. You're a unaccounted variable. When Thomas arrived I worried that he would be the cause of trouble. But when the girl came his priorities turn to her and he was kept under check_ _."_

"I don't understand, you're not making sense…"

 _"I can't let you live your a danger to everything_ _._ _Y_ _ou're surrounded by death. You'll only bring chaos eventually. You're a mistake._ _One that should of_ _never been born. You stand for everything against_ _, that which_ _order represents._ _"_

He wasn't make any sense, it was like a entire different person was talking. It was as insane as his normal conversation.. I didn't want to know what was going on. It was to much to handle as he kept inflicting bits of pain to me. I didn't want to stop him from talking, as for the more we did the less he laid into with the stabbing. I had to hand it to the manic- he sure knew how to avoid hitting fatal areas.

"You're not making sense."

"You push Gally over the edge, you have to pay for that!" He said back in his normal insane tone. It was like two people fighting inside for a motive.

"At least I'm not giving Nox false hope."

"So what if it's a lie, he's already proven loyalty to me."

"You're totally jacked. I should tell him the truth."

That angered him as he leap on the table, pinning more into the cold table. Running his knife into my shoulder-blade, once more twisting and yanking before he pull it out licking the blood off his knife. He face lit up with grotesque pleasure. Louis plunge his knife back into the wound, cupping my mouth so couldn't scream or shout.

"Don't make me gauge out your vocal cords. I'm going to remove my hand now, so you better stay quite or bye bye voice," he said leaping of the table to fetch something as Nox returned. He keep eye sight to minimal I can imagine why. I had to calm down as I wanted to blurt out the truth. Right now I had to find away out of my binds and make it to Section Seven. I didn't think much of anything it was to unsettling. Everything that happened in the map room, trying to find the code, the bonding and fun we had. I can't even fathom, that he was setting us up for the slaughter. Especially me. How could he fallen for this madman ploy?

"Why Nox?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"It about your brother. Why didn't you say something?" I ask wholeheartedly.

"It's more then that. I had no choice. I was the only witness that saw him kill Toven. He threaten to kill me, but decided I was worth of value. If he let me go, I had to eventually deliver you to him."

"So you sold me out, your such a coward."

 _"And_ _that's_ _enough talking."_ He said putting a gag in my mouth and smiled. _"I wonder if she'll morn for you_ _? Then_ _again she was the one who resigned you to this tragic fate."_

Who was he talking about? I didn't understand, nothing he said made sense when this other side of him came out. Next he pull out a surgical kit fit for a mad scientist. What's was he planning it wouldn't be good that was for certain. There was no telling what could happen and I knew he had no intention of making my death quick.

"Mhhhh mhhherhh!" I moan as the gag was deep in my mouth.

 _"Cat_ _got your tounge?_ _"_ He smirked. There was on way to fix this problem but it was selfish if I did. Next came the little probes place on my head. It was attached to a heart monitor as my heart was beating fast. I couldn't imagine what would he do next... But then came more shards of glass being slip into my purple brushed wrist. _"I've done my research and if I'm right you'll be trying to contact with Thomas or Teresa with your telepathic link. Sorry to say if individual is inflicted with pain_ _they can't_ _establish a link_ _._ _"_

How in the hell did he know about that? Something is terribly wrong and off- I wasn't dealing with Louis anymore. There no way that he could have that knowledge. I laid with a cold sweat dripping down as I try my break free my arms. This was something far beyond my comprehension. I was at a stunning loss. Who was really running the show here?

"Hmmumm hmmmmuh," I scream under the gag.

 _"Oh you're worried about your friends that's noble. Although there has been a lot of countermeasures in play, none of you will survive. You've tainted them. Even the other one in the room."_

"Hrhgghh."

 _"Like all infestation you have to attack the heart of the problem."_ I shudder as the blade hovers over my heart. Nox is incredible quiet, he's really turned on us. "He's my prey I'm going to take my time with him!" Louis yelled at himself as if he was fighting for control. _"You'll obey me! Now kill him and the other."_ Louis face and contorted In pain unwilling to submit to whatever had control of him.

"Hrgmmmm!?"

"You didn't set this up I did. I plotted my revenge, I used the boy to lead him here. I did this, I'll deal with him how ever I please!" He shouted as he was gaining control. But everything was out in the open. Louis drew his knife, running it down my cheeks seductively in a lustful motion. He was getting a deprived pleasure from this, his weight toppling me down ever more into the table, his eyes shined with frenzy and bloodlust. I know that look in his eyes as I to bare the same lustfulness to kill. But never the motive, it was dark and sensual. A pleasure unlike any other. I never felt so fearful in my life. Was this going to go elsewhere? This was a hatred that bred into a different from of romance. One with fury and sound, broken bodies and domination of conflicting wills.

Louis grin got more lustful as each jerk, scream or bodily convolution of pain of mine, draws him closer. Suddenly a his hands rips out the gag as Louis face is right above mine. My eyes stared up helpless as Louis mouth bit down on my lip, bitting until blood ran, a kiss of horrid delight.

I can feel myself vomiting at the prospect of his kiss. I scream and cursed under my breath as his tounge meet mine. I seek my chance as bit down on his filthy tounge. Unfortunately this results with a sharp jab of the knife into my arm, forcing me to let go of his tounge. Louis leans back and relase his weight as he crams the gag back into my mouth. I watch in disgust as he licks the blood off his cheek.

"Your so unbroken, but don't worry that'll change. You have that fool Nox to blame, he was easy to manipulate. Using him was child's play."

"Is that true. You used me?"

"What about it? What are you going to do? Despite this outbrust I'm still a man of my word."

"Of course, what was I thinking."

"You'd be wise to remember your place, now then fetch the special item," He said his face lighting up.

I wasn't sure to have regular Louis or that clandestine side of him. I close my eyes fearing whatever lied In wake for me. But that's when it happened. A loud shattering sound. Louis went limp slinking to the floor. There was a broke glass jar over his body. Nox rushed to empty Louis pockets, as he used the keys to unchain then ungag me and unattached the little probes of that heart monitor. Which for the longest hasn't been beeping like crazy. I made sure to steel myself from to much fear.

"Hurry up we don't have much time." He said grabbing some packet, the rips it open as a white powder pours out spilling into my wounds burning like hell fire but I've felt worse today.

"I don't understand?"

"I messed up, he was using me. But not anymore. Listen you still have time, the powder will clean your wounds and heal them, numbing away the pain."

"Thanks."

"I don't need your thank you still have a while to they reach the edge of Section Seven. If you can hurry you can still-"

Nox words cut short as he fell into the floor in a bloody mess, Louis was behind him pissed."Full of surprise aren't you?" There was a hole in his chest from a knife stabbing into his gut.

"You killed him…."

"So what does it matter he did betray your trust."

"Still he didn't have to die….."

"Alright then, I'll just have to dispose of you the hard way.

"Listen to me, we can escape. We'll be free. Will get you the help you need."

"Free? Hah such a fanasty you've concocted. We'll never be free!" Louis said softly before chuckling.

"I'll see to it personally that no one will hold you accountable for what happened. You have my word Louis."

Louis paused before his eyes hardened. That sick glaze of verging madness. The other side of him that wasn't making any sense. I knew this was a lost cause. It seems I won't be able to talk him out of here. It would ultimately end with one or both of us dead. Could I truly bring myself to murder an actual person?

"Oh I have your word? I have your word? What makes me believe that the mintue we reach your friends, you won't have them cut me down?"

"You said it for yourself. My friends… It must mean I'm doing something right if I have any?" I confidently say to him.

 _"There not your friend's, dire situations have a nack for rallying the weak together. It's a ecosystem comprised of using one another to live another day letting natural selection run it's course till one remains_ _! "_

I gasp at how bitterly he said that. But before I could think he was already upon me throwing me on the table with a shattering slam. I jerk in pain from the cold table in which my back just took the blunt of as he locks me in. _"It ends now you recusant, the abnormality of everything we stand for. Only the abyss is laying in wait for you."_

I push up moderately yet firm but was held in place, the knife slowly reaching my forehead. I wiggled and squirmed but Louis right hand was dead weight on my chest. I few wet tears fall from my dry eyes one by one. It was just a chore to breathe at this point, the blade making it way down my face. The pain was blinding as I felt myself go.

I should just going to let go and submit to losing my life. I was alone and afraid the knife digging into my lower jawbone. Who ever this was wanted me dead, but Louis persistence, forcoe a prolonged death. Each touch was a sharp yet jagged lingering caress. I didn't scream giving him zero satisfaction. Soon we we're at my lower lip, bubbles of blood lined my face like acne.

 _"This isn't working. I guess something more intense will give lighten you up."_

"Who are you?" I say flatly not letting him get under my skin.

 _"You can address me as D,"_ he said through Louis as he was digging in a duffle bag in the distance. _"How does 800 watts of electricity sound?"_ The voice said gleeful.

I struggled with the resistants. It was no use trying to break free they were lock up tight. Louis or D, whoever was humming a tone as they was setting something up. For a moment I thought I saw movement on the floor. I blinked and it was nothing to my eye caught something else. Yet it was in a flash it was gone and slient.

I was losing my will from the blood loss. I blink again and next thing I saw was Nox gripping a sizeable hole in his chest. But he was dead I'm losing my shuck mind. Soon after I felt my hand restraint loosen, my eyes darting across the room to find Louis in the same spot. So how was my arms felling lighter? That's when a face pull to my ear it was Nox.

He lean to whisper not to draw attention but my heart jump for joy knowing he survived. It was possible for Louis to had miss a fatal area."Listen I don't have much time. I only had a small amount of the powder to clot the bleeding. I've been waiting for my chance to move."

I just blinked a few time my face stinging from the cuts."I've put your blade under the table and losen the binds. Next time he gets close use this." Nox hand over a small knife."Get him in striking range and plunge this sucker deep within. The binds should come off with considerable force. Go for your weapon and end haven't much time left. There should be salve in the bag. Now don't shuck this up Greenie." I helplessly watched as he crawled in his death position. I had to time this right and conceal the knife just out of sight. Then a beautiful plan came to mind, anger him!

"Hey D, I'm ready for the knife again, I think we were making progress."

 _"Shut the hell up."_

"Ah the mysterious murder is going to shock me to death. Really where's the fun in that?" I said egging him on, I just need to really piss him off.

 _"There are worse things in this bag boy!"_ He threaten.

"I'm calling your bluff and raise you two knife's!" I mock.

 _"Hhm.."_

"Fine D. I'll go all in with three knives."

 _"That's it. I'm taking your vocal cords."_

Gotcha. I smile devlishly at my plan. Louis rush over to me with the largest knife I've seen he was serious and so was I. I just hope my gambit pays off. If not I can kiss my voice goodbye. But they're so gullible. He stroms over to the table and straddles me down. _"I'll count down_ _from ten_ _!"_

"Make it five, I no longer fear the puppet and his master."

 _"How's three sound!"_ He shouts directly in my face, spit flying everywhere.

"Sound fantastic," I laugh as his face is as red as tomato. Then I count the seconds.

3.

2.

1.

The knife reaching just above my thoart. I smirkly smile jerking out the way, which I follow up by forcefully slamming my knife deep into his chest. It wasn't his heart but none the less he stumbles back off the table allowing me to break free. I pull with what little strength left over and broke free falling off the table. I hit the floor with considerable impact but roll sideways,snatching my blade from underneath the table. Now Im able to the fight to them.

"How's it feel? Are you scared? Alone and hopeless as the table turn's." I scoff evilly. I watch as he gags on his blood slowly, as it vomits ups. The knife was deep in his lungs. His eyes loss some of that glossy tint.

" _A_ _h now that's a sight I haven't seen in some time_ ," he speaks in a raspy voice. My _time is short but I won't be dying alone._ He limps back to pick up a knife."

"You've lost."

 _"Never!"_ He barks, charging at full force. My instincts kick in where as I land a large gash on his left shoulder rending it useless. Louis knife slips from his arm, allowing me charge foward toppling him to the floor. My fist connects a couple time before it finds its mark- the knife that's lodge in his chest. With great force I slam my burised hand on it's handle plunging it deeper.

Louis eyes darts the room over the slow ticking madness in his eyes fade. I can only breath heavy yet grin as he cough up more blood. The struggling ceases as I hear painful laughing coming from him. _"Hmh mhhhh. You might of ridded me of one body but there be more, I won't stop till you're dispose of. You'_ _ve_ _tainted_ _them, your existing is worse then what lurks be_ _yond_ _the_ _Maze_ _."_

"Save it D, I've already won."

 _"I'll rid the world of you just you wait!"_

"Shut up!" I scream punching his face one fist after the other.

 _"Who released my security detail?"_

Louis was spouting nonsense or was it D? But when the rage parts from my eyes I know it's his controller talking. I took a good look at Louis face and it was so twisted crinckled in pain. Bloody and swollen that's all I could dare discern. _"Why are you here? What's with that look. Why are you pointing that at me_."

Louis was shaking in a continuous fit, that I resigned he was no longer a threat. My broken battered body slid off his chest and roll to the floor, leaving us side by side. At this point what was left to do, I already knew that this was risky plan. I had to pay a price for my friends freedom. I tend to pay the price in blood, sweat and tears. I kill the poor shuck. My eyes tracing an old and recent injection site. It lined his chest and arms. God what happened to him, what did D, do to him? His body was swollen with like a allergic reaction. Louis was forcefully made to receive Griever toxins. Was that the reason he was so jacked in the head? Is that how the creators we're able to contorl him?

"You got to fight this! Don't die as they're slave," I cry in pain next to him, breathing heavily. I felt horrible, I felt like a worser monster. Yes he might of been insane, but was that truly his fault. Under different circumstances, could had him and I been friends? Prehaps even Gally. I guess I'll never know.

 _"Damnit she sent you. That's just like her_ _._ _D_ _amn her and damn you Jan-."_ There was one last forceful convulsion before he fell still, his eyes rolling into the back of his eye sockets. He was dead… I slowly sighed as I felt numb for some time before blacking out for some time.

* * *

After my eyes shut for exhaustion, k jerk up as I forcefully vomit. My muscles ached while I stumble before getting bearings. To my far right was Nox who had died for his injuries.

Using my blade as I cane I limp over to the duffle bag unzipping it to find the salve and painkillers. Taking this small respite I apply the powder to my open wounds and chug a few painkillers. I dress my face with a bandaid on my jaw and applied gauze to my arms after removing the shard of glass burried in my wrist.

Everything was shooting through my body in the worse way, the pain is overly blinding. My bomber jacket was torn to shreds and there were holes and cuts in my clothing. I head ache so did my upper body. I curse under my breath as I close both their eyes.

"Ross…. Cough cough… I want you to live. So please hurry to the other's," he wheezes trying to hold on.

"Come on we can both make it out."

"I'll only slow you down, just promise you'll find my brother," murmur holding for dear life.

"I promise," I say clasping his hands.

"His name is Nyx. I remembered he has weird color hair. Look after my older brother."

"I swear. Now Nox just close your eyes it will be over soon. Pleasent dreams buddy."

I let go his hands as he nods letting the life slip out of his grasp. Soon the medicine kicked in, dulling the pain. That's when I headed out of the stoarge area and back into Section Give. I just hope I have enough strength. Before I start running, I took out a sandwich from my bag, it was still intact. I chew the mildly warm sandwich without pause, putting some strength back into this weak body. I was ready for whatever was next!.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Maze Runmer.

Chapter Twenty Five:

It took me so time to gain my senses of direction, if only I could climb the top of the Maze wall, but that's impossible. So for a while I made mental notes before getting a sense of direction. Limping for the first half was the best I could muster, eventually the pain began to subside giving me the room to run once more.

With no haste I sprinted fast and percise towards section seven. The way there was rather easy and innate for me to figure out. I did run this Maze enough to locate what I had to find. I zip through corridor and corridor as the sounds of fighting were closing in. I was so close I could taste it despite the pain the Grievers are a issue to contend to. If it wasn't for my hostage situation I would of gotten more done. I pray that everyone is alive. I'm not in best shape to fight.

I couldn't call for Thomas or Teresa, two much pain to establish contact. So I push one until I hear yells and screams. Gladers and Grievers at war. Minho, Newt, Frypan and Orwell are flanking and countering attacks. Others are being flung into the cliff as more and more Grievers appear. We are out number as I come slashing and cutting at every beast in sight. Everyone is looking with awe on their face. Finally Thomas is toward the back defending Teresa and Chuck. I navigate the long strip evading blows and death.

"Holy clunk he's alive." A startled Minho said

"I don't believe it. The Greenie made it," Newt said slyly.

"That's my roomie!" Cheered Orwell

"Only a madman could of survive," Winston said caught in awe.

"Ross...?" Teresa said in a very concerned voice.

"Ross!" Thomas noted as I tap him on the back smiling as I brandish my blade.

"Did y'all miss me? It wouldn't be a going away party without me." I boasted.

"The code is almost in," Chuck called out not noticing my presence. "You're alive.." Chuck ran from the panel to give me a hug before tending to the interface.

"Good that Chuck. Now everyone over here!" I shout for everyone to head towards Teresa and Chuck.

Slipping pass Gladers and Grievers alike, the Gladers more by more are being killed as a few make it to the back. Taking the vanguard I flank each attack as Orwell is beside me. He didn't say anything but he was going to fight. That's when heard a whiz and the back panel opens leading to the exit.

"We got it….!" Teresa shouts to everyone as I could see the front wall from before begin to close up to block us in. There were some still fighting and dying they needed a chance to break free. That's when I jump forward cutting and blocking.

"Now head there." I yell to the other Gladers."I stay behind. Just like I said I would. Guess this is my goodbye!"

"No!" My friends scream In painc the walls closing faster and faster.

I sprinted thru the closing walls as the Grievers are still in striking range. My strength still holding I try to be proficient but the ware and tear is enough to cause attacks to miss. That's when Orwell is side by side with me, more walls fastly closing, I had to jump through to finish the job. Orwell well pats me on the head before shoving me back towards the group.

"Where out of time."

"No stop, what are you doing," I say trying to fight him out the way.

The walls were nearly done closing and the Griever's surrounded us ten to three. Thomas and Teresa, Frypan, Newt, Chuck and Minho were by the exit. I quickly avoid another of Orwell shoves. I decide go down fighting to free them. Everyone is being massacred left and right as the group screams to reach out for me.

"Live on for me… Promise me that. Promise!"

Orwell in his fading strength manages to push me to the others one last time, as the tail of a Griever stabs through his heart. Blood leak through his chest as shock is written across it in a small smile. Then he riped away, as I go back to dart for him.

"Orwell!" I scream in blood murder. Time had slowed around my eyes, to my dismay I was being held down by the others. All I could do was watch helplessly as the smile radiating from his face fade, while he is dragged down below. There was nothing I could of done. It should had been me. It should of been me.

The walls came to a complete shut as I run to rip them open. All but darkness envelope us expect for a small light coming from under a door somewhere in the distance.

"It was supposed to be me damnit!"

"I get it Ross. But look at it this way we're out of the Maze and whatever lies beyond must lead us to bastards who was running the show!" Nodded Newt

"You're right it time we gave them hell for putting us in here Newt."

Following the others Teresa open the door which leads us to a large hallway. A rather massive hallway was surrounding us. The lights flick on going down a row. Everyone was on pins and needles so no one broke from our tight formation. The group walked for sometime before we came to a lit sign above the door that was in red which read, exit.

"Seriously?" Frypan says as we draw closer to the door.

"We're not out of the woods yet," I remark with caution to the group.

"This place is huge," gawked Chuck as his eyes were probably all over the place.

"God what happened to your face, what happened to you in general?" Teresa asks as she runs her hand down the ridge of my face coming to notice each bit of damage.

"It's not something I want to get into now, beside we've made it to the exit. All there was left to do was walk in, but for the first time in a long time, I felt like that Greenie that arrived in the box some odd weeks ago. Uncertainty. It was a disgusting feeling of uncertainty, the fear of the unknown. What ever lay in wait it had me terrified. But I won't turn back now, I won't run. I'll fight till this body is render useless. Till then, it was time to leave, we've came so far, lost so much, this wasn't time to be scared!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six:

A/N: It's been some time, but I'm done. This is the last chapter and the longest. Thanks to the readers and I see you all in the Scorch.

This was a rather frighting moment. Standing beside Thomas and the others we watch apprehensively as he opens the door to a large room that's darken past the threshold. The first area was surrounded by screens which was dimly lit. The room was much bigger but the entrance we slowly walked into only had a another door far from the screens. Step by step Thomas led as I followed getting his sides. Everyone was in a state of awe. It was so unreal yet it felt as if I could recall being here.

Something was beyond the other door but this door had a panel which had a small red LED light to signal locked. I guess we was meant to see something because as soon the last of us piled it a video played all across each screen.

There was a woman in the video, short hair blonde with a crinkle face due from stress and age combine with a serious scowl to her features. She wore a lab coat, inscribed with blue four letter word, that wasn't a proper. But read as such. WCKD. It said Wicked I was for sure. Thomas was close by Teresa, the others by side me as Newt was with Chuck. The woman started by shuffling paperwork before speaking.

"Hello. My name is doctor Ava Paige. I am the chancellor and director of operations of the World Catastrophe Killzone Department." She spoke so sternly.

"So she's the shuck in charge for keeping us in the Maze,"Minho said with disgust.

Dr. Ava Paige…. The director of Wicked. She was chancellor, the overseer and thus the guilty party. Thomas, Teresa and I, weren't fully at fault.. We probably were force to work for them. A pit of anger boiled in my stomach for her. Who was she and why did her words reach out to me as if I already knew them?

"If you're watching this, that means you have successfully completed the Maze Trials." The video kept going it was rather lengthy for someone who seemed pressed for time, "I wish I could be there in person to congratulate you all. But circumstances seems to have prevented it. I am sure by now, you must all be very confused, angry, frightened. I can only assure you that everything that's happened to you, everything we've done to you, it was all done for a reason."

"Bloody forcing us to forget our lives only to live and fear and horror, what reason could justify that!?" Newt said extremely pissed off then normal.

Tension was running high, we're all hurt and suffering one way or another. This was more then what I expected, more then I'd care to hear. But the video still plays.

"You won't remember, but the Sun has scorched our world." Ava's voice continued over dozen of different images, "Billions of lives lost to fire, famine, suffering on a global scale. The fallout was unimaginable. What came after was worse. We called it the Flare. A deadly virus that attacks the brain. It is violent, unpredictable, incurable." She took a lengthy pause.

"Or so we thought until we realized a new generation of children who where born unaffected. They could eventually be the key to saving people from the flare. But there was just once price to pay."

The world had basically ended and yet, everything that has transpired was for some inquiry, in hope for a answer to some plauge. It mad me sick to my stomach. I could see the horror on everyone faces. It was utter shock. I was tried of hearing this but it wasn't like I had a choice.

"Suddenly, there was a reason to hope for a cure. But finding it would not be easy. The young would have to be tested, even sacrificed, inside harsh environments, where their brain activity could be studied. All in an effort to understand what made them different, what made you all different and what makes Ross may not realize it, but you're very important. Unfortunately, your trials have only just begun. As you'll no doubt soon discover, not everyone agrees with our methods."I began to double over my ears ringing my prior injuries taking a toll on me. The painkillers most of worn off as everyone was still glued to the recording, as she singled me out by name. Soon armed men stormed the control room in the video as Ava shuffled in her seat taking a gun to her head reading to pull the trigger.

"Progress is slow, people are scared. It may be too late for us, for me, but not for you. The outside world awaits. Remember Wicked is good." There was a unsettling bang when she pull the trigger on herself as she fell to floor.

* * *

With the recording over the lights in the entire area turn on, but something was off, where were the bodies? The floor was spotless, something in my gut told me this was another test.

"Shouldn't there be bodies here?" Newt said breaking the silence.

"Something not right, where is everyone and what is this place?" I question.

"By the looks of it, this was where they watched our every move," Minho added.

"Is it finally over?" Chuck ask his eyes observing the control room.

Thomas, Teresa and I stood a bit to quiet. Neither one of us said a word, painful deja Vu marked each one's face. Then suddenly the feeling of familiarity crash into us. I didn't know how to feel or think. Teresa hands were clasp in both Thomas's hand as well mine. The faint smell of hardware and computers, floor polish and that odd smell of fresh paint.

"Guy's there's are desks," pointed out Teresa as she broke free to wander over- each of us in tow. They all had our names on them in a row. Just the three of us.

"I can't believe they left our belongings," Thomas noticed. Brushing across my desk I find a desktop computer open with a weird folders that held pictures. One was labeled Friends. Tapping on the picture revealed a group photo. Inside of it I saw, and my heart dropped.

Thomas and Teresa was middle, I was in front. Alby and Newt where to the left, Minho and Gally to the right- in the back was tall Winston and Frypan. No Chuck, Orwell, Toven, Craft and the other's. I didn't get it, why weren't they there. Thomas and Teresa paused at the sight of this.

"That's all of us," Thomas said in my mind.

"When and how was this taken?" Reply Teresa.

"I dont, I don't know." I called back as I click away the photo. That's when I open a second photo titled, Mother and I. Thomas and Teresa had regroup as I stood at my desk.

The picture jumped to the screen as once again I was in the picture. I had to be no older then eleven. Who was this vibrant woman with a short smiled that radiates her features. Brownish blonde hair which was shoulder length- not a single sign of stress in her face- a bright shine in her eyes. A smooth white complexion with rosey red cheeks. She had a grey long sleeve-shirt, dark green pants, with white scrubs. And to top if off, a white lab coat that had blue captial letters on her breast, WCKD. It read Wicked. This was my supposed mother? I can't say I remember much of her existence. Why can't I? But for now it was better this way. I just looked at us over and over again. She oddly look like the woman in the video, but that's impossible. Ava Paige was middle age, looked stressed out beyond belief and very uneasy. Not like the woman in the photo.

But I find it odd, giving to my darken skin tone. I wasn't a pale as she was, my hair was still black and lowly cut. So how did this make any sense? Why was this left here for me to see? But then it happen, the screens blacken as a sinster clapping came from over the speakers. Soon the opposite side of the room was occupied with people in their lab coats all with darken expressions. They were behind the glass barrier that kept us from reaching more of the control room. Each deadly silent as they wrote on clip boards.

I over heard Minho cursing them out, Chuck putting on a bravdo. Shwiftly I turn to eye each and every one of them. Then the clapping stop, a woman stood up to speak through the microphone.

She seemed very ordinary, wearing black pants and a button-down white shirt with a logo on the breast—wicked spelled in blue capital letters. Her brown hair was cut at the shoulder, and she had a thin face with dark eyes. I could tell she was arrogant or unpleasant. "Congratulations, I didn't expect so many to escape," she pause before drawing out her next words,"How surprising, I figured most of would of quit along the way." She said like a really dull bastard."Surprisingly you've made it as well Ross, cheers. I honestly didn't imagine that you would of survived- Deacon's assassination attempt."

"What did she just say?" Newt ask baffled.

"Assassination? Is that why you're so cut up?" Thomas ask with a undefined anger.

"Keep running your mouth, I'll break your shucking neck!" Minho shouts at the woman in my defense.

"Well it doesn't matter none of you'll ever get your filthy hand's on him again." Frypan said rather beyond pissed.

"What do have against him?" Teresa finally said as she grip on my shoulder as she couldn't wrap her mind around this woman's, words.I couldn't believe this they all stood in front of me, ready to lash out at her.

She taps the mic cause a loud nosie to fill the room, her unremorseful face hadn't change. She taps it a couple more times to shut us up."I see that I've hit a nerve, despite that I'd expect better from you all." The woman said grizzly as she calmed back down."Like I said, I'm to surprised. It was a variable of sorts, you'll never understand."

"Who are you?" I demand.

"Does it matter?"

"Who are you!?" I literally scream at her.

"I'm Sanctum, here to oversee the completion of the trials. But enough of that," she paused again."Right then, now that you know, it time."

"Time for what?" Newt regrettably asked.

"We solve the Maze, just let us go…"

"Oh Ross, if only it was that easy. You see the deal is, this in reality, a process of elimination. Only the best and brightest candidates can continue onward. I believe some downsizing is in order."

"Just let them go, I'll remain. I need answers, I want the truth. I'll do anything in exchange for their freedom," I stare at her with resolve.

The group just stared like I've had just grown five heads. But I didnt and I stood quiet not saying a word. I feel blank ignoring there pleas. She finishing her writing, the soon after pulled out a small device and looked rather please. I didn't like her smile.

"Deal," she said at the opportunity."But you must relenquish your weapons. I'll have my associate meet you in the hall."

"Don't do it!" Teresa shouts.

"I have to damnit, I'm not about let you all die."

"We can fight them, no matter what they throw at us!" Teresa shouts nearly fuming with anger.

"Ross we're ready for you, just know that must restrain your arms," she called over the speakers.

"I accept your terms."

* * *

This was it, the last farewell. It was suitable that I stay, I just wanted to make good on my word. Keeping a fast past the other's try to catch up. Mostly Thomas who wanted to talk me out if it- but I couldn't I gave up my chance to leave for them. Thomas was so close that I turn around swinging my blade full force missing him on purpose but the edge poking into his shoulder.

"Don't follow me!"

"No, I'm not giving up on you. You're my best friend."

"Thomas!" I shout at him pressing harder on the hilt. "Don't make me hurt you, that go for all of you." The others stop in their tracks.

"What the hell. You've promised we'd all get free, that all so includes you."

"Thing happened that we can't control. This way I can assure your freedom, so let me go! You've got to let me go... Look around us, this is a family, with them you'll never be alone."

"Ross," Thomas said in sigh of defeat. He had to know I was making the right call.

"This is goodbye!" I said releasing the tension of the blade. Once I was assured they wouldn't follow I walk away, towards the door. Once I open it, I drop my sword leaving it behind. The sound of locking mechanism goes off preventing them to follow.

* * *

Just like Sanctum said. A rather short a make in a lab coat is waiting for me. Taking slow steps I hold my hands out and over my head until I reach him. Stopping to face him I hold my hands forward, letting him secure them tightly so I can't fight back. Gripping my shirt he leads me into a door which is the opposite side of the control room, but doesn't come in with me. Sanctum face remains the same as I walked in on my own accord towards her, she still by the mic. I could see but not hear them.. They all watch as I got closer to the woman.

"I upheld my end of the bargain, now let them go."

"Absolutely. She paused before grabbing her paperwork. "There is, of course, one final variable."

"Excuse me?"

"Ah, send him down, the rest can follow me."

"What," I said trying to be convinced.

* * *

That's right, I say to myself as I notice the man who escorted me wasn't in the room. His words playing in my head. Back when was securing my hands he whispered something.

"Don't trust her, she means to kill them."

"Why tell this?" I ask.

"That woman's vile, she supported Deacon's plan. Most of them are hell-bent on believing you've tainted your friends."

"But she your colleague, how can I trust any thing you say?" We started to walk his words still whispering. There weren't any camera in sight.

"Wicked Is Good, and this woman has discarded our ways."

"You're lying."

"You have to trust me, I'm a friend of your mother.

"Then tell me who she is?"

"The timing isn't right, when she ready for a reunion, she'll come for you. Now take this," he said putting a small gun in my pocket."Pull hard in both directions, and your arms will come loose. When she announces her plans, take her out and whoever else. You'll have to figure a plan to make it back to them."

"Thanks I guess…"

"Now go!" The man forwarded before heading elsewhere.

* * *

"Oh there was something I neglected to mention, we've repurposed Gally," she said in deadpan."Bag him!"

Tugging quickly the restraints fall off, just like he said. Having fast fingers the gun was out of the pocket and into my hand In no time. One guy came charging, it didn't take much as I evaded ever so gracefully, I've even managed to avoid the second attacker. The gun was held still in my hands, as aiming wasn't that hard. Bang! A bullet busted out the nozzle hitting the first male square in his spine. This sent him tumbling to the floor incapacitated. Taking the shot again, the trigger squeeze twice over shooting a volley of bullet's in each knee of the second male. Bang! Bang! My ears rang from the gun shots, I stumble slightly disoriented.

Unfortunately this didn't halt my actions for too long, the gun now place a few feet away from her face. My blood was boiling, I just wanted to make her pay, to feel how I feel. To understand the prospect of losing everything."Might want to rethink that option sweetheart," I snarl as I aim the gun to her head.

"It's to late for regrets, we all have travel across the precipice," she sighed with a little to none emotion showing."What I've done, it was for the betterment of mankind, I'll go to my grave in comfort that your friend's will to."

Every bone ached, nostrils flaring at the scent of fresh blood- veins burning hotter then what I could withstand. Eyes haze with anger seeded with bitter digust. Craving something something morally morbid, each second the urge demanding for it. The hunger for carnge bringing despair. She had to die! Again and again, until I was satisfied with the bloodshed.

"You'll be the only one dead," I shout taking proper aim, letting this obsession pull the trigger.

Bang! The bullet whized right for her as it tears through her ugly throat. Her face darken as she stood unwaivering, before collapsing as she trys to scream. The sick noise of blood churning in her mouth, each time croaking painfully- words forcing to form like wet splashes of torrent rain. Her gasping sounded messy, the struggle to breathe, a most simple task turn into a shrieks of bubbling cement as it reverbartes through the now empty room.

Eventually she went still, no longer struggling. It took a moment but finally I could revert my attention to the others as Gally stood unfazed and crazed. Shooting the glass wouldn't help at all, force was needed. And for that trick a rather sizable rolling chair would do.

Picking up the chair wasn't a cake walk, I still had injuries from this morning. It take a couple of tries until I was able to lift it up. Holding the chair forward, it took a long second till it shattered through with me jumping over the glass regrouping with the others. Being the ever smarter, the gun aims at Gally, who had his own. His was aim at Thomas. He was startled they all we're when I came flying through the upper windows.

"We belong to the Maze!" Without hesitation the trigger is pulled. Bang! Bang! I didn't fire twice, yet there were two shoots.

"Thomas watch out," I hear Chuck warn. Time was slowing down in front of my eyes- my aim was off I only managed to graze his left arm. Turning showed Chuck who dash in front of the Thomas taking the hit. Gally was caught off guard from the shot I fired which gave Minho the opening he needed. Minho flung his spear staright into Gally's chest, dead center. He automatically fell on his knees, then backwards presumably dead for good!

"Chuck no!" Thomas wails.

Gaining a grip on reality, I ran to the others who was surrounding Chuck. I couldn't hear half the stuff he told Thomas but I went to his side gripping his hands.

"Chuck you got to fight this, we fought too hard for you to die, Chuck, Chuck!"

"Thomas, Ross, I'm a glad I've gotten to know you both. You gave me hope when I had none, if you see my mother tell her I'm sorry."

"Tell her yourself!" Thomas said as in a sense of denial that chubby little Chuck was bleeding out, just as he saved Thomas.

"I shouldn't hadn't let her separate us, it was hear plan from the start. I'm so sorry," I said crying out.

"I forgive yo-"

Stopping mid word his eyes sunken then closed, his breathing came to a stop, Chuck was dead. Thomas scream, punck and kick the air. The others stood around, all sadden all surprised to see me. We sat mourning him in quiet. For sometime there was sobbing and muffled crying. The world cease to be, this was truly tragic. WICKED has to pay! Eventually the world snaps back into place, when heavy shots echoed everywhere. Several men and women dressed in grimy jeans and shirts soak with sweat, charged at us, while others were off shooting the remaining workers left and right, when one stops to apporch us.

"We don't have time to explain," the man said, his voice as strained as his face. "Just follow me and run like your life depends on it. Because it does."

Each of us ran, Thomas was in back, barely keeping pace that the armed people had to literally grab on to him. Each step a little more draining, whatever that was keeping my body going began to fade. After nearly running for more then a three minutes, a bright blinding light shine through the dark corridor as the outside was ours to reach once and for all.

Stepping out the warm air blasted my face as I use my hand to block the hot wind. A little further was a black helicopter awaiting our arrival. The world surrounding the massive complex was nothing but sand, tall yet nearly destroyed building stood in the distance.

Reaching the helicopter all of us pile in, Thomas was emotionless, I was struggling to stay awake. Teresa sat between us, warping both arms around us. Newt, Minho, Winston, Frypan and Jack shifted by the doors one man hops in with us and takes a long stare before speaking.

"Don't worry you're safe now." He stares again as the helicopter takes off over the massive building that reviled the entirety of the Maze and Glade, the facility was massive, everyone stared before it got further away."Relax kid, everything's going to change," he directed to Thomas.

I felt myself nodding off as we past the few ruin buildings. Teresa grip still firm, I look over at Thomas and then to the other's."We did it, we're free. Although this was a rough journey and we suffer terrible losses, as long as we live on, so will they."

Thomas face brighten a bit, despite the pain. We did it, I say to myself, tears dripping on my hot face, as I picture my long gone friends who paved the way for us. In my melancholy, my eyes slowly shut, unknowingly when they might open again. But that'll do for now. We Escaped...

-The Maze Runners-

Epilogue:

Ava Paige took her time walking into the meeting she had arranged, her assistant followed right behind. Eight chairs, only six occupied. Her white blouse and pants stuck to her sides, as she removed her coat. It wasn't a smile on her face- something more proud as a sesne of accomplishment. Her heels tap hard each step till she reach the front of the conference table.

"Firstly the Maze Trials have been a success. I honestly didn't picture so many survivor's. Nevertheless it makes our jobs a bit harder. Group A, has shown the signs we were looking for. Promising subjects with the capacity, needed to further our research. Group B, has also completed their trials, but regrettably I hadn't compiled the report yet. Thomas has surprised us once again, if I dare be as bold to say they might just be the answer," she said long-winded in a speech like manner.

"Secondly it brings me no joy what befell both Deacon and Sanctum. Alas they were the traitors who nearly ruined the trials. Ross is very much alive thanks to his own cunning and determination. Despite his trials being ever so different, the data recorded from him has exponentially raised our understanding. Difficult at first it was for the greater good, that he be subjected to more complicated variables. The over exposure of death was the only way to study the complexity of his mind, giving his condition. Thanks to my son, we're all the bit closer to decoding the flare. He will continue the trials with the others. Now the start, Phase Two, the Scorch Trials."

"Chancellor Paige, when are you going to tell the him? Thanks to Sanctum plot I was forced to act. It was the only way to save him."

"In due time James, but I applaud you efforts. Theres to much at stake I can't afford to think like a parent." Ava place her coat on her way out, her assistant still close behind. She stood facing the door, before leaving,"I trust there won't be any more interruptions?" She said sternly yet calm, before walking away to tend to work. There was plenty work to complete before the next phase would begin, for now she retreated to her office, ready to type out her memo for the rest of Wicked's staff. Before she brought up her typing prompt she stared at her wallpaper. It was of the last photo she and Ross took. Ava let out a deep sigh of relief and began her work.


	27. Chapter 27

As I said I would try to make a list so here it is. Answers to questions that might be plot holes or generally unanswered.

1: Ross hasn't a name like the others, yet there is two ways in which you can approach for his name. Which is a common last name. One being based off a powerful clan of Scottish descent that help shape Europe as far back as the 1500s. They were know for their bravery in the face of danger and a certain senses of loyalty to ones clan and allies. The second is rather dumb, but sense there really aren't many known famous people named Ross, it was a reference to main character to the sitcom Friends.

2: This will be more of a saga then just the main three book's/movies, with I have original ideas for. So there's that. It's called the Maze Runner's saga.

3: The reason for the movies/book route to writing this has given more ample room to explore more pass the normal boundaries set by either or. This way Ross can have his own storyline and not disrupt the main story that involves Thomas. Thomas at the end of the day is still the first man character, with Ross being lead character slightly above the others. This way nothing conflicts too much and we still have a lore friendly slightly alternative story that doesn't derail the true narrative of the overall main story.

4: Yes there is a love triangle between the three friends, but that's not the most concering subplot dear reader's.

5: Killing off Newt will be hard, and I plan to drag that out for sometime. Cause who doesn't love Newt.

6: Yes under a different guise or situation, there will be a little more leading on to a short pair up with Ross and Newt. So fair warning.

7: Nox, love him or hate him, he's just one half of another. Nox and soon to meet Nyx, two different ways of mythology that underline Night. The night twins, but the same yet radically different. Nyx will have a long role to play to be certain. If you'd like to be tactical, the random kids in the background of the Scorch Trials movie in the cafeteria, I tend to bring them to life to suit my purposes.

8: The friends/ OC's. There were so many people in the Glade that there wasn't any plot or story for them. So I did what I thought proper. Background character I brought to life to serve purpose. Yes they are OCS and yes, it was a way for me to progress the story. Orwell, the older brother figure, the roommate. He's named after George Orwell, famous writer, he wrote 1984, a great dystopian novel, read it. Seriously really read it. Toven, the serious brooding friend that doesn't hold his tounge. He's named after, Beethoven a great composer. Everyone knows Beethoven. Then there Craft. The crazy, loyal disoriented friend with the speech impediment. Some say he went crazy from being lock in the Glade for so long. He's named after brilliant writer of the Call of the Cthulhu, H. P. Lovecraft.

9: The Board of Directors, this was tricky and solely up to my imagination. At the end of the first movie, when it's confirmed Ava is alive and well there are bunch of people listing to her speech. I decided to make some of the people who work behind the scenes of Wicked to defect or persue other goals. Deacon has been at "war" with Ava, since end of the Fever Code, which I won't spoil.. Basically he believes he should of been next to take lead over WICKED. He harbor Ill will for Ava and Ross. He was able to convince Sanctum to defect and goes against Ross's involment with the Trials after he himself design the very first one.

10: Immunity to Grievers and the Biohazard tattoo on his back. I don't want to spoil to much, but in the start of his first trials he designed one form of opposition for the subjects. No he didn't create the other various creature from later on, nor every trial, his was prototype but WICKED decided to go with it. Let's just say he's different and that will be defined later. Art is pain so is science, he trained himself against his creations and over exposure to their toxins build up an Immunity, thusly why no matter how much he get stung he'll never undergo the changing or have his memory return this way.

11: Why was he considered a recuasnt/ freak? Before he was sent up to the Maze, he eventually got fed up with his only friends being sent away. As willing and helpful from his early youth, the older he got, the more rebellious he became. He would disrupt test, falsify reports and become a general pesk.. There wasn't much to be done to punish him, he was Ava son. A freak Gally had also remember him never being tested or probed to be sent up. He figured he was abnormal enough to not get sent, that he hated his friends had to go but never Ross.

12: Age. Ross at the Start of the is 17 because he was sent up a week after his birthday.

13: In the start of the story Ross was the smart know it all in the Glade, but that drew attention to him, and so I dumb him down most of the time to be relatable. He still has lot of growing up to do. All I can say for now is. Your either die a hero, or you live longer enough to be come the villian.

14: Ross skin is a fine mix of light brown, he's supposed to be Hispanic and Caucasian.

15: The Mad Slicer, Louis was named after Louis Pasture. A French biologist, microbiologist and chemist who renewed studies help create Vaccines and fermentation which lead to the term, pasteurization.

There we have it. I hope this fills in some holes, I failed to recheck or neglected. Thanks for reading. Time I start the Scorch Trials.


End file.
